The Hunters of Justice and the Ultimate Weapon
by SapphireCrimsonSora
Summary: Where's X? Where's Zero? Where's Axl? Where are the maverick hunters? Did the mavericks kidnap them? Are they dead or alive? Well, let's figure it out that why they are missing. This is the adventure of the insanely fashionista and pop star with MPD becomes a maverick huntress, Tyronica Nightgale. She has a powerful gift that save them.
1. 1 - Start

1 Start

The Maverick Hunters were on the mission to rescue the citizens from the deleterious mavericks. The three legendary maverick hunters, X, Zero and Axl fought the mavericks at 4th floor of the building.

"Are the citizens safe?" X asked, blasted at the maverick with his X-canon.

"Yup! The other hunters took care of them." Zero answered. He held his Z-saber sliced his enemies into pieces.

"Hey! Hey! There's more in our way!" Axl shouted. He kept shooting at the mavericks using his Axl Bullets.

After they killed the mavericks, they went to the underground where the strong maverick, Venomous Snake hissed. He crawled on the ground and saw the arrival of the hunters.

"My! My! It'ssssss X, Zero and Axl. Welcome to your doom. I'm waiting for my tassssstessst sssnack." Venomous Snake smirked.

"No way, Snake Breathe! We're not your snake food." Axl disagreed.

"You poisoned the innocent people. I will not forgive you." X glared at Venomous Snake.

"Let's finish him already." said Zero.

They fought Venomous Snake. At the end, Axl got poison and Zero got hit but they're still alive. X is shooting his X-canon at Venomous Snake. Venomous Snake dodged. He ran towards to X and strangled him with his tail. He squeezed X tighter. X groaned and tried to break free. Venomous Snake gave him a smirk.

"Your comrades are weak. Time to die!"

*BANG*

He didn't continue his sentence and let X go. Venomous Snake collapsed and his core on his head is completely broken. X, Zero and Axl were dumbfounded to see their enemy died. The hunter in blue armor with red cross came in with his rifle.

"Boys are you alright?" he asked.

"Oh! We got damage but we're still alive. Thanks for saving us, Angelo." X smiled.

"No problemo. We should hurry and cure you three up." Angelo Nightgale grinned. He is the Co-commander of the maverick hunters and Signas' best friend. He can help them if they need him or he gets bored. He's good at sports, music, repairing, fighting mavericks and cooking. His codename is 'The Angel with a Shotgun'.

The four went back to the Maverick Hunters HQ. After they cured, they went to the hunter base to have a meeting Signas.

"Good job, hunters. You saved the citizens and demolished the mavericks." Signas smiled.

"Thank you, sir. Co-commander Angelo saved us from Venomous Snake." said X.

"Angelo, I thought you're at East side of Giga City. Did you help your comrades?" Signas asked.

"I did. My men and I defeated the mavericks. We helped the citizens, healed the injured people, cleaned up the city and fed the dead mavericks to Godzilla." Angelo answered.

X, Zero and Axl were snickering and tried not to laugh. Signas glared at Angelo for his crazy imagination.

"Don't make crazy things, Angelo. Godzilla is just a non-exist." Signas reminded him.

"But we met Barney at the Barney live show." Angelo pouted.

Axl laughed and rolled on the floor. Zero bit his lips and X covered his mouth.

"Now, look what you done. Axl has a laugh crisis because of your craziness again." said Signas.

"Aw! My sweet honey, that's because you don't have a sense of humour." Angelo replied.

"Don't call me 'sweet honey'. I'm a man and you have a fiancée to marry. We're technically not gay." Signas glared at Angelo again.

"Papaaaaa Beaaaar..." They heard a cute voice. They turned and saw a little girl with her white teddy bear that she's holding. She has a black hair and lavender eyes. She yawned cutely.

"Oh! Baby Cake, you slept here with Uncle Signas. You're waiting me, aren't you?" Angelo carried her and nuzzled the little girl's nose.

"Yup! Uncle Signas took care of me. Sooo... I sleep here to wait for you." the little girl hugged her father.

"Tyro! You're here. I didn't know Commander Signas can take care of kids." Axl smiled.

"Aw! She's so cute." X cooed to the little girl.

"What's her name, Co-commander?" Zero asked.

"Her name is Tyronica. She's daddy's little angel. Tyro, these are our friends, X and Zero. They are the maverick hunters. Axl knows her already. Right, Axl?" Angelo introduced Tyronica to them and winked at Axl.

"Ah! Yeah, I can't believe that she grows up." said Axl.

"Hello." Tyronica greeted and waved.

"Nice to meet you, Tyro." X greeted.

"Um... How old is she?" Zero asked.

"She's going to be seven on the next four months." Angelo answered politely.

"Papa Bear, I heard you and Uncle Signas talking. What is gay?" Tyronica asked.

"Um... Well, you see..." Angelo can't explain to his daughter.

"Gay means 'happy'. Just like Barney, the happy dinosaur." Signas replied correctly.

"Yeah! He's right." Angelo sighed in relief.

"Oh! That was the meaning. Barney is gay." Tyronica guessed.

"Hahaha! Oh my god! Hahaha!" Axl laughed.

"Well, that proves him right." Zero smirked that he knew Barney IS gay.

Tyronica looked at Zero and pointed at him. "Look, Papa Bear! Zero is gay too." she said.

"HUH!" Zero's eyes widened and jaw dropped. Axl laughed even harder.

X shocked too but he needs to explain to Zero. "Yes, Tyro. Zero is happy too." he corrected.

At the cafeteria, X and Zero were chatting. While, Axl and Tyronica were playing hide and seek. Angelo came in, brought apple pies with ice cream and iced tea that he made. He placed on the table and served to them.

"It's snack time." he grinned.

They were eating apple pies together. X, Zero and Axl were surprised from the sweet taste.

"This is delicious, Co-commander Angelo." said Axl.

"Thanks. I'm glad that you like it." Angelo thanked.

"When did you learn how to cook, sir?" X asked.

"That was easy. Since I got in boredom. I want to learn something new. Signas likes my cooking, even Tyro." Angelo answered. He stroked Tyro's hair.

"Yay! Papa Bear's cooking is the best. I want you to make a cake for my birthday." said Tyronica.

"Of course! I will bake a cake for you, Baby Cake." Angelo smiled and hugged her.

"Yehey!" she cheered.

A hunter came in."Co-commander Angelo, someone wants to talk to you at the hunter base. He said it's a private talk." he reported.

"A talk, eh. I guess Signas and I have old men talk." Angelo scratched his temple. "Baby Cake, just stay with your friends. I'll be right back." he smiled and left the cafeteria. After two hours, Tyronica was having fun playing with Axl, X and especially, Zero. Angelo came with a frustrated expression. Tyronica saw him. She was worried.

"Papa Bear, are you tired?" she asked.

"A little... So, how are you and your friends?" Angelo asked with a sweet smile.

"Great! X said that I'm good at hiding. Zero doesn't want to play but he can help me find some hiding spot. Axl and I are best friends." Tyronica answered with a cheerful expression.

"I see, you're happy today." Angelo nodded.

"Papa Bear, Can Axl be my boyfie?" Tyronica asked.

"Wait! What?!" Axl shocked.

"Congratulations, Axl! You have a future girlfriend in your hands." Zero patted Axl's back.

"I guess you two are getting closer." X chuckled.

In the night time, they went to their dorms for taking a nap. However, Tyronica washed herself and wore her bunny pyjamas. She supposed to go to bed but she heard a voices of her daddy and her mommy-to-be, Marionetta, a maverick hunter from medical bay. They were sitting on the couch and talking very serious about their mission. Their mugs of coffee were still hot on the table.

"Love, who is the maverick that gave a horrible threat to you and the hunters?" Marionetta asked with a worried.

Angelo sighed and replied, "I don't know... Maybe an ol' villain or mafia. We have to attend to the war tomorrow." he took a sip of his coffee.

"Tomorrow? That was way too early." she shocked.

"Yup! We will be back in four months. October 13 is my return and Tyro's seventh birthday." Angelo said.

Marionetta came closer to Angelo and rubbed his back. "Don't worry, Tyro is always patience. She was playing with her toys. Besides, I'll take care of her. We're like sisters or best friends." she smiled.

"Thanks, Love. You're not going to be Tyro's sister. You're going to be her Mama Bear. That's even cuter than a serious hunter that I'm scared of. Haha!" Angelo laughed.

"Angelo, you are such a dork as always." Marionetta blushed.

Tyro seems to be happy that they love each other and her as their daughter. She frowned that her father will leave on the next day and returned home on her birthday. She went to her bedroom, lying down on her bed. Angelo came in her room to see his lovely angel.

"Well, my baby cake is sleepy." he sighed.

"Papa Bear, I'm still awake." said Tyronica. She got up, staring at him. "Do you really need to go?" she asked with a sad tone.

Angelo sat on her bed besides her. He stroked her hair. "Yes, sweetie. I have an important job to do but I'll be back on her birthday with a gift." he smiled.

"But I want to spend a day with you, Ms. Marionetta, Uncle Signas, X, Zero, Axl and the others." Tyronica frowned, hugging her dad.

"Don't worry; I will make a best birthday for you." Angelo hugged her back. He reached to his pocket and took out a star-ring earring. "Here. This is a lucky charm. If you're feeling lonely, I'm always there by your side." he said and gave it to Tyronica.

Tyronica was awe and wore it on her left ear. "Thanks, Papa Bear. I promise that I take care of it. I love you." she smiled and kissed her dad's cheek.

"You're welcome and I love you too. I'll sing a lullaby." Angelo kissed on her forehead.

(Counting Stars - One Republic)

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep__  
__Dreaming about the things that we could be__  
__But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,__  
__Said, no more counting dollars__  
__We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars_

They lied on the bed and cuddled each other. As Angelo is singing a lullaby, Tyronica is always listening. His voice. His warm. His love. All her thoughts described that he is the best dad in the world.

_I see this life like a swinging vine__  
__Swing my heart across the line__  
__And my face is flashing signs__  
__Seek it out and you shall find__  
__Old, but I'm not that old__  
__Young, but I'm not that bold__  
__I don't think the world is sold__  
__I'm just doing what we're told__  
__I feel something so right__  
__Doing the wrong thing__  
__I feel something so wrong__  
__Doing the right thing__  
__I could lie, couldn't I, could lie__  
__Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

She was wondering why her dad is a reploid and she's a human girl but that doesn't matter. He is her angel with a shotgun. As long as she's really take care her lucky charm that her dad gave it to her, she was confidence that he will come back.

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

She suddenly fell asleep. Angelo noticed that his daughter is sleeping. He gave a soft kiss on her cheek. He got up and went out of her room.

In four months later,

(Angel with a shotgun - The Cab)

_(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
Angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun...)_

_Get out your guns, battle's begun,  
Are you a saint or a sinner?  
If love's a fight, then I shall die,  
With my heart on a trigger._

The clock stroke at five in the morning. The music played. The person woke up is Tyronica. She wore a white angel dress with black rose on her right side of her headband and angel wings on her back.

_They say before you start a war,__  
__you better know what you're fighting for.__  
__Well baby, you are all that I adore,__  
__if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

She is practicing her singing because she wants to sing in the front of her father, her mother-to-be and everyone. She tries her best that she will never fail or embarrass.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,__  
__fighting 'til the war's won,__  
__I don't care if heaven won't take me back.__  
__I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.__  
__Don't you know you're everything I have?__  
__And I wanna live, not just survive,__  
__Tonight._

Marionetta woke up and rubbed her eye. She was surprised that the sweet and adorable Tyronica is singing alone. She clapped her hands and Tyronica noticed her.

"Aaaaw! Ms. Marionetta. It supposes to be surprise for Papa Bear, you and everyone." Tyronica pouted.

"Oh! That's why you are practicing in four months. It's because I heard music. It's pretty loud. You should put some headset or make the minimize volume." Marionetta gave advice to Tyronica.

"Oh!" Tyronica felt disappointed.

"Don't worry; I won't tell anyone. I will help you to put some make up and play the music." Marionette smiled.

Tyronica heard what she said and cheered. Suddenly, the transmitter is ringing. Marionetta pressed the button to answer it. The hologram video came out is Signas with a frown. Marionetta was curious about his expression.

"Hello, Commander Signas. Why you call some early in the morning?" she asked.

"Marionetta... Can you and Tyronica come to the airport? It's... It's about Angelo." said Signas.

At the airport, Marionetta and Tyronica walked to the terminal. The large airplane landed on the ground. The door opened and the hunters exited to the airplane. Signas, X, Zero and Axl were arrived. Tyronica was so excited to see her father. She ran towards to them.

Marionetta was shocked by her excitement.

"Uncle Signas, X, Zero, Axl, where's Papa Bear?!" Tyronica asked with all of her hope to see her dad.

Signas, X, Zero and Axl didn't respond. Suddenly, Tyronica stopped running. The two men carried a blue coffin and went down the airplane. They went to the funeral. The others carried twenty, brown coffins and followed to them. She looked at Axl.

She pointed at the coffin. "Axl, what is that?" she asked.

"That's a coffin. It's placing the dead body of a dead person." Axl answered.

"Then... who's dead?" she asked. She wants to know but she felt a bad feeling about it. Axl didn't answer her question.

At the funeral, the two men placed the coffin on the large table, surrounded by white roses and lilies. They opened the coffin. Marionetta rushed and looked at the coffin. She was shocked, shook her head. She fell on her knees and covered her face. She was crying. Tyronica saw her. She didn't know why but she needs to see who the dead person is. She took a chair and placed at the front of the coffin because the coffin is too high. She climbed on the top of the chair. Finally, she saw it. Her eyes widened and shivered in fear. All of her hopes... to see her dad... to sing for him... to celebrate her birthday with him and everyone... are falling to the depths of despair and sadness.

Inside the blue coffin is her lifeless father, Angelo. His body got damage. His chest tore open. His eyes closed like he was forever sleep. He was surrounded by colourful flowers. Tyronica came out her tears.

All the maverick hunters were having a funeral. They were sorrow in their hearts that they lost him. Signas gave a wonderful speech to Angelo about the marvellous memories, hardship became a maverick hunter, friendship and a great father to Tyronica. Marionetta was still crying because she lost a man that she loves. Tyronica was standing and staring at her father's coffin. Without any movements like a statue that she was. She didn't eat breakfast or lunch time because she wasn't hungry. Her stomach is empty but her mind is full. Full of heartbreaking, sadness and despair. She wanted to sing for him but she can't. Her voice was shut. The maverick hunters gave an apologies and condolences. The only person that he hugged her and cried was... Axl.

"Tyro, I'm so sorry for losing your dad. I lost my important person too. No matter what happens, I'll always be your friend that always stays at your side." he said.

In the night at the St. Peter Memorial Cemetery, the hunters carried Angelo's coffin and placed on the grave. They dropped the white roses on the grave and buried it with shovels. They stayed for a while to remember him. In three hours, they went home except Tyronica. She was staying for so long. She doesn't want to go home or leave her father. It was starting to rain. Tyronica got wet but she didn't care. Suddenly, a gray maverick went closer to Tyronica. He pointed at her with a canon.

"You know, girly. You should die too with your daddy." he smirked.

"..."

"Well, I shall bring you to de-" He got pushed by a medium purple and black teddy bear. He fell on the ground.

Tyronica looked at them and shocked. The teddy bear can move and protect her.

"Don't you dare hurt Tyro. Child abuse is illegal, you know. You surely dumb to kill this innocent little girl without thinking a reason. You're a coward with a tiny weenie of yours. Upupupupupu!" the teddy bear giggled.

"What the hell! That $ #^ing bear can talk. You're too small, I'm gonna-"

*BANG*

The gray maverick is dead. Died by hit on the head, by pulling the trigger of Tyronica. She has a gun with her. Actually, she stole Axl's gun for emergency. The teddy bear doesn't have a reaction about it. He knew that mavericks are evil.

"My! My! My! You're too young to pull a trigger and kill the maverick. Did your Papa Bear tell you? Maybe he is really mad at you. Nope! He's not. He's a maverick hunter after all." the teddy bear rubbed his temple.

Tyronica wasn't pay attention to the teddy bear. She went closer to the dead maverick. She whispered.

"... Why...? Why Papa Bear died by the war...? He promised me to celebrate my birthday... Now, this is a worst birthday ever... I wanted to kill myself..."

She looked down. She shot at the maverick's chest and stomach. The oil came out. The oil is the maverick's blood and bleeding.

"Is it my fault? Papa Bear's fault? No... IT WAS THE MAVERICK'S FAULT!" she shouted. She is kicking the maverick very hard at many times. The maverick started to bleed faster and more. She is stomping her foot on the oil to make a splat. She screamed with rage. "THEY ARE THE FIRST ONES THAT KILL ALL THE PEOPLE! THEY ARE THE ONES THAT LOSE THE INNOCENT PEOPLE! THEY ARE THE ONES THAT KILLED PAPA BEAR! I WANT TO KILL THEM ALL! I WANT TO MAKE THEM SUFFER! I WANT THEM TO DESPAIR!". Suddenly, she stopped.

Kill?

Suffer?

Despair?

Is she going to have a revenge on the mavericks? At her young age, she lives in happy memories with her father but now, in a darker world. She realized that the maverick is DEAD and NEVER bring back to life. Imagined that her father's murder will end of his life. If the murder is dead, he or she will never coming back. Tyronica smirked. She's kicking the maverick and stomping on the oil.

Her dress painted by maverick's blood.

Her skin painted by maverick's blood.

Her face painted by maverick's blood.

"Oh... I see... Papa Bear killed many mavericks... So, can I..." she whispered. She tapped her feet and danced around with laughter of slaughter.

"Kyehahahahahahaha!"

**Well, this is the first chapter. Next will be the first person's point of view. I will tell you about her on the next chapter.**


	2. 2 - 7 years later

2 - Seven years later

At the stadium, the flashy, colourful lights came out. The fog made my entrance for the show. I wore my pop star outfit. I'm holding my mic and ready to rock! Here I go!

(Here I am – Barbie: The Princess and the Pop Star)

_When I was young, I played for fun_

_Made up the words, nobody heard_

_But now I see all eyes on me_

_And suddenly I'm in a dream_

_I got a feeling now_

_Everything's right somehow_

_Here I am, being who I want_

_Giving what I got_

_Never a doubt now_

_Here I go burning like a spark_

_Light up the dark again..._

I heard my screaming fans are cheering for me. Yup! I'm the pop star, of course.

By the way, I'm Nica Isabella, the oh-so sexy fashion model and an insanely talented singer. I'm fourteen years old. I like fashion, make-ups, singing and dancing but mostly, training and fight bad guys. My hair is strawberry pink and my eyes are purple and green.

After my concert is over, I changed my pop star outfit into a school uniform. Finally! I'm going home. I went out of the changing room and- wait! Where's my manager?

"Yuhoo! Over here."

I looked down and I found my manager. His name is Rockie Teddie, the living teddy bear. Awkward but it's kinda cool that the teddy can talk, move and useful. He carried my heart-shaped, pink bag. Poor him, I think it's too heavy for him to carry it. I took my bag from Rockie.

"Thanks, Rockie but you shouldn't carry my bag because it's too heavy." I smiled.

"Don't cha worry! I'm a strongest teddy bear in the world. Carry a bag is piece of cake." he said with a thumbs up. Yup! He's my teddy bear.

I ruffled his fur. "Heehee! Yes, you do. C'mon, let's eat a snack at the cafe." I said.

Rockie and I went to the cafe. We're always like this if we get hungry. We ordered hot chocolate with whipped cream and banana cream pie for me and a big jar of honey for Rockie.

I should tell you about my story. In my very sad past, my daddy died. Rockie is always there for me like a guardian angel. We ran away from Giga City and went to Las Vegas. Crazy, right? I know my daddy thought me that gambling is bad but while I played the slot machine in one pull, I got three sevens, and I won 500 million dollars. Rockie told me that I had enough playing them because we have money for the important needs. So, we went to Japan and I became a fashionista. ALSO, a pop star.

"Your order is here, Madame." the waitress smiled. She placed our orders on the table.

"Thank you, Ms. Beautiful." Rockie winked at her. The waitress giggled and walked away. *sigh* He acted a ladies' man.

I'm eating my banana cream pie. Yummy! This is delicious.

"This honey is yummy because bear loves honey. Upupupupu!" Rockie laughed and enjoyed eating his honey.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH! HELP!"

!

I heard a woman is crying for help. I finished my snacks but Rockie didn't finish his honey. Screw that! He will bring it. I paid the meal, carried Rockie and ran to save her.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm still eating here." Rockie pouted. He's still holding his jar of honey.

"No time! I heard a woman needs some help." I said. We rushed to the alley. Then, we saw a woman and three thugs.

"Get me your money or maybe your lovely body perhaps." the pervert smirked.

"Noooo! Don't do it!" the woman shouted.

"Rockie, I need a taser." I whispered to him.

"Alright." Rockie nodded. He opened his pocket and took out a taser. He gave it to me. He is my Doraemon.

I pointed the taser to my left temple. There's one more thing that you didn't know about me but Rockie will explain it.

Rockie's P.O.V.

Wat' zup, everybody! It's Rockie Teddie to tell you what happened.

Nica pointed the taser on her temple and pulled the trigger.

Is she dead?

"Kyehahahahaha!"

I guess not.

She laughed like a lunatic. Her hair is spiky and dark red. She jumped, twirled in the air and landed between the woman and the three thugs. She knocked out the lady first.

"Sorry, Missy. You don't want to see it." she smirked.

"Hey! Who the # *^ are you?" the guy with piercings asked.

"Why the /# * did you ask? Oh well! That's not a problem. You three have dirty brains. Let me wash your brains!" she licked her lips. She ran and knocked out the three thugs with wounds like a cat scars. Pinned them on the wall with her small knives. She drew it on their faces with her black marker. She painted a devil wings on the wall with their blood. The message wrote 'We are the rapists! Spare us!' on the wall.

Oh! I would like to introduce Vigilante Keller. You can call her 'Kelly' for short or 'Kel' to make it shorter. She's the evil mistress that hunts the bad guys and pins them on the walls. She's very nasty, crazy and cruel in sexy torture. She wants to kill them but Nica and I don't accept it.

"Oooooh my! Look how lovely they are." Kelly drooled.

"Ew! They are gross." I disgusted to them.

"Not them! My pinned wall of art is fantastic. That fashionista girl never uses the blood." Kelly hissed. She bit her thumb nail.

"Yeah! Yeah! I know that but right now, we should bring this woman to other place that is safe for her." I said.

"Can I have a sexy time with her?" Kelly asked with a weird smile.

"Nope! Nica doesn't want that. It was her order and her body." I answered.

"Drat!" she cussed.

Oh yeah! Nica has a MPD(Multiple Personalities Disorder). Kelly is her lustful and psycho personality. Also, she's a lesbian. For Nica, she doesn't want to spend a night with other women that she didn't know. There's another one personality that is useful. Well, back to the story.

In one hour, we took the woman to the hospital. Kelly changed into Nica by shock herself with a taser. We told the doctor that the woman fainted by stress. We paid the doctor for checkups and left.

"Rockie, did Keller do something, you know, scary?" Nica asked.

"Not at all. She's always listening to me and you. Besides, I'm your Memory Notebook." I smiled. She is my bestest friend and partner in crime.

Nica's P.O.V.

Now, I came back. Rockie told me everything what happened to the woman and Keller. MPD can lose my memory. We have the same knowledge but not sharing our memories. Just like Toko Fukawa from Dangan Ronpa and Mike from Total Drama. Rockie and I should be going home.

BOOOOOOOM!

What the?!

Rockie jump scared. "An explosion?! This is not beary good!" He gasped.

All the humans and reploids ran in fear towards us. I avoided them and got through with Rockie. I ran as fast as I can while carrying him. The explosion is coming from Akashi Kaikyo Bridge, the longest bridge in Japan. We saw dead people there, others are survive and injured. The life savers rescued them. The maverick hunters destroyed the mavericks. I noticed them. I remembered them in the past.

"WAAAAH! MOMMMY!" I heard a little boy screamed. He was captured by a devilish reploid turned into maverick.

"Nooo! Spare my son!" his mother cried for mercy.

The devilish maverick gave a smirk and a sinister laugh. "Bwahahaha! Foolish woman, I have no mercy. Say goodbye to your son." he said. He took out his lightsaber and pointed at her son's neck.

"$/#*!" I shocked and rushed to them. I put out my small knife that Keller used for fighting. I implied at the maverick's head harder. The maverick dropped the boy and the saber down. He is dead. The boy ran to his mother and hugged her.

"Mommy!" he cried.

"Oh! My baby." his mother hugged him back with tears of joy. She looked at me. "Thank you for saving us." she smiled.

I better smiled at her. "You're very welcome. You should get out of here and send help to the life savers." I said.

The mother and her son ran away from the incident. I felt strange for myself... I... I want to kill some mavericks.

"Rockie, give me my gun." I said.

"What?! Are you kidding me?! You're going to get killed." Rockie shocked. He raised his two paws with anger expression. "Mavericks are deadlier than the guys that Kel fought them." he warned me about them.

"You trained me to become a hunter just like my dad. I realized that being a hunter is not fun to kill, it is to protect and save the innocent people that they cannot protect themselves. Please give me my gun." I begged of him.

"Well, if you exist." Rockie sighed. He opened his pocket and gave me my gun. "But beeee careful!" he reminded me.

"Okie dokie!" I grinned. I took the light saber from the maverick that I killed. I ran and saw all the maverick mechaniloids were attacking the hunters. My turn is to shine.

(Misery Business – Paramore)

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth_

The mavericks are going to attack me. I targeted at them with my gun and pulled the trigger. I hit them into death. The others are firing with guns. I blocked the bullets using the light saber by swinging and slashing. It's coming from Sword Art Online. I slashed and sliced the mavericks. I attacked all the mavericks in my way. I also helped the hunters too. While, I was on a fight, the water from the right side of the bridge splashed. The mechanical octopus popped out. He landed on the ground.

_I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile_

"Soooo... You are the one to kill all my minions here. Such as a dress up doll like you shouldn't play boys' stuffs." he smirked with his sharp tongue.

"Not only me but also the hunters. You're making a bad idea to ink all the place. I'll cook you into a takoyaki." I smirked. Oh great! I was so hungry right now.

"So bet it! I shall kill you with my own tentacles." he hissed. His tentacles targeted me like spears and attack.

I dodged it quickly. It slashes but I jumped over and back flipped. Damn! They are eight of them.

_Whoa, well I never meant to brag  
But I've gotten what I wanted now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so  
It just feels so good_

"Go! Nica! You can do it!" Rockie cheered.

The octopus noticed him. Oh no! This is not good. He's going to kill Rockie. Just as I thought, he raised his tentacle and speed up to stab him.

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, I passed out, now look this way_

"ROCKIE!" I shouted and ran to save him. I pushed him away.

*STAB*

"Aah!" I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down. I was stabbed by a sharp tentacle like a knife. My mouth came out a saliva of blood. It hurts... The tentacle removed and I collapsed on the ground, holding my pain. I saw a puddle of blood on the ground and groaned.

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who  
They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

"NICA!" Rockie shocked. He ran to me for comfort but the octopus wrapped him with his tentacle. "LET ME GO! YOU PORN MONSTER!" he shouted with outrage. Okay! I guess I agreed with him. I can't laugh now because of the pain. DX

The octopus laughed evilly. "Wow! I never seen a talking teddy bear before. Too cute to kill you." he smirked.

"I know I'm cute like Pooh or Monokuma but I am 100 percent gen-u-wine overload cuter than your slimy worms of ours." Rockie hissed.

No time for jokes. I need to save him. I got up carefully but I winced. My vision is blurring. I shook my head to wake me up. My heart is burning in rage. My mind is full of violence...I...I...

"You're such a pain in the #$. I'll tear you apart." the octopus is going to tear him.

THAT'S IT! I stood up and dashed with an incredible speed. I held the saber and sliced the octopus' tentacle. It let Rockie go and I shot the octopus' head using my gun. The octopus screamed in pain. I took Rockie and away from him.

_Whoa, well I never meant to brag  
But I've gotten what I wanted now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so  
It just feels so good_

Rockie looked at me with his worry face on. "Nica, are you hurt?" he asked.

"I was hurt if that mother#$ *ing octopus kills you. I don't want you to die just like my dad. I know I'm weak as a human but I have courage to fight. The pain never bothered me anyway." I smiled. I felt strange like glowing.

"You have wings!" Rockie shocked.

"Huh?" I looked at my back and realized that he's right. I have GLOWING WINGS. OH MY GOLLY WOW! My left side is an angel wing and my right side is a demon wing. I was shocked and confused at the same time. "How... could I?" I asked to myself. My earring is glowing too.

"Nica, it's time for your true self." said Rockie. He was serious but I have no choice, do I?

"W-w-w-what?! Why that stupid girl has wings?! Who the hell are you?!" The octopus is terrified to see me. It is his first time to see my wings... Well, me either.

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving_

I stood up and faced to him. Nica Isabella is not my real name. It's just a cover up. My real name is... "Tyronica Nightgale... The daughter of the Co-commander, Angelo Nightgale. I'm here to kick your #$!"

_Whoa, well I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now_

My earring glows lighter. My outfit transformed into a maverick huntress outfit. I held a black and blue rifle that my dad always used. The other hand is a red light saber and the handle is light blue. I'm ready to battle. Wait a min! WHOOOOOOA! I HAVE MAVERICK HUNTRESS OUTFIT LIKE A MAGICAL GIRL! Che! The most important is to defeat that maverick. I dashed towards the octopus.

_Whoa, well I never meant to brag  
But I've gotten what I wanted now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so  
It just feels so good_

The octopus targeted at me with his tentacles and attacks. I sliced the tentacles quickly. I ran and jumped with my wings to make it higher, pointed at him with my rifle. Targeting at the octopus' weak spot. I suddenly pulled the trigger. The laser bullet came out and hit at the octopus' head.

*BOOOOOOOMMM!*

The octopus exploded into his death. I landed on the ground. My suit changed back to normal, also my wings disappeared. Rockie ran, worried and hugged me. He cares about me.

"Don't worry; that bad maverick octopus is dead for sure." I smiled. I felt dizzy. My vision begun to blur again. I need to sleep.

Signas' P.O.V.

After I watched the video about whole incident at Japan, Alia reported to me that the 100 people survived and sadly, 38 people are dead. A few hunters got damage. They didn't defeat Octopuspear but someone killed him.

"Alia, do you know who killed Octopuspear?" I asked.

"Of course... According to Maxwell from X team, he saw a girl with pink hair. He said that it was Nica Isabella but unfortunately, he heard clearly that Nica isn'the real name. He sent me a video message." she answered. She tapped on the computer.

She showed me the video message of 'Nica'. 'Nica' dodged Octopuspear's tentacles but stabbed in the stomach because she saved her alive teddy bear. Strange... I remembered that teddy bear. Octopuspear grabbed the teddy bear and going to tear him but when I saw was Nica is glowing. She dashed with a superhuman speed and sliced the tentacle to let the teddy bear go. She shot at Octopuspear's chest.

My eyes widened with my reaction. "Wait! That technique?!" I finally remembered that technique.

~Flashback~

My teammates and I, myself as a hunter were fighting a giant maverick mechaniloid at Abel City. It was so huge that we can't trap it. I got captured by the claw. I can't break free. My team mate tried to kill it with his canon but he can't focus because the mechaniloid is moving and I'm going to get killed. It's okay to sacrifice myself to focus to kill it. But in the right time, my best friend, Angelo ran and sliced the claw. I was free and he shot at the mechaniloid's generator with his rifle. The mechaniloid shut down and fell on the ground. Hmm... I think it's dead.

"Ooooh yeah! Slash and Bang, Baby!" Angelo cheered.

"Angelo, thanks for saving me." I thanked to him. I noticed he's holding his saber. "Um... where did you get that?" I asked and pointed it.

"Oh! I 'borrowed' it from Commander Baldy. The canon is too heavy. So, I used this to slice it easily." he answered with a grin.

Sigh! Angelo is always calling Commander Sigma, 'Baldy'.

~End of the flashback~

'Slash and Bang' is Angelo's technique. That means that girl is... Tyronica. I cannot believe that she changed. Her straight, black hair changed into strawberry blonde. It was seven years that we didn't meet each other in person. Is it because of Angelo's death?

"Sir, the girl has wings and her suit is changing like a magical girl. She definitely defeated Octopuspear. Maxwell said that she fainted with a wound but she's still alive." Alia reported.

"Still alive? The fatal wound is in her stomach." I'm confused.

"Yes but her wound is immediately healed slowly. I don't know if she's a human or a reploid." she said.

Angelo discovered her already. He promised me to protect her from the mavericks. Unfortunately, Marionetta takes care of her at Japan. "Alia, tell Maxwell to bring Nica here in Maverick Hunter HQ and helped her." I ordered.

Alia nodded. "Yes, sir!" she followed my order.

I better call Marionetta right away.

Tyronica's P.O.V.

I groaned and opened my eyes gently. I woke up in the bedroom. Ay caramba! This is NOT my bedroom. The bedroom is baby blue. They have a TV, chair and study table. I have no idea why but I need to get out of here. I got up and I noticed that I was naked, covered with a white blanket.

"Oh no! Someone stole my virginity!" I shocked.

"No, you're not." I heard Rockie is at the other side of the bed. "Mama Bear took off your bloody clothes and fixed your wound. She told me that your deadly wound turned into 'just' a wound. I didn't know how did you survive." he said curiously.

He was right. I checked myself again. I saw a bandage around my stomach. Why I didn't feel the pain? Someone opened the door.

"Tyro!" It was my mama. She hugged me tightly. OH MY GOSH! Like super tight.

"Mama!"

"Tyro, I'm so worried about you. I thought you were dead! Please do to that again!"

"Ma...ma..."

"You should stay away from the mavericks. Your papa is very upset of you if you die."

Oh gosh! I'm dying by Mama's hug.

"Um... Mama Bear, Tyro can't breathe because you bear hugged her too tight." said Rockie.

"Oh! Sorry, Tyro. I guess a reploid hug is strong." Mama Bear let me go from a hug. Thanks, Rockie. You're a life saver. XD

Speaking of hugs, I remembered."Mama, where are we?" I asked.

"We're in the Maverick Hunter Headquarter at Giga City. They brought us here." Mama Bear answered.

My eyes are open wide. My jaw dropped. "OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OMG!" I shocked by a surprised.

Oh crap! I'm in MH HQ. I didn't know if I was surprise or shock but this is awesome. I'm a huge fan of X, Zero and Axl. Huh! If I'm in the HQ, why are we here?

"Um... If we're really here, why are here for?" I asked and raised a brow.

"Oh! That was easy. They arrested you for your crime." Mama Bear replied.

"WHAT! Did they know Keller?!" I shocked. Oh great! I blamed you, Keller.

"No, no, I'm just kidding." she joked.

I sighed for relief. Mama Bear is giving a freak out joke.

"Anyway, you need some rest, Tyro. You fought all the mavericks and the octopus. Are you hungry?" she asked.

"No, thanks. I need to relax. I know the maverick hunters are tired because of what happened." I said. I lied on the bed to rest.

"Okay." Mama Bear nodded. After she left the bedroom, Rockie climbed on the top of me. Aw! He's cuddling me like a cute stuff animal. Or snuggling my boobs?

Nevermind, I should tell you the truth about why I didn't tell my real name and the reason why. Well, I told the truth about runaway, Las Vegas, money and Japan. My reason is I want to go somewhere alone but Rockie wants me to come along. So, I accepted to join me. I just want to travel alone with Rockie because I was sad and hurt that Papa Bear died. All I know that it was the mavericks' fault. At least, I can fight some bad guys along the way. Rockie told me that he was created by Papa Bear for my seventh birthday. He became my mentor, manager, protector and guardian angel. Another reason that my name is 'Nica Isabella' because... Remember that I won 500 million dollars from Las Vegas? I became famous and my real name is on the news. I was in big trouble, locked myself and Rockie inside the hotel. My mama, Marionetta noticed me and went there to save me. She said that I required to change my name and became my mom. She loves me and Papa Bear in many years. She is the kindest and trustworthy mom that I ever met. We went to Japan together and became a fashion diva. My real dream is that I want to become a maverick huntress, just like Papa Bear. Since maverick hunters don't accept a human to be like them. Now, it's up to shine to become the first human maverick huntress.

After I rested, I wore my rocker style clothes and went to the hallway. Rockie followed me. Everything is change now. I remembered that I spent time with Papa Bear, Mama Bear, Uncle Signas, X, Zero and Axl. Good times with good memories. Right now, I'm back as a fourteen-year-old girl.

"Aaah! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Is that Nica Isabella?! Look, Layer! It's Nica Isabella!" I heard a girl screamed like a fangirl.

I turned around. A girl with big pigtails(sorta) and green armor was surprised to see me with her friend in long purple hair and WHOA! She has a sexy body. They're both female reploids. So, that's cool.

"Hiya there!" I smiled and waved. To be a fashion diva, you need to be friendly and kind. Don't be a # $^*.

The two female reploids went closer to me.

"So, You're REAL Nica Isabella. Can I have your autograph?" the girl with pigtails pulled her notebook and ballpen.

"Sure." I nodded. I took her notebook and ballpen. I wrote 'Still awesome, Nica I' with a heart. "By the way, what are your names?" I asked.

"I'm Palette. This is my friend, Layer. We're both navigators of the maverick hunters. Don't forget about us." said Palette.

"Of course! I won't forget, Palette-san." I said.

"Ms. Nica, Did you visit here in the HQ?" Layer asked.

"Um... Yes...maybe. Please just call me 'Nica'." I replied.

"Let's take a selfie, Nica!" Palette cheered. She took her iphone. We took a picture of us.

"Um... Where's the commander?" I asked to them.

"Oh! He's at the MH base. The MH base is at the sixth floor." Layer answered. She pointed at the elevator to know where I should go.

"Thank you very much, Palette and Layer. See ya!" I bowed to them. I went to the elevator and pressed the button. The elevator is open. Rockie and I went inside. The elevator closed and went up to the sixth floor.

"Oh man! Those two chicks didn't see me." Rockie pouted.

"Maybe they didn't notice you because you're too short." I giggled.

"Hmph! They're always doing that." he sighed. I knew it.

At the HQ base, I was nervous to see Uncle Signas. It was a very long time. What he will react, happy or upset or serious mode? Let's figure it out the answers. I entered the HQ Base. Rockie and I saw Mama Bear and Uncle Signas were talking to each other. Of course, they were my Papa Bear's girlfriend and best friend. It's better not to disturb them.

"Yo! Wazz'up?!" Dang it, Rockie!

"Huh?" Uncle Signas noticed us. His eyes widened by a surprise. "Tyronica, is that you? You're Nica Isabella! Wow! What a coincidence! You grown up and also changed your appearance." he hugged me like he IS my uncle. He misses me so much.

"Of course, we never seen each other in seven years because my Papa Bear died." I frowned.

"Yes, I know the reason why. Your mother and I need to talk to you about something important." he said. He gave a voice recorder and a tape. He continued, "Your father left you this after he died. I was to give this to you on your birthday but you already left."

I couldn't believe in my eyes. Papa Bear gave me a final message after he died. My heart is beating faster like I want to hear my Papa Bear's Voice. "Can... can I play this?" I asked.

Uncle Signas nodded. I put on the tape in the voice recorder, pressed the button to play.

"... Voice testing! Voice testing! 1 2 3! Ma Me Mi Mo Mu! Signas has no hair that's why he wore a big helmet all the time! Marionette is sexy!"

Rockie and I chuckled. Mama Bear and Uncle Signas face palmed.

"I have short hair." Uncle Signas admitted it.

"He's always like that." Mama Bear blushed.

"Wohoo! Is Papa Bear getting a sense of humour?" Rockie giggled for Papa Bear's mic testing.

"Hey, Baby Cake. Papa Bear is speaking to you right now. How are you? Did you eat vegetables to make your boobs bigger just like Marionetta? Please don't drink beer and smoking cigarettes because it's bad to your health... Haha! I know I trust you because you're my favourite daughter... Listen, Tyro. You're very curious about this voice record but this is very important. Do you remember that you ask me about why I'm a reploid and you're a human? Well... I know truth hurts but I had to... I'm... not your real Papa Bear. I adopted you since you were a tiny, kawaii baby. Long time ago, there's an explosion with poison at the ruins. All the people died by that... and you were there. I rescued you and away from there. The doctors checked on you and turned out, you are really okay. There's no poison inside of you. They said that you were born lucky to survive. They want to experiment you but I denied it. I searched your real parents but they weren't found. So, I decided to adopt you. Since you were two years old, your finger is on fire because you played fire on the stove and shown that to me. I was panic and washed your finger with water. I asked you that is it hurt. You said 'no'. Signas, Marionetta and I were very curious about you and did the research. The result of our research is that you're a half angel and half demon. You're an immortal. The poison and fire didn't effect on you. According to this, you can't die, never grow up and you have a gifted power to help the innocent people. The lucky charm that I gave you is coming from your real family... Tyronica, I know it's a shocking truth but it doesn't matter if you're a human or reploid or immortal. Anyway, the maverick war is really horrible. I don't know if I survive. I remembered that you want to become a maverick hunter just like me since you were four. So... I accepted it. If you change your mind, that's okay. I was thinking about your future job that fits for you. If I wasn't there for you...*sobbed* I don't know what to do. All I want is to stay by your side and become a happy family with Marionette... Sorry that I didn't go to your birthday but I have a gift for you... I invented a teddy bear that he can talk, move and act like a human. His name is Rockie Teddie. And-"

"Co-commander Angelo, it's time for the battle."

"Okay, Axl. By the way, I'm on a record now."

"Wah! I'm so sorry."

"Hahaha! That's okay. It's a good comedy. I'll be going soon."

"Um... Alright, Sorry again, sir."

"Tyro, your future boyfriend is really funny and cute. Don't worry, I'll watch over him. Also, I watched a video about you're singing 'angel with a shotgun'. You're very cute and a great singer. Anyway, you were born a wonderful child. Your real family didn't see it but I do. You're very special to us... I love you, Baby Cake."

... The voice record ended. So, this IS Papa Bear's final message. I felt like I really miss him.

"Tyro, are you okay?" Mama Bear asked.

"Mama, Uncle Signas, Axl is just my crush since I was seven. Are you going to hire him to be my boyfriend? I mean, I'm not ready yet." I said.

Mama Bear and Uncle Signas looked at each other and giggled.

"Angelo is full of love fantasy." Uncle Signas shook his head.

"Sweetie, I understand that you're not ready yet. It takes time. Getting to know each other and friendship are the first steps. Your dad and I did that before. Even your uncle became his best buddy." Mama Bear smiled and blinked at Uncle Signas.

"Of course. I really know him first and then, he will be my friend." Uncle Signas nodded.

They have a good answers. I really trust them. I don't want to marry Axl in an early rush. Just to know each other better. Speaking of Axl...

"Um... I noticed that X, Zero and Axl weren't here. Are they fighting with the mavericks?" I asked. Well, it can be 'yes'. Maverick Hunters are always fighting mavericks. I assume that's the only answer.

Uncle Signas shook his head. I guess it's a 'no'. "They... they were missing." he said.

"What?! Missing? Like the owner who loses his pet?" Rockie confused.

"Sort of... They were missing last year." Uncle Signas answered.

Last year? That can't be good.

"Explain the details please." I said with a magic word.

"Of course... X, Zero and Axl went on a mission at Hotel Tamarin. It was abandoned building but for the mavericks, it was their own hide-out. Zero and Axl gave the information that X saw a red light coming from the master's room and disappeared by the flash bomb. All of us are searching for him in five months. Zero can't handle it and left alone to find him. In three months, he didn't coming back. While Axl helped to other hunters at Dangan City, his connection cut off and didn't hear a signal. We figured it out that he was missing just like X and Zero." Uncle Signas said.

Whoa! They are missing. He didn't tell me that they are dead. So, that's good but I hope they're fine. They are the legendary heroes. And then, Rockie said...

"Oh no! They're missing. What if the mavericks make them $# slaves and rape them?" I punched Rockie's head for his weird imagination. Oh gosh! I hope I don't want to see their yaoi moments. Ew!

"Did the mavericks kidnap them? I mean, they hate maverick hunters, right?" I asked.

"I guess so. That's why we need you." Uncle Signas answered.

"Me?" I raised a brow.

"Yes, we need your help to save them. I watched you that you fought the mavericks and Octopuspear."

"Who's Octopuspear?"

"The octopus has sharp tentacles and you got stabbed."

"Oh! That octopus. Yeah! I remembered that takoyaki."

"Um... Anyway, you're still alive and your wound is fully healed. Because of your power, you can help the people and defeat the most powerful mavericks. Your father accepted you to become a maverick hunter. If you have a decision, just tell us." he said.

'If you have a decision, just tell us.'

I guess I need more time to think. Did Papa Bear telling me the truth? Am I not human? Is it alright to join them if I'm not reploid? So many questions that hurts my poor brain, just like Math. "... Can I go somewhere else alone to think my right decision?" I asked.

"Sure." Uncle Signas nodded.

"Make sure that you call us for emergency." said Mama Bear.

I nodded and walk away.

At St. Peter Memorial Cemetery, I bought a dozen of white roses from the flower shop. The reason why that I'm here because I didn't visit here in seven years. The wind blew the green grass and my hair. It was very nice weather. No rain. No very bright sun. It's just fine for me. I stood at Papa Bear's grave.

R.I.P.

ANGELO NIGHTGALE

HUNTER, FRIEND, FATHER

"He is the angel that brings joy to the people."

That was written on his grave. I put the roses down there. I sat on the ground. I don't care if my skirt got dirty but I feel more comfortable to sit on a grass for the love of nature. I know he wasn't there but I need to talk to him.

"Hello, Papa. Do you miss me? Sorry that I didn't visit on your grave in many years but Mama and I made a shrine for you with your favourite things that you love... I became a fashionista and a pop star because of my hobbies... Still I'm always in training with Rockie and Mama to how to fight and defend myself from mavericks... Papa... You already remembered my dream, right?"

~Flashback~

I was four years old. I wore a blue toy armor and a helmet. I'm playing as a maverick hunter. I fought many ugly stuff toys as mavericks with my toy gun and saved the favourite stuff toys as innocent people.

"No need to fear! Tyronica the maverick hunter will save the day. Yay!" I cheered. I ran in the child's play. Suddenly, I tripped and fell down the stairs. Ouch! That hurts.

"Waaah! Baby Cake!" I heard Papa Bear shocked. He ran towards me.

I wiped my tears and tried not to cry. "I'm okay, Papa Bear. I don't feel the pain anyway." I said.

Papa Bear carried me. "You need to go to the hospital if you're really okay." he rushed to the hospital. My papa cares for me, yet overprotective.

At the hospital, the doctor told us that I'm perfectly fine and then, we went home. Papa Bear is still carrying me like a princess.

"Papa Bear, The doctor said that I'm fine. Please put me down." I pouted.

"I'll put you down at home. Say! Why are you wearing armor?" he asked.

"Because I want to become a maverick hunter like you, Papa Bear." I answered with my puppy eyes.

"Baby Cake, being a maverick hunter is a dangerous job. The mavericks can harm you. It's not that easy. Besides, only reploids can join to be a maverick hunters. Humans are not allowed because they don't want them to get harm." Papa Bear explained.

"I know but the only reason why I want to become a maverick hunter because I want to save all the humans and reploids. I want to be brave, awesome and strong like you, Papa Bear. I never scared at the mavericks." I said.

Papa Bear sighed and smiled at me. "Alright... I like your reason but just be more careful." he said. He nuzzled on my nose.

"Okay... Papa Bear, why you want to be a maverick hunter at the first place?" I asked. I know my reason but I don't know his reason.

"Just like yours but there's another reason. I will tell you soon when you'll get older." he answered.

~End of Flashback~

"I remembered that you want to tell me another reason why you want to become a maverick hunter. Is it scary? I don't know but I'm curious about it. Now, I'm talking to your grave all alone but I don't care." I said. I lied on the grass. Put my arms under my head. Relaxing pose :3

"You know, Papa Bear. You said that I'm immortal, right? So, you don't need to worry. I guess burning my finger, falling from the stairs, getting poison and stabbed by Octo-whatever didn't kill me instantly. That's why I'm different." I looked at the sky and closed my eyes. Papa Bear sees me like this. Of course, he's in heaven. I want to communicate with him.

"Oooooooh!I am your faaaaaatheeeeer!" I heard that sound like a ghost and Dark Vader's quote. I know who is it.

"Rockie, stop doing that. You make a haunted papa."

"Oops! You got me. So, you talked to your papa and ask him about your decision." Rockie was right behind me. Standing in the middle of my papa's grave. He sat down on the grass. "Do you want to know why Papa Bear wants become a hunter?"

I gasped that I heard Rockie's question. Is he listening to my chat to my papa. I got up quickly. Starring at him. "You know?"

"He's my creator after all. I asked your uncle and Mama Bear about him. I didn't know that he has a serious side. Upupupu!" he giggled.

"Just tell me, Rockie."

"I don't know... Maybe it might be rated SPG." Rockie stretched his temple. Great! He gets secretive. I wonder what he wants. Oh! I know.

I gave him a smirk. "If you don't tell me, I won't give you my big, round pillows."

Rockie stared at down that he knows what he means. If you're a pervert reader, you know what I mean. "Okay! Okay! I will tell you." Rockie sighed, coughed a little. "I give you a hint. It's the letter 'R'." he said.

"R?" I was confused. Wait! I think I know the answer. "Papa Bear wants revenge on mavericks."

"Correct! The correct answer is Revengeee! You win a bunch of donuts."

"But why he wants revenge?"

"Well, your Uncle Signas and Mama Bear told me that Papa Bear is a rock star. He's a puuuure human before. The mavericks killed his fans, friends and himself. It's a sadist tragedy. Actually, he survived as a reploid and hired to become a maverick hunter. Soooooo... after the revenge ended, he was very happy that he has a best friend, girl that he loves and you as his daughter." he said with a cheerful tone. Suddenly, he lowered his head and gave me a frown. "Sadly, you know what happened."

"I already know. Thanks for the answer." I frowned. So, that's why Papa Bear didn't want to tell me. He has a good reason and a bad reason. Revenge is a bad thing but you have no choice but to end it. Maybe mavericks can be evil but you may fix them into good or kill them without mercy. For me, I need to find the true mastermind and Papa Bear's killer. I stood up and looked at the grave.

"Papa, I decided. I'm becoming a maverick hunter. I mean, maverick huntress to save the three, missing maverick hunters, humans, reploids and my family. With my power, I will stop them and find the true mastermind. I swear. Papa Bear, I hope you are very proud of me."


	3. 3 - Trigger Happy

3 - Trigger Happy

In two months of training, I discovered that my gifted power is called 'Different'. I can copy someone's powers from anime, cartoons and coming from my mind, like strength, elements and others. Oh my golly! Maybe I can copy Superman's powers. By the way, Rockie asked me that I can communicate with others using my power. I tried to concentrate to find Axl but the vision showed me that there's a big prison with no buildings and nature. I focused even harder. The steel door with a code and the inside is Axl. I gasped that I found him but I'm not sure about the place. Rockie and I reported to Uncle Signas about this. He told us that the prison is called 'Towa Prison'. Towa Prison is a prison for rebellions that they fight mavericks with their own free will and locked up forever. No visitors. No escape. I don't know why Axl is in there but I have to. Uncle Signas ordered us to go there for our first mission.

Rockie and I were riding on the helicopter. We saw Towa Prison below us. It's really really REALLY big with electrical fences and lights.

"We're here at Towa Prison, Isabella-san. It seems that it's dangerous to go there. Are you sure that you want to go there?" the driver asked.

"Yup! This is a mission for the maverick hunter." I said. I walked to the door and opened. The wind is too fast. Bingo! We're at the exact spot at Towa Prison. "By the way, I don't need a parachute because I'm gifted." I fell down backwards with Rockie. The thin air touched me and moving fast.

"Weeeeeeee!"

We do SKYDIVING. I turned around and zoomed down. We're almost hit to the ground.

"Mayday! Mayday! We're gonna crash!" Rockie got panic by moving his arms and legs.

I grabbed Rockie, put him on my black kitty backpack and ready to get landing. By using my power, I know what to do. I focused in my mind, turning myself into a ghost. I'm floating in the air.

"Oh! Look at me! I'm Danny Phantom! I'm going to kick some ghosts' butts." I laughed for my succeed.

"Um... Can you through walls?" Rockie asked.

"Oh yeah! We're on a mission. Guess that being a ghost is a piece of cake." I smiled. I went to Towa Prison by through to the walls. When we're in there, we saw a lot of green reploids with one red eyeball on their heads. I felt my ghost power is fading. $# *! I need to stop it for now. I changed myself back to normal. We're hiding at the side of the wall. I took out my trusty headphone with digital eye glass and a small mic from my backpack. Being a spy is always prepare. I wore it and took a picture of those guys.

"Tyro, why are you taking those pictures? I mean, they might their fans of yours." Rockie looked at me.

"Not positively, we should send these photos to Alia. I'm not pretty smart for what the mavericks look like." I said. I sent the photos to Alia. While I'm waiting for her, I looked around. The surveillance cameras are everywhere except to my spot.

"Hmmmmm... The security guys are more overprotective that policemen. Seems like the prisoners' jails are like condominiums." said Rockie, rubbing his nose.

"What the coconut?!" I looked at the jails. Rockie was right. All the jails are like a condominiums with steel doors. "You're right. I think they made it for the prisoners more comfortable."

*Beep! Beep!*

My headphone is beeping. I answered the call. The hologram screen came out and it was Alia that calling me.

"Tyro, this is Alia." she said.

"Yo! What's up?"

"You sent me the photo. The green reploids are the mavericks."

"How did you know, because of the colour?"

"No, I saw the tattoos on their shoulders."

I felt like someone comes in. "Really? Mavericks have tattoos. Wait! Let me check. Someone's coming." I hid on the wall and took a peek. Just I thought. The green maverick arrived. I tackled him and broke his neck like I learned from military class. He's dead and I finally saw the tattoo on his shoulder, the sign is a wolf with math equation and sharp teeth. This is the symbol of the devilish maverick. "I guess MH's symbol is better than this." I chuckled.

"Yeah... But some other times, the mavericks can contagious to the other reploids without the symbols. Just be careful to fight them." Alia warned me.

"Oh! Alia, Rockie noticed something. The prisoners' jails are like condominiums and they have steel doors. They were really comfortable in there but I think they got home sick if they stuck there forever." I reported to her.

"I see... I'll tell your reports to Commander Signas. By the way, your mother said that don't do something stupid on your mission."

I sighed. "Jeez! My ma is always worried at me. Tell her that I'm always okay and I can take those mavericks down." I smiled for response.

Alia nodded. "Alright. Over and out!" She ended the call.

"Sooooo, What now?" Rockie asked.

I grabbed my energy drink from my backpack. I'm drinking it. "Drinking and power up my energy. I'm going to use the maverick's body so that no one will suspicious us." I replied. I put back my energy drink into my backpack. I took the maverick's body under my control. I possessed the body. Ghost powers rock! I can move his body. All I need to do is walk straight and find Axl.

Mission: Don't get anything suspicious and find Axl. DORA MODE GO! \\(*^*)/

After three #$%^ing hours, I still can't find him. Argh! I'm walking for so long in the &amp;^%$ing stupid hallway. Meanwhile, I noticed two mavericks are guarding the golden steel door, which is, Rockie and I are on the top floor of Towa Prison. Also, they have two surveillance cameras. Still wonder why? I should ask them.

"Yo, Bros! What cha' guarding?" I asked like a bro.

"We're on a guard duty to protect the most monumental reploid." the green maverick number 1 replied.

"Nice kitty cat and bear." the green maverick number 2 pointed at my backpack and Rockie. Huh! I guess mavericks teamed up with mavericks after all.

"Thanks. So, who's the monumental reploid, the president of hentai world?" I joked to them.

They laughed. Give them a sense of humour.

"Oh man! This guy is funny." The green maverick number 1 can't handle his laughter.

"Actually, we're guarding the maverick hunter with copy shot, Axl." the green maverick number 2 answered.

"Aaaaahhh, Okay." I'm nodding... O-O

"WHAT THE HOLY FLYING COWABANGA, WATERMELON, PEGSUS OF THE PUMPKIN KING! AXL IS IN THERE!" I shocked with my big, loud mouth. Really! Axl is in there that #$%ing time. FINAAAAAAAALLLLLLY! All the pain and suffer!

The green mavericks looked each other and confused. They looked at me back. Oops! I shouldn't do that. I covered my mouth.

"Um... Is this your first time here?" the green maverick number 1 asked. Yes! Good question. I quickly nodded.

"Dude, I forgot something. Today is the execution of Axl." said the green maverick number 2.

"What time?"

"Um... 8:00 PM, Night time."

"It's 12:00 PM here. We should get some lunch."

While the two green mavericks are chatting, they're going to execute Axl. Unbelievable! I have to do something. I can't fight them in my disguise. Unless...

"You know what, guys. I like you. So... YOU TWO AND THE SURVENLLANCE CAMERAS, SELF-DESTRUCT!" I shouted at the end.

"Huh?" the two were confused and then...

*BOOOOOOMMM!*

The two mavericks and the surveillance cameras exploded. I took out the maverick's body and changed my original body back to normal. Phew! That's over. I heard Rockie is laughing so hard.

"Hahahahahaha! Holy Mamamia! This is soooooo hardcore."

"Yeah... I got pissed off because they're going to kill Axl tonight. It's better to save him than doing nothing." I searched the lock for break Axl free. I found it but... "Dang it!"

"What is it, Tyro?"

"Rockie, there's a password on the lock." I pointed at the password lock screen. "I'm so stupid that I forgot to ask them." I'm so so so stupid. I tapped my foot to think. Wait a minute! I got it. I took out my rectangular eye-glasses and wore it.

Rockie's P.O.V.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"We shall solve this deplorable mystification." Huh?

OMG! Tyro changed into a smartass genius, Wildheart. She has a brain of math and science but an arrogant tongue. If Tyro is terrible in math problem, Wildheart will solve it. Unlike Kelly, her hair is light purple with a pony tail. Tyro transformed into Wildheart because she wore her eyeglasses. Why? Because Wildheart is astigmatism. MPDs are different.

"So, Where am I? What will be the problem?" she asked.

"Well, we're in Towa Prison and we found Axl but Tyro needs your help to find the password." I explained to her.

Wildheart went closer to the password lock screen. She pressed the buttons of 1-2-4-1-2.

PASSWORD ACCEPTED

The golden steel door opened. Wildheart and I entered Axl's 'prison'. Wow! She broke the code in seconds.

"How arid. I thought it's a mathematics. It was too idiot-proof." she said.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! How can you do that?" I asked and amazed.

"Translate Axl's name into numbers."

"Huh? I don't get it."

"One is A, twenty-four is X and twelve is L. That is my persiflage. I must go." Wildheart pulled out her glasses.

Now, I get it.

Tyro's P.O.V.

I'm back and where the heck am I? Why I'm in a living room with a mess? Huh! Am I inside of Axl's prison? I am so bamboozle right now.

"Um... what happened?"

"You used Wildheart to enter the password. She said that the password is 12412. It's coming from the alphabet." Rockie explained. Oh! Now I remembered. I used Wildheart to access the password.

"Haha! Good thing I need her... What 12412 stand for?"

"1 is A, 24 is X and 12 is L. She said that it's the numbers of the alphabet."

"Oooooh wow! She's smart." I surprised. I looked around again that I admitted it. This is Axl's 'prison'. It's like a living room with his messy clothes, newspapers and books. It's like having a tsunami here. It's more comfortable than the old style jail but this will be the end. I have to find him fast. "We need to find him and explain the whole details." I said.

"Okay! Investigate and Search! Investigate and Search!" Rockie sang.

We investigated the whole 'prison' thing. I didn't know he had a kitchen, bathroom and bedroom but there are no Wi-Fi, no videogames and no signal from the phones. How is he so patience about that?

"Hoho! Axl never laundry his dirty clothes and underwears. Plus, he has porn magazine in the cabinets." Rockie giggled to mess up with Axl's cabinet. He grabbed the magazine.

Oh gosh! Please stop doing dirty things on my mind. I rushed at the cabinet to stop him and snatched the magazine. "We're on a mission, not messing up Axl's things." I scolded him. I looked at the magazine.

/0_0/

"I just lied about the porn magazine. We didn't know that he's your fan. He has a lot of CDs and magazines." said Rockie.

I blushed. I'm holding a showbiz magazine with the front cover of me. "I didn't know. Oooookay! Continue searching!" I ignored it. Whoa! Axl is really a fan of me as Nica Isabella. He might surprise that I'm going to save him. *sigh*

Continue searching...

I went to the bedroom. I noticed the green photo album on the small table. I opened and turned the pages of the photo album. It's only four pictures. The first, second and third pictures are all about himself, X, Zero, Uncle Signas, Alia, Layer, Palette, Papa Bear, Mama Bear and other friends. Wow! It was full of happy memories. When I turned the last page and... Surprise! It was Axl and me in the age of six. We did the peace signs and smiled together. My memories are back that Axl and I were best friends. Even, we logged in on our Facebook, we're still best friends. That's why he didn't chat with me last year. What if I tell him that Nica and I are the only one? Maybe he's happy.

I closed the photo album. Eventually, I saw a big capsule. It's for the reploids that sleeps there.

"I should take a look." I whispered. I went closer and took a look. OMG! Axl is sleeping in there. I found him... without his shirt and helmet. OMG! He has… ABS. /O_O/

"Tyro, did you find him?" Rockie asked and walked to the capsule.

I pointed at it. "Found him... and he's sleeping." I whispered to him. I took out my polarized camera and took a picture of him. My polarized camera came out the photo. I shook it and put it on my backpack.

"Hoy! You should wake him-Oooooh! Are you going to take a picture of him, naked?" Rockie asked with a smirk. Oh no! That smirk and his pervert mind again.

"Oh hell no!" I shocked.

"Rawr!" Rockie jumped on the top of me. OMG! He's going to get my camera. "I'll do it! I'll do it!" he yelled with excitement.

"Shesh! You're going to wake him up!" I shouted... softly, I think. I raised my camera so that Rockie can't reach it. I still wave sideways. I don't hurt him.

*CLICK*

Oops! I accidentally clicked my camera. The photo came out of my camera. I shook it and looked at it. Huh?!

o_o

o_o

O_O

Axl's eyes are open in this photo.

Axl's P.O.V.

It was five months that I locked up in a house-like jail. So boring that I can't do anything, only just making normal things here. I tried to use my copy shot to escape but it didn't work. The steel door has laser proof, fire proof, sound proof and everything proof. Argh! This is so boring. I miss to go somewhere. I miss to fight mavericks... I miss my friends... X... Zero... Where are you, guys?

Now, I'm sitting on the couch and reading my favourite singer, Nica Isabella. She is the best AND also super cute. My favourite song is 'Angel with a shotgun', which I remember Tyro. I wonder how is she. She doesn't want me to avoid her. I should tell her that I'm trap in this hell hole. According to the magazine I read, she has a long vacation and her business to attend.

"I guess I should go to sleep now." I yawned. I went to my bedroom and opened my capsule. I lied on my bed, covered myself with a blanket. The capsule closed. I went to sleep. Suddenly, I feel the heat inside of my capsule.

"Stupid capsule! The air conditioner is broken. I better get naked. There's no surveillance camera or stalker." I said. I opened the capsule, took off my clothes, closed the capsule and slept. Much better!

One hour later...

"Found him... he's sleeping." Huh?

I heard a voice of a girl and flashing sound.

"Hoy! You should wake him-Oooooooh! Are you going to take a picture of him, naked?"

"Oh hell no!" Oh hell no! There's a pervert and the stalker. I wish I have a gun with me. Curse you, mavericks!

I quickly opened my eyes and HOLY COW! Um... I didn't see a cow but I saw a bear jumped on the top of the pink haired girl's head. And that girl is... NICA ISABELLA! FOR REAL?! Is this a dream or illusion? Can someone slap me?!

*CLICK*

Nevermind! This is real! She shot me with that polarized camera. The photo came out of her camera. She shook it and looked at it. Her eyes widened. Nica and the bear starred at me.

I should speak up. "Hi!"

"AAAHH!" Nica screamed and fell on the floor.

Oh gosh! I opened the capsule and got out. "Nica-chan, are you alright?" I asked politely. I lent her a hand.

Nica got up and rubbed her temple. "Ugh... I'm okay. I was just-" her mouth is wide open, even her eyes. OH MY HOLY WAFFLES! SHE GOT NOSEBLEED! She pointed her temple like a gun. "DELETE THAT I SAW AXL'S NAKED!" she shouted, electric shocked herself and fainted.

"Oooooh! Goosebumps! I wish I have to record this. Hahahahaha!" the bear laughed.

"Whoa! What just-" Wait! What did she say? I looked at myself. /O_O/

I realized I was naked.

In other hour later, I wore my clothes and Nica woke up. The time is one o'clock in the afternoon and both of us didn't eat lunch yet. So, I heated up the leftover frozen pizzas in the oven. I know I'm not good at cooking but Nica didn't mind. We're eating the pizzas at the dining room. I served some sodas.

"Here's the soda, Nica-chan." I gave it to Nica.

"Thanks, Axl. I'm sooooo thirsty that Rockie and I searched the whole prison looking for you." she said and drinking it.

"Rockie? You mean-"

"I'm Rockie Teddie, the most lovable and cutest bear in the whole world. ALSO, Tyro's partner in crime."

"Rockie, I'm the one that I should say that to him." Nica freaked out and blushed.

"Tyro?" Is that Co-commander Angelo's daughter? Hmm...

Tyro+ Nica Isabella - Isabella = "TYRONICA?!" I shocked.

"Ring! Ring! Ring! You're ultimately correct! Nica Isabella and Tyronica Nightgale are the one and only." Rockie smiled.

"Um... Heehee... Hey, Axl." Nica, or should I say, Tyro giggled nervous.

I can't believe it. Tyro is Nica and Nica is Tyro. That makes sense! Say something, Axl!

"Tyro, Is that really you?! You changed. Your hair! Your eyes! Your body! You changed your appearance!" Of course, I'm surprized. She's very cute and became a pop star.

"Huh?! Are you not upset or angry?" Tyro asked.

"What kind of question is that?! Of course not, you're my favourite singer. Like, Wow!" I answered.

"Upupupu! I knew he's your fan. By the way, we should get out of here before they do the super, duper, nasty torture on you." said Rockie.

"Super, duper, nasty torture? What's that?" I raised a brow. What is he talking about?

"Oh $# ^! I forgot. Axl, what time is it?" Tyro asked.

I looked at the clock on the wall. "It's 1:20 pm." I answered.

"I guess it's too early to get out of here." she replied.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What do you mean 'too early'?" I'm confused.

"Axl, the mavericks will execute you. That's why we're here to save your butt. Commander Signas, Alia and the others are worried about you. Do you want to get out of here?" Rockie explained.

"Execute? Me? Is this a joke?!" I was shock that the mavericks will kill me. I thought they lock me up forever.

"Don't worry; we're getting out of- Huh!" Tyro stopped and stood up. She walked to the living room. "Hmm..."

Rockie and I followed her.

"What is it, Tyro?" I asked.

"I felt the auras. They were sad, suffer and despair." What is she talking about? Ghosts?

"Are you talking about something?" I asked.

"Not 'something', Someone." she replied.

"You mean that the rebellions locked up forever in Towa Prison by mavericks, right?" Rockie guessed.

"Rebellions?"

"Yeah! Rockie and I discovered this place. You're not the only one here, the people are here too. Plus, they're not only rebellions, they're rescuers too." Tyro closed her eyes. "I think the mavericks are going to kill them at the same time as Axl. As in, they're going to die at eight o'clock!" she opened her eyes and shocked.

"What?! Wait! Are you sure?! Are you not paranoid?!" I asked.

"Of course, I'm not paranoid. My power can see the future." she replied.

Powers? She has powers but she's a human. Did she become a reploid or born with gift? I should talk about that later. Right now, we need to get free.

"Do you have a plan to break us free? I mean, I can copy reploids." I asked.

"Copy reploids? Can you copy humans?" Rockie asked.

"Um...nope, my copy shot can't do that. I'm a reploid and I only can copy reploids and mavericks in disguise." I replied. I tried to copy humans a long time ago but nothing will work.

"I think I have an idea." Tyro closed her eyes. The bright light covered her and changed into... ME!

My eyes widened open and jaw dropped. How can she do that?!

"Here's what we're going to do. The mavericks will execute me as 'Axl'. Axl and Rockie will free the rebellions." Tyro explained the plan.

"So, that's it? What about me, Axl and all the rebellions fight the mavericks?" Rockie suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Tyro and I agreed. Jinx! We said it both. We looked each other and laughed.

Oh! That reminds me. "Tyro, where did you learn that power?" I asked.

Tyro changed back to normal self. "Well, Papa Bear told me that... um... I was born with gifted power. I called the 'Different' power. I can copy or change power from anything that I want. Like, I copied your appearance." she answered.

"Oh! I see. That's cool. You look like a super heroine." I commented.

"Heehee! Thanks." she blushed. She told me that what her power is. Born with her power? Maybe there's another reason but I might offend her if I ask her.

"Don't forget! I made a map to free the rebellions." Rockie pulled out the map. "That way, we won't get in trouble." he said.

"Good!" Tyro gave Rockie a thumbs up. "Oh! I almost forgot. Rockie, get my gun and give it to Axl." she ordered him. Rockie nodded. He got something from his pocket and gave her- WHAT THE?! That's my gun.

"I forgot to tell you. I stole your gun and used it to kill maverick since I was seven. Heehee! Sorry." she laughed nervously. She actually returned my gun to me.

~Time Skip~

Third person's P.O.V.

7:00 PM

The five maverick soldiers opened Axl's prison. Axl was reading a magazine.

"Axl, you will come with us." the maverick soldier no. 1 said.

The two soldiers grabbed Axl.

Axl shocked by them. "Hey! Let me go! What are you doing?! Where the heck do you take me?!" he shouted.

"We shall tell you later! C'mon!" the maverick soldier no.2 hissed.

They took Axl away and closed the steel door. The maverick soldier with a black kitty backpack asked to his mates.

"Hey! Can I rest?" he asked.

"Rest?" the maverick soldier no.3 confused.

"To the restroom." the maverick soldier with the backpack replied.

"Ooooh! Man! That joke is corny. Okay, you may go." the maverick soldier no. 3 nodded.

The maverick soldier with a backpack ran off. The maverick soldier no. 4 went closer to no. 3. He poked at no. 3's shoulder.

"Um... The boss told us that only four of us should get Axl." he said.

"Huh! I thought it's only five of us. I'm confuse." the maverick soldier no.3 rubbed his temple.

"Maybe he wants to join us. After all, he's getting excited to see Axl is going to chop his head off by the queen." the maverick hunter no. 4 guessed.

"Surveillance cameras shut down." Axl whispered and smirked.

While the maverick soldiers took Axl away, the surveillance cameras were shut down. The maverick soldier with the backpack ran as fast as he can. He stopped at the computer room. He opened the door and went inside. He put down the backpack. Rockie opened backpack and popped out. He went closer to the computer.

"Let's see! Let's see! Tyro shut down the cameras around the prison. Now, we must free the rebellions." Rockie cheered and tying on the keyboard to enter the code for break the locks.

The maverick soldier changed into the REAL Axl. "Just hurry up. Tyro might be in trouble. The mavericks are going to chop her head off." he said.

"Axl, Axl... You know about her but you don't know her very much." Rockie replied.

"Huh?" Axl confused.

Tyronica's P.O.V.

I'm here in the torture room of deadly doom. There's a lot of torturing stuffs here. Oh my G! Don't tell me the mavericks will torture Axl in BDSM. No! I'm in Axl disguise. Waaaah! I need Kelly right away!

"Dude, how long are we waiting for her?" the maverick soldier no. 1 asked.

Her? So, the maverick boss is a 'she'. I wonder what she looks like. They said that she's the queen. I looked around. The mavericks are two hundred. I have a taser with me. Maybe I should do it.

Axl's P.O.V.

The rebellions, Rockie and I ran to the hallway. I changed back to normal with my armour. First of all, the rebellions are missing maverick hunters, fighters and helpers. They are humans and reploids. Second, I told them that I need their help to save Nica Isabella. They agreed and they are a huge fan of Nica. I didn't tell them about Tyro. And so, we're at the torture room. I kicked down the door.

I shouted "WE'RE HERE TO SAVE- Eh?"

What I saw that the crazy psycho chick with spiky, dark red hair is killing the mavericks with small knives, pinned them on the walls. Gah! This is scary!

"Yo, Blacky! Nica needs help here to slash-slash their #$es!" she yelled.

Is she referring to me? Nevermind!

"REBELLIONS FIGHT THE MAVERICKS NOW!" I shouted.

The rebellions are screaming and fighting the mavericks with their weapons. I'm shooting at the mavericks with my gun. Glad that Tyro returned it to me. Speaking of Tyro, where is she?

"Rockie, find Tyro!" I said.

"But Tyro is here. She used Kelly to kill many mavericks and has spiky, dark red hair." Rockie replied and pointed at the psycho chick.

Nani! That's Tyro! First, Nica Isabella and now, that girl! I need to talk to her more about herself. I ran closer to that girl.

"Um... Tyro?"

"What the $# ^ing hell?! Who r u?! You should fight more trashes here." she hissed. Huh! Did I choose the wrong girl?

"Whoa! Tyro, what happened to you? Are you gone maverick?" I asked and completely shocked by her attitudes.

"Maverick? What are you- Oh! You mean that fashion diva. Guess I have enough mavericks now. See ya!" she waved and electro-shocked herself with the taser.

"Whoa! Wait!"

Tyronica's P.O.V.

"Eh?" I blinked my eyes that Axl is staring at me. His reaction is shocking. Aw great! Kelly scared him. "Um... I think Vigilante Keller scared you, right?" I asked.

Axl changed his reaction into confusion. "Huh! Who's Vigilante Keller?"

"It's my psycho, lesbian personality. I'll explain to you later." I answered.

"Mwahahahahaha!"

Axl and I heard someone's laughing. Could it be?

"You flirty peasants! You freed my pets and fought my knights. How dare you?!" someone came out from the curtains. Whoa! Holy pork chop! She's huge and fat. The maverick is a queen of hearts type.

"No! How dare you to trap and lock them up?! You have no right to do that, Fatty Queen!" I glared at her.

"I know why you lock them up because they are the maverick hunters and make them suffer to imprison them for forever. The rescuers tried to save them for freedom but you lured them in. You are a maverick." Axl hissed at the queen. We both mad at her.

"Foolishly foolish fools! It's my duty as your queen." the maverick queen replied, flapping her fan.

"You are not our queen. You're maverick. I'm the maverick hunter that shoot you down." Axl said.

"Oh! Sad for you because X and Zero are GONE! You're the one and only weakling! Mwahahahaha!" the maverick queen laughed.

Axl clenched his hands into his fist and glared at her. Oh boy! That's a rage point.

"THEY AIN'T GONE, YOU #$ *^!" I shouted at her. I continued, "I know maverick hunters don't trust mavericks. My gut feeling told me that they are alive. So..." My earring is glowing. I transformed into a maverick huntress. "Axl and I will kick you to hell." I smirked.

Axl heard everything and grinned. "That's right!"

Axl and I prepared our weapons. I realized that I'm holding an axe, just like Labrys. Cool!

(Maze of Life - Persona Q)

_Ain't it great, how we met each other,_

_On this wild and crazy carousel of life?_

_Ain't it cool, how it changed the paths of..._

_Our lives..._

_Set us off on new adventures?_

"Then, I will meet your doom!" she said. She unleashed her fan and waved into a wind blade. We both dodged it. Axl is shooting at the queen. I'm slashing with wind blades. The queen blocked our attacks with her fan. "Come out, my minions!" she summoned her fifty card soldiers. Ay hotdog! That queen &amp;^*(% is a cheater.

_This carousel - takes us round and round!_

_This labyrinth of life,_

_You can't tell up from down..._

_Havin' so much fun..._

_We forget to check where this crossroad's takin' us,_

_But hey, here we come!_

"She has armies around her." Axl said.

"Then, let's wipe them out. Do you know Zane Julien?" I asked.

"From Ninjago, ?" he asked.

"You can't copy humans but you can copy any reploids. Zane is a nindroid. As in, a ninja robot or android or reploid. Just try to copy him and use spinjitzu." I answered and winked at him.

_This carousel - spins us round so much!_

_Sometimes you don't know should..._

_You stay on or get off?_

_It's only just begun..._

_Welcome to this wild Maze of Life!_

"Oh! I see your point." Axl smirked. He used his copy shot and changed into Zane. I knew he can do it. He told me that he has copy shot since I was little. He can change into Doraemon or Cyborg Kuro-chan. Good thing that Zane is a robot. "Ready?"

"Yeah!" I replied.

_Ain't it fun, how this life is giving_

_Us the chance to be a hero or a fiend?_

_It's our choice, so let us try to make the..._

_Best of..._

_What our Fates have laid in our cribs!_

"NINJAAAAAGOOOOOOOO!" we shouted and spun into a tornados. We crashed the card soldiers and fell them like domino effect. We stopped. Okay, we're both really dizzy. That's why we're not full time ninjas. _

"Tyro, I'm going to get sick because of this." he commented.

The maverick queen waved her fan and summoned more card soldiers. Really? Again?! If I use spinjitzu again, I'm gonna barf. Hang on a second! Did the queen use her fan? Yes, it does.

_This carousel - spins inside our minds_

_This labyrinth of life,_

_You can__'__t tell wrong from right..._

_Having so much fun..._

_Didn't see the cliff past that hairpin bend in the road,_

_But hey, here we go_

"Axl, you must use the spinjitzu. I'll stop the queen." I said. I ran to the queen.

"Huh! I'm going to get dizzy again." Axl irritated by getting dizzy but he has no choice. He attacked many card soldiers as fast as he can using his spinjitzu.

I tried to change my axe into a fan. I spun my axe, used my power to change weapon and... Voila! A big, red fan with electricity. "Check it out! Your FAN will be defeat by my ELECTRIC FAN!" I shouted.

_This carousel - takes us higher and higher_

_The force of gravity's_

_No realer than the fire..._

_Burning in your heart..._

_Welcome to this wild Maze of Life!_

The queen glared at me. She threw a lot of wind blades. I smirked. I sliced all of her attacks with my fan. I'm getting closer, closer and SLICE!

"AAAAAAAAHH!" The maverick queen is screaming in agony because I chopped her arm with a fan. The blood burst and splattered on the floor. It splashed to my face like a rain drops. I used my finger to wipe the blood on my face and licked it.

"There... This is my punishment for being a queen # $%^." I smirked.

"Hey, Tyro! The card soldiers are gone and... Whoa!" I heard Axl shocked about it.

_Thinking you got it figured,_

_Thinking you got a grasp on how it all works now..._

_(But it's)_

_Spinnin' you round and round,_

_(Can you tell up from down?)_

_Spinnin' inside your mind,_

_(Can you tell wrong from right?)_

_Nothin' to do but let it go enjoy the ride!_

Damn! I need to snip off it. I shook my head and looked at him. "Chopped her arm with her fan is her true weakness." I replied.

"You pathetic brats! You are disgraceful! YOU DEMONS!" the queen shouted.

"Shall we end this?" I asked.

_This carousel - takes us round and round!_

_This crazy maze of life,_

_You can't tell up from down..._

_Having so much fun..._

_We forget to ask where this magic's taking us,_

_But hey, here we come_

"Yup! She's pretty annoying." Axl nodded. He ran towards the queen. He pulled the trigger and shot her all. "TYRO!" he yelled for final attack.

"Right!" I ran and held my fan. My fan is charging with electricity, even brighter. I slashed a lot of time and jumped high. I raised my fan. "EAT THIS! FINAL SHOT!" I shouted. I sliced the queen with a big slash.

_This carousel - spins you round and out!_

_You really don't know why,_

_But it makes you wanna shout:_

_"We've only just begun..._

_Let's enjoy this wild Maze of life!"_

"NOOOOOOO!" The queen screamed for the last. She exploded and died. Phew! That was over.

All the rebellions cheered that they have their freedom. This is a great news. I found Axl, rescued the rebellions and defeated the maverick boss. I smiled with joy.

"Tyro! We did it!" Rockie cheered and hugged me.

"Yup! Mission Accomplished! Heehee!" I giggled and hugged him back.

"Oh! You need to clean your face and put some make up on." Rockie said. He pulled out a wet tissue and make up from his pocket. I realized that I have maverick's blood on my face.

"Thanks, Rockie." I thanked and accepted his offer. I wiped my face with wet tissue. I put my foundation on my face, light blue eye lashes and strawberry pink lip gloss on my lips. I returned my make ups to Rockie.

"Wow! You're a real lady now." I surprised that Axl said that. I turned around and saw Axl is smiling at me. "I guess you're a fashion model." he said.

"Yeah!That's why I'm Nica Isabella. Since there are no more mavericks here, let's party!" I cheered.

"A party? Party for what?" he asked with curious and confuse.

"For your return and victory." I answered with a smile and wink.

Axl's P.O.V.

(Brick by Boring Brick – Paramore)

_Well she lives in a fairy tale_

_Somewhere too far for us to find_

_Forgotten the taste and smell_

_Of a world that she's left behind_

_It's all about the exposure the lens I told her_

_The angles are all wrong now_

She's ripping wings off of butterflies

All of us are outside of Towa Prison. Tyro AKA Nica Isabella is singing "Brick by Boring Brick" and dancing. All the people cheered for her.

_Keep your feet on the ground_

_When your head's in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

Thanks to Rockie, he delivered foods and drinks for the party. This is awesome. He is the manager of Tyro. Now, this is my first time to see the concert of her.

_So one day he found her crying_

_Coiled up on the dirty ground_

_Her prince finally came to save her_

_And the rest you can figure out_

_But it was a trick_

_And the clock struck twelve_

_Well make sure to build your heart brick by boring brick_

_Or the wolf's gonna blow it down_

_Keep your feet on the ground_

_When your head's in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_We'll bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Oh whoa oh whoa oh whoa oh whoa_

"Axl!"

"Huh!" I heard someone called my name. It was Alia. She's with Commander Signas, Layer, Palette, Massimo, Marino and Cinnamon. The girls gave me a big hug and Massimo is the strongest hug ever.

"Alia, Layer, Palette, Marino, Cinnamon, Massimo! I miss you guys, so much!" I'm happy that they're here.

"Axl, you were missing in five months. How are you?" Alia asked. She was worried at me like an older sister.

"I'm okay. I'm stuck in a relaxing house-like prison. They didn't torture me."I replied.

"Really? Do you want to stay there forever?" Marino gave me a goofy smile.

"No way! You should try it. There's no Wi-Fi, video games and anything. The capsule has no air conditioner." I smirked. I was joking about testing at the prison but the truth is I hate that prison.

"Glad to see you safe and sound, Axl." Commander Signas smiled and went closer to me.

"Oh! Commander Signas. I'm happy to see you again." I smiled him back.

"Of course. Thanks to Tyronica, she rescued you and returned to us." Commander Signas said. He looked at Tyro.

"C'mon! Let's get closer." said Palette and Cinnamon. They went closer to the stage. The others came along.

_Well you built up a world of magic_

_Because your real life is tragic_

_Yeah you built up a world of magic_

_If it's not real_

_You can't hold it in your hand_

_You can't feel it with your heart_

_And I won't believe it_

_But if it's true_

_You can see it with your eyes_

_Oh, even in the dark_

_And that's where I want to be, yeah_

"She's good at singing and dancing. She loves music, just like her father." he said.

"Yeah... I hope Co-commander Angelo is here to see this." I replied.

"After you, X and Zero are missing, Tyronica joined us as a freelance maverick huntress." Wait! What the! Tyro joined us as a maverick huntress.

"What?! When and how?! She's a pop star and a fashionista. Now, she joined as a maverick huntress. She has three jobs!" I was shocked.

"I know... She was registered by her father seven years ago because he discovered that she has a power to protect the lives of the people. Tyronica wants to be a maverick huntress because she wants to be like her father and also, she wants to revenge on the mavericks." Commander Signas explained.

"Is it because the mavericks killed Tyro's dad?" I asked.

"Positive... It was her decision." he nodded.

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_[x2]_

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

_Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba_

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

_Ba da ba ba ba ba ba ba_

I can't believe it... My reasons are to become a hunter just like X and Zero, and to make a good deeds for my responsibilities. Her reason is to become a hunter just like her dad but she felt sadness that her dad is gone and full of hatred on mavericks. I saw her fighting the mavericks. She was amazing with her power. And then... When she chopped the queen's arm, I saw her evil smile. I know this is different... I understand that she loves her father so much. Co-commander Angelo is like my third father to me. I should tell her soon.

Tyronica's P.O.V.

"Lost

X and Zero

They are the legendary maverick hunters that they are missing last year. Please search for them.

Description:

X

\- he is a blue reploid.

\- his helmet has a red crystal.

\- he has green eyes.

Zero

\- he is a red reploid.

\- he has 'Z' insignia on his left shoulder.

\- his helmet has blue crystal.

\- he has a pretty, long, blond hair.

\- he has green boobs on his chest.

\- he is a MAN.

Reward:

Nica Isabella's music video DVD, book of my real life, make ups, perfumes, pink scarf and autograph.

Make sure that you take a picture of them for saying the truth.

Love,

Nica Isabella'

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Huh?" I heard Axl and Rockie are laughing. What's wrong with that? Did I put something wrong?

After the party, Axl came back to the MH HQ. All of his friends missed him so much. He told them the whole story and I'm the one that saved him. I'm glad that Axl is here. Rockie told me that I got registered as maverick huntress by Papa. Hmm... I think he did that long time ago. Anyway, Axl will be my senpai because he's older than me. He was pretty appall that I sent so many messages on Facebook. Shocking, right?

So, let's go back to the story.

"Axl, Rockie, is there something wrong with my grammar?" I asked.

"Hahaha! No, you wrote something on Zero's description. Hahaha!" Axl laughed.

"Zero has a long, blond hair. All of his photos are true. Why are you laughing about?" I was confuse and looked at the computer again. Yes, I'm on Facebook.

"It's not about Zero's hair. It's about 'BOOBS'!" Rockie answered and laughed on the floor.

"You see, Zero's green things are chest lens. Reploids has that. So, you can change 'green boobs' into 'green chest lens'. He's going to get offend or mad." Axl explained.

"Oh! That's why. Man! I'm such a bully. Good thing that I didn't post it." I pouted. I changed something on my descriptions and stuffs. "Who is his creator, Dr. Albert W. Wily?" I asked.

"Um... yeah, you know him?"

"Yup! Rockie told me the whole story, even X." I answered Axl's question.

"Axl, Tyro, come to the Maverick Hunter base immediately." Alia called us from our signals.

"Let's go, Tyro." said Axl.

"Okay!" I posted it and logged off my Facebook. Axl, Rockie and I rushed to the base. By the way, I added 'Zero is 100% genuine manliness.' so that they know him very well.

**Yay! Axl is saved. Next is Zero or X. If you read this, do you want to see Signas' and other characters' stories? **

**To be continue… **


	4. 4 - Rage Evil Devil

4 - Rage Evil Devil part 1

Tyronica's P.O.V.

The places are so dark. I can't see anything. I'm just running for my life. When I reached to the other side, the walls are painted in blood and reploids' corpses are on the ground. My eyes are widened open that I saw Axl... dead. No! It's not true.

"Holy $% *!" I shocked and covered my mouth.

"Time to die. Hahahahaha!" I heard a voice... behind me. I looked around. The red reploid smirked, held his light saber and ran towards me.

"Waaah!"

I woke up and it's just a nightmare. All I saw is deep, blue sea.

"Tyro, you have a nightmare, haven't you?" the person talked to me is Axl. Wait a second! Did I sleep on Axl's lap? We're like a cute couple. This is embarrassing.

I got up. "Oh no! I was waking up. So, where are we now?" I asked.

"Still deep, under water. You fell asleep and used my lap as a pillow. You were in a good sleep back there." Axl smiled.

My face turned red like a tomato. Axl, Rockie and I were riding on the submarine. The reason why we're under water because Alia found the signal from Zero. We're not quite sure but it's better to figure out for adventure. In my dreams or visions that just now... I saw a red reploid that going to kill me with his light saber... Hold on! The red reploid and his light saber?! Don't tell me?!

"ABANDON SHIP! ABANDON SHIP!" I heard Rockie shouted in panic. I think he made a prank again.

"$# ^! Someone hit the submarine!" Axl shocked.

Huh! Someone hit the submarine?! I felt my feet are wet. There's water on the floor. The flood is leaking. "OMG! I think the maverick did this." I said. The submarine targeted at the cave. I got it! I held Axl's and Rockie's hands. Then, we teleported at the cave by using my power. Good thing there's air and my kimono is not wet, actually my pretty, short, red kimono.

*KABOOOOM!*

We heard the submarine exploded. The submarine has auto-pilot and so, we survived but sadly, we stuck at the cave.

"Great! Now, we're stuck in here. At least, we're safe and Zero might be here somewhere. Thanks, Tyro." Axl smiled at me.

"You're welcome and don't worry. I have a power to teleport. So... We should walk here." I said.

We begun to walk and talked each other. Axl wants to know everything about myself. I told him all of it.

Axl's P.O.V.

While Tyro, Rockie and I are walking and searching for Zero, we talked each other about our lives. She said that her dad gave his last message to her. I got embarrass that Co-commander Angelo also recorded me. She figured out that she's not fully human or reploid. She's an immortal, half angel and half demon. That's why she has a power. All I know is her school life and her hobbies.

"I know you're pretty shock that it's your first time to meet an immortal like me. Speaking of that, Papa Bear told me that I can't die and grown up. If the reploids can repair, why they didn't repair Papa?" Tyro asked with a frown.

I saw her sad face. "It is because it's impossible to cure him. I didn't know the whole details... I'm sorry." I replied with a sad tone. Now, Tyro is gloomy with her dark background. Crud! I should tell her. "You know, he's really a great dad. I really want to call him 'daddy'."

Tyro broke her sad mood and looked at me. "Really?" she raised a brow.

"Yup!" I nodded. I told her the story that I first met him.

~Flashback~

I was in the training room. I'm going to be an official maverick hunter but the problem is... X didn't trust me because I'm from Red Alert, a bounty hunters and I did a wrong thing to do. Of course, I followed his lead but he said he did wrong. Zero was a little trust in me because I told him the history of Red Alert and myself. After training, I have free time. Suddenly, that jerk named 'Jeff' mocked me.

"I can't believe that you from the maverick group, Red Alert, joined the maverick hunters. What a shame!" he laughed.

"Cut it out!" I hissed. Argh! I hate this guy. I know that I'm a newbie here.

"So, I heard that you lived them as a family but you killed them. I guess you're never become a hunter. You're a-"

"Will you shut your bad breath, Jeff?" someone cut Jeff out. I looked behind and saw a man with a trench coat, black pants, black scarf, trademark blue cap and rectangular eyeglasses. That guy is really cool. He went closer to Jeff.

"I...um..." Jeff didn't know the answer.

The cool guy pointed at him. "You made the whole atmosphere even worse because of your onion breath. You have no right to say the m-word and bullying others. To be a maverick hunter is to protect the innocent lives from mavericks, not to be famous and being selfish. Axl became a hunter because he wanted to repent himself and his family doesn't want him to become a maverick like Mr. Baldy. If you are a hunter, you must leave and do your duty. If you keep bullying him..." he removed his sunglasses and looked at Jeff's eyes. He continued, "I'm gonna kick your #$."

"Eeek! Yes, sir!" Jeff freaked out and ran away. Did he call him 'sir'? Is that guy a rank A, SA or S hunter? I think he's higher than Jeff.

"Man! Why he's so mean? I should put a rule that no bullying allowed." he sighed and put sunglasses on. He suddenly looked at me. "Hiya there, Axl! You must be new here." he smiled.

"Oh! Yes, I'm new here. How did you know my name?" I asked.

"Nas told me that you have copy abilities and a former member of Red Alert... Sorry about what happened." he apologized.

"That's okay. You don't need to apologize." I smiled. From the inside, it hurts that I lost them.

"They were very kind and took care of you but I blamed on Mr. Baldy for this." he said. Mr. Baldy? Does he prefer to Sigma? Hahaha! True. XD

"Hahaha! You mean Sigma? Yup! You can call him 'Mr. Butt chin'." I laughed.

He laughed. "Aw man! I wish I should call him. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Angelo." he smiled. Angelo? That's a cool name for a high rank hunter. I guess his creator was very lucky. Angelo gave a hand.

"Nice to meet you, Angelo." I shook his hand.

~End of Flashback~

"He is an awesome guy but I didn't know he's a vice commander in the first place. Jeff is never bullying me again because everyone is there for me and I became an excellent hunter like X and Zero." I said.

"Wow! That's cool. I wish I'm going to kick that bully's #$." said Tyro.

"But you already did." I replied.

"Huh?" Tyro confused.

"Co-commander Angelo introduced you to me since you were three years old." I explained.

~Flashback~

At the cafeteria...

I saw Co-commander Angelo carried a little girl with her pink princess dress. He went closer to me.

"Axl, you like kids, right? This is Tyronica. She's my daughter." he said.

"Aw! She's so cute. Hello, Tyro!" I smiled.

Tyro waved her hand. Angelo put her down on the floor. "Anyway, can you take care of her for me? I'm going to cook the meal for lunch time. Is that okay for you?" he asked.

"Of course, I can take care of her." I nodded.

"Alright! Thanks." Co-commander Angelo grinned. He looked at Tyro and ruffled her hair. "Baby Cake, stay with Axl. He is a good friend of mine. So, be a good girl." he smiled. He went to the kitchen.

"Papa Bear!" Tyro called out for him. Aaaaaw! She really loves her daddy so much.

I kneel down to talk to her. "Don't worry, Tyro. He will be back soon." I said.

Tyro looked at me. "Is Papa Bear cooking spaghetti?"She asked.

"Um... I think so." I replied. Think, Axl, think! I know! "Do you like to play games with me?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes! Yes! I want to play 'House of the dead' just like Papa Bear used to play." Tyro cheered.

Huh!

Tyro and I were playing 'House of the dead 2' on Wii. I was dumbfounded that Tyro is good at shooting and playing videogames. Maybe Co-commander Angelo teaches her to play videogames but... Is it really okay that Tyro plays horror games? Seriously, this kid is brave.

"Axl, those zombies are bad." said Tyro.

"Yup! They are bad." I replied.

"Let me guess, you have a babysitting job." /$ *! It's Jeff again. He's going to bullying me again.

"Grow up, Jeff. I'm playing with Co-commander Angelo's daughter." I said and I'm not looking at him. Damn! He's ruining our play time.

"Playing boys' games? Pathetic! Tyro is a girl, right? You should play girly games. Haha! You're dumb as always. I know, you will be a make-up doll or playing tea party- Ouch!" Jeff got hit by Tyro. She threw a Wii remote at him.

"Shut the #$ * up or I'll rip your #$ *ing balls off!"

D8

It wasn't me. It was Tyro and she already played 'House of the dead: Overkill'. She pulled out her paint gun. She targeted at Jeff. "You! Bad! Bad Zombie!" She fired at him with paintballs.

~End of Flashback~

Tyronica's reaction - O_O

"Are you cereal?" she asked.

"Yup!" I nodded.

"Weh! How old are you?"

"I'm twenty years old."

"Huh! You mean, you're old."

"Whaaat! Heck no! I'm a young adult." Well, I'm really older than her but I'm not sixty-year-old man. She's really grown up buuuut... with her weird imagination... just like Co-commander Angelo. I love her sense of humour. It makes me laugh. Good thing that Jeff wasn't here anymore because them. Like father, like daughter. It's very sad for me that she left us in seven years. Now, she's back in action. Hmm... We noticed Rockie isn't much talkative right now. He is walking backwards.

"Rockie, you're in a silent mode now." said Tyro.

"Also, you're walking backwards." I said.

"Oh! Upupupupupu! I was looking at the back so that I will tell you that there's a ghost." Rockie giggled.

"Then, I will kill them with my camera obscura." Tyro replied.

I raised a brow. "Really? Camera Obscura from Fatal Frame?" I'm confused, rubbing my temple.

"Of course, I have it in Rockie's pocket." She smiled. She looked at Rockie with her 'get-it' look.

"Okie dokie!" Rockie took out the camera obscura from his pocket and gave it to Tyro. Whoa! That is real. Rockie has everything.

"This is Papa Bear's camera. He told me that he took a picture of every ghost and also, fought the bad spirits." said Tyro.

Co-commander Angelo fought the ghosts with his camera. Hmm...

~Imagination~

Ghost: "Ooooooh! We're going to haunt you."

Co-commander Angelo: "No need to fear! The power of the camera will perish you! But first... DIE WITH MY POWER OF SELFIE!"

~End~

Okay! That is really funny if he took selfie with the ghost. I should continue wal- *bumps* I bumped at Tyro.

"Tyro, what's up?" I asked.

Tyro is just standing there like a statue. I walked closer and shocked. Tyro, Rockie and I saw reploids' corpses. This is horrible. It's violent and gory. It's so many of them. I tried not to scream but I felt angry that someone killed them.

"Rockie, are the corpses old?" Tyro asked.

Rockie analyzed them. "Yup! They were five months old. The dead bodies are researchers and scientists. Guess the culprit is still alive." he answered.

"Maybe that maverick did this. I'll shoot his or her head with my gun. I can't believe that he or she killed them without mercy." I hissed. I'm really mad at the merciless maverick.

"I wonder if Slenderman's still exist here." Rockie wondered.

"Are you kidding me?! Slenderman doesn't exist because he's from a videogame." I said. Slenderman for real?

"Slenderman lives in a deep, dark forest. He can live here. Maybe the maverick's name is Slenderman." said Tyro. I face palmed that they think that Slenderman is real. I don't trust at fake story of Slendy. I already heard the news about two girls killed their friend last year and it's insane.

"Waaah!"

"Tyro, you already saw a dead body. What are you screaming about?" I swear that I heard Tyro.

"W-w-w-w-WHITE LADY! AAAAAAAAAH!" Tyro screamed. She took a picture and ran away.

"W-w-what are you-?" Rockie poked my leg and pointed at north. I followed what Rockie is pointing.

O-O

Oh my god! I saw a white lady with long, black hair. Her face has bloody bruises on it. Waaah! Scary! DX

"HOLY $# ^!" I shouted and ran with Rockie. I ran as fast as we can. While we ran away from the white lady, we stopped and took a deep breath.

"I didn't know there's Sudako in the cave." said Rockie.

"Sudako? White lady? Whatever, dude! At least, we're saved." I said. Wait a minute! I looked around. "Rockie, we lost Tyro." I shocked.

Tyronica's P.O.V.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium_

Matte! Matte! (Wait! Wait!) Why I'm singing this? It supposes to be Zane's theme song. He's the titanium ninja. Oh well! I guess the white lady is gone. *shiver* It reminds me of Bong Chong Dong ghost. Ew! So gross!

Hmmmmm... Where are Axl and Rockie...? OMG! I lost them. Ajujujuju! Uncle Signas is going to kill me to lose them. Even, Papa Bear is going to upset me. Ajujuju! Sorry, Papa Bear!

But Axl is twenty years old. He's not a kid anymore. Hmm... I guess Rockie will take care of him. I walked to the other way of this cave. Gosh! It's so dark. Huh! I remembered my vision that the red reploid is going to kill me and Axl. That red reploid is... Zero... Rockie told me about the story of the red maverick.

Here's what he said:

"Upupupu! The red maverick is the most violent maverick in the history of mavericks. Sigma is the leader of the maverick hunters but he became a leader of the mavericks. He went to the old lab and found Zero in the first place. Zero's actions are berserk and uncontrollable. His laugh is very creepy but he's still hot. After his evil behaviour is gone, he became a sane and excellent hunter. Good and cool guy that I said to myself. According to this, Dr. Albert W. Wily is the only one who created an evil virus, which is called 'maverick virus' and creator of Zero. I don't blame Zero. I ONLY blame on that old geezer for creating evil scheme and made Zero a girly man. Also, Sigma is not thinking well. So, if the maverick is out of control, you should break the crystal on the helmet. Axl broke his crystal and fell in a coma but he's fine now. ^w^'

Yup! That was he said. Poor Zero... He hates himself as a maverick. Since I met him, he's a pretty, cool guy. I thought that Zero is a girl because of his pretty, long, blond hair and green bo- I mean, chest lens. Anyway, I must find Axl and Rockie before someone will kill us. I continued to walk... What if the maverick controlled Zero or created a fake Zero? Hmm... I'm not pretty sure but I need to find him. I should tell them that Zero got brainwash or something. While I was walking, I looked at the picture of the white lady. Yup! She's real alright but someone's behind her. I can't put a finger on it. Maybe it's a black lady. _

"White lady and Black lady do exist to this creepy #/ cave. I wish Papa Bear's ghost is here." I commented.

"So, you're all alone..."

I heard a cold voice from here. It's not very near. This is not good. I know that voice. Then, I turned around. Okay, the descriptions are red armour, blue crystal on his helmet, long, blond hair and green bo- I mean, chest lens. You know who that is.

"Come here and I'm gonna kill you." he smirked.

"Z-z-Zero, that's not you at all! You're in maverick's control!" I shouted. To be honest, I always blame on the mavericks.

"Maverick's control? Ha! Now, prepare to die! Hahahahaha!" Zero laughed. He unsheathed his Z-saber. HOLY $# /! He's freaking bananas! I ran away from him. He ran and followed me.

"WAAAAAAAH! OMG! DON'T FOLLOW ME, YUUYA KIZAMI! OR AOI ONI!" I shouted.

"RUN! RABBIT! RUN!" Zero shouted.

Whoa! I didn't know he played 'Corpse Party'. I ran as fast as I can. He's far away for now. Suddenly, the white lady appeared in the front of me. She pointed at the right side of the tunnel.

"This way!" she said and went there.

"Hmm! A scary white lady or Zero turned crazy by the crazy maverick?" I wondered. I looked left to right. I went to the right. Well, I have no choice eh. It's better to get curse than died instantly. I ran again and there's no sight of Zero. "Phew! He's gone. Thanks to that white lady. I hope she's not doing anything to me. I don't have a boyfriend but I have crush on Axl and he didn't know it." I said.

To admit it, I do have a crush on Axl in the age of six up to now. The problem is... he's the reploid and I'm... Not a human or immortal. Is it okay to say about my feelings to him? No, no, that is too early for that. It's like a girls' love pocket book. Well, I am a girl. Whoa! Whoa! WHOA! I must focus to stop Zero and find out how he becomes sane again. Well, hitting his crystal or taking off his helmet is the only choice.

Hmmmmmmm...

Oh! I saw Axl and Rockie. I should tell them that I found Zero and I need a plan.

"Hey! Axl! Rockie!" I waved my hand.

"Tyro, you're-"

*STAB!*

Axl's P.O.V.

Rockie and I have a good chat about everything in seven years ago. He told me that Tyro is the top 1 on her school days, trained a lot of fighting skills and medical skills from him and Ms. Marionetta. Wow! Her life is awesome. Tyro is a valedictorian, fighter and a pop star. She was a playful little kid with a crazy imagination coming from the videogames. Now, she has the beauty and the brains. I guess Tyro is a big girl now. *sigh* She's technically change.

"Axl, do you like Tyro?" Rockie asked.

"Yes, I do. We were best friends." I replied.

"Actuallllllllly, do you like Tyro as your future girlfriend?"

"Wait! WHAT?!" My eyes are wide open as I heard what Rockie said. "I mean... um..." I need to explain to him.

"I know what are you saying. You said 'I'm a reploid and she's a human' and it's also according to a reploid rule if nature 'You shall not fall in love with a human', right?" Rockie asked. Yup! That's my explanation. I nodded. "The main question is... Is Tyro a human?" he asked. Hmm... I think that's a good question.

"Um... Nope, she told me that she's a half angel and half demon." I responded.

"AND she can't die and grow up. She's immortal. So, age and different creatures doesn't matter." he replied.

"Yeah... But Rockie, You do know I'm Tyro's babysitter." I said.

"Whaaaat?! Did Papa Bear tell you that?" he asked with a cute rage expression.

"Um... No, Co-commander Angelo told me that Tyro needs a playmate and protect her. Her babysitter took care of her." I answered.

"Then, you're her knight with shining armour. I asked one more question. Do you fall in love with her?"Rockie asked.

Do I really fall in love with Tyro? I remembered that I first met her in the age of three and became playmates. At her age of five, I fell on a coma because stupid Lumine hit me on my crystal. Then, Tyro is happy to see me again. She stayed in Japan in seven years because of her father's death and works as a pop star. We chat each other on facebook and skype. We shared a lot of things. Now, I realized. She's so young but I fall in love with her.

"Hello? Axl? Hey?" Oh! I forgot Rockie asked me.

"Well-"

"Hey! Axl! Rockie!" I heard and saw Tyro waved her hand. Whoa! She's back in a flash. XD

"Tyro, you're-"

*STAB*

My smile disappeared. Tyro shocked. I looked down, staring at Tyro's chest, implied by a light saber. The worst part that the maverick stabbed Tyro is... ZERO! What the # $^ is going on?! Zero pulled out his light saber and kicked her.

_You reside in grand disguises  
Just to get, get away from it all  
Falsify the life you're hiding  
Just to get, get away from it all  
But the truth we pursue as we all beg you to_

"TYRO!" I shocked and caught her. Tyro's chest is bleeding.

"A...axl..." she coughed with blood.

"Tyro, just hang in there!" I said.

"..Z-zero... control...by... ma-" Tyro fainted.

"Tyro, don't die! TYRO!" I cried.

"Tyro got weak because of blood loss but she's immortal, got it memorize? She said that Zero got brainwash by the maverick. You got to stop him before it's too late!" Rockie shouted. He took out his first aid kit. "I'll take care of Tyro." he said.

_Kill the lights, kill the actor, kill the actress  
I'm afraid that the spotlight dried you up, whoa, whoa oh_

I nodded. I put Tyro on the ground and Rockie will fix Tyro's wound. I grabbed my guns and pointed at Zero. I glared at him. "Get out of Zero's body, maverick!"

"Tsk tsk tsk! Axl, you don't know about the history of the red maverick." he smirked.

"What?! What are you talking about? The red maverick is completely dead, buster." I said. Red maverick? I heard the history of the red maverick. Why he said that right now?

"Oh! It does exist. He's still much alive in years, became an excellent maverick hunter and you talked to him about your 'family'. Which is? You know the answer." he explained.

What the heck! Is he talking about...? Oh no!

"No! It can't be!" I shocked that Zero is the red maverick. No! I won't believe it. Tyro said that Zero controlled by the maverick. I should believe in her.

_Shut your mouth, you make me sick with  
All the lies, all the lies that you spill  
Slip and fall, I'll watch you drown in  
All the lies, all the lies that you spill_

"NOW DIE!" Zero shouted.

He charged and held his Z-saber. He slashed but I dodged. I'm still a swordsman beginner and I don't have a saber. Only I used my guns as a shield. I ran back and pulled my triggers. I was keep shooting at him but Zero dodged it.

_As you're tongue-tied, did you believed it?  
False pride never existed  
Now I am cutting ties clean off  
And I can breathe at last_

"Heh! You're too weak to use two guns. I easily slice your two arms." Okay! I believe that Zero is never boastful to himself. He's always the serious and the cool one. That's all I know.

_So we all stand enthralled by this bland curtain call  
And the truth we pursue as we all, we all beg you to_

"If you watch Black Lagoon, Revy is always win and I can fight using my guns." I said. Yup! Zero, X and I watched that anime. X told me that Black Lagoon is like a mafia, just like my team before but I told him that I focused on the action and catfight (sexy chick fight: 3). X covered my eyes because I saw Revy's naked body. _

_Kill the lights, kill the actor, kill the actress  
I'm afraid that the spotlight dried you up, whoa, whoa oh_

I'm keep shooting at Zero but he blocked it with his slashing Z-saber. Dude, he's a swordsman just like Kirito.

Zero is slashing left to right but I dodged by tumbling. I stopped, landed on the ground and still shooting at him but he blocked it. Man! He's good but violent. If X was here, he can stop him because he's Zero's closest friend. I hope he's here too.

_Don't even think about it_

_Don't even think about it, no_

_We're begging you_

_To kill the lights, kill the actor, kill the actress_

_Or kill us all_

While I'm keep shooting, Zero dodged and ran. He sliced my gun and again and...

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Rockie's P.O.V.

_Stop there and peer inside of me_

_You'll find a man once lost at sea_

_But all the while I would think to myself_

_It's not the end, it's not the end at all_

Axl vs Zero fight is really epic but I was busy taking care of my bestie. I quickly wrapped Tyro's wound on her chest with guava leaves and bandage. Guava leaves are the herbal medicine for your skin, hair and health. It's also for the wounds too.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!"

I heard Axl's scream. I turned around.

"HOLY # /$!" I shocked. I know saying bad words are bad but I saw a bad thing. Zero chopped Axl's right arm.

_So sick of nothing going right_

_Sail on along into the night_

_Not even death could stand in the way_

_You never even tried in the first place_

Holy molly! Axl got hurt badly. He held his wound, gritted his teeth and glared at Zero. "Y-you!" he hissed.

"Hmph! I guess I was right after all, you pathetic, little puppy." Zero smirked.

Axl pointed at him with his gun but Zero kicked him on the ground and AAAH! He stabbed at Axl's stomach. Axl coughed with blood. He became weak. Zero pulled out his light saber.

_Kill the lights, kill the actor, kill the actress_

_I'm afraid that the spotlight dried you up, whoa, whoa oh_

"Hahaha! Now, for the head. Say goodbye, Axl. Hahaha!"Zero smirked with a sinister laugh.

"NO! STOP!" I shouted. I need to get something from my pocket to get a stun gun but someone ran with a speed. It was Tyro.

Tyro punched Zero in his face with red light on her fist. She knocked him out. She went closer and held Axl.

_Don't even think about it_

_Don't even think about it, no_

_We're begging you_

_To kill the lights, kill the actor, kill the actress_

_Or kill us all_

_Or kill us all_

_Or kill us all_

"Axl! AXL! WAKE UP!" she shouted.

"Nngh..." Axl groaned in pain.

"Rockie, let's get out of here!" Tyro yelled. She carried Axl and ran away from unconscious Zero. I followed her.

We ran as fast as we can. There's no way to get out. There were full of tunnels. Only we found is the hidden room. We opened it and discovered that it's a laboratory room. Tyro put Axl down on the lab table. I looked around in this place. The laboratory room has tools in here to repair Axl.

"Tyro, I look around and get some tools to fix Axl." I said. I'm going to find some tools. Suddenly, Axl coughed.

"Axl, hang in there. Rockie will repair you." Tyro said.

Axl blinked and looked at her. His eyes turned dark green because he's getting weak. "Ty...ro..." he whispered.

"Axl, I swear that you're going to be okay. If you dare going to die, I'm going to kill myself a billion times. Just please! Please! Don't-" I was fully shock that Axl kissed Tyro in the lips. Like, HOLY LOVE GOD! AxT(AxlXTyronica) is real. I want to scream and cheer like a fan girl but not in this time. Axl fainted.

Tyro shocked and shook Axl. "Axl! Axl! AXL!" she shouted. "Damn it! It was Zero's fault. I should kick his #$!" she rushed to the door.

I checked Axl's wrist and it's still beating. "AXL IS FREAKING ALIVE!" I yelled but Tyro is gone. Freaking gone! Gosh! I guess I should repair Axl. While I was fixing Axl in 20 minutes, someone opened the door. It was a cute goth girl. She has straight, black hair and purple eyes, just like little Tyro. She is fourteen. Hmm... she seems harmless but I still remember her appearance. It was a long time ago.

"I got his arm." she said. She held Axl's arm and placed it on the table. Whoa! Tyro and I forgot his arm. Good thing that girl doesn't have a fear of chopped arm. "Also, I called the rescuers." she added. Wait! What?

"Rockie, are you okay? Is Axl okay? She told me that you, Nica and Axl are in danger." the cute reploid nurse, Cinnamon asked. She's with the big reploid guy that he looks like a doctor.

"I'm fine. Axl is injured and Nica is going bananas." I answered.

"Can you explain who attacked Axl?" the reploid guy.

"Yes and... who are you?"

"Lifesaver."

"... Is it a codename or a real name?"

"Real name. My creator gave a name for me." he said. Oh my gosh! Why the creator gave that? It should be Dr. Who or Dr. Jones.

"Um...Okay. I will explain the- Wait a second! Where's that girl?" I noticed that the girl disappeared.

"Huh?" Cinnamon and Lifesaver looked around and noticed that the girl's gone.

"Oh no! That goth girl is a ghost! She's the bong chong dong ghost!" I panicked like a coward.

"Oh! Maybe she went out. She's the one that called us. She called the rescue team too." Cinnamon explained.

"Huh! If she's with you the whole time, who is she?" I asked.

"She is the president of the Von Monterio Corporation and the agency's daughter... Hillarie Von Monterio."

To be continue.


	5. 5 - 26 5 17 14

5 - 26 5 17 14

In the cave, the maverick hunters searched for Zero, the splendid, high ranked maverick hunter. He was lost last year after his best friend's disappearance. Now, Axl, Nica Isabella and her manager, Rockie found him but Zero turned maverick or controlled by the maverick because of the history of the red maverick.

Now, I'm here... alone in the cave. Oh yeah! I need to introduce myself. My name is Hillarie Von Monterio. I lived in the wealthy family that owns the Von Monterio Corporation and the agency of supernatural. Therefore, I also lived in Philippines. Cool, right? Do you know why I'm here? Well, I'll tell ya.

I'm here to search my sister... my real twin sister. My mother told me that I found at the church. My family adopted me because their baby sister died by her weak health. I was their replacement. They said that I'm blessed with a gift power that called 'Summon'. My power can summon any creatures that I command or control. Like for example, the persona-users can summon their personas. I summoned the white lady named 'Sadako'. Technically, she scared Axl, Nica and Rockie away. Jeez, what a pain. That's it. I better look for Nica. She's somewhere here. Suddenly, a slashing and screaming that I heard from the tunnel. I looked at it. I found Zero and Nica are fighting each other. Zero slashed but Nica blocked with her red lightsaber. She wore a maverick huntress outfit. I guess she used her magical earring that changed her outfit. Nica kicked Zero's legs to make him fall in break dance style. Well, she's the insanely pop star after all. She jumped and raised her lightsaber to slice him but Zero rolled over to dodge it and got up. They continued their sword fighting. They glared and stared on each other. Nica hit Zero's crystal on his helmet by her forehead. The crystal broke and Zero collapsed on the ground. Nica is panting and closed her eyes. I gave around of applause. She heard it and looked at her. Her reaction is priceless.

"You defeated Zero. Glad that you didn't kill him." I said.

"Who are you? Are you a hunter or researcher?" Nica asked.

"Both. Commander Signas told me that you were in trouble because of Zero. You're Nica Isabella, the famous pop star and fashionista. I'm Hillarie." I smiled.

"Oh! I didn't know that Uncle Signas called you. So... Hajimemashite." Nica smiled.

"Huh?"

"That means 'Nice to meet you' in Japanese."

"Oh! I see. Anyway, we should bring Zero, Axl and the others back to the headquarters. Plus, Axl is still alive. Salamat kay Rockie. That means 'thanks to Rockie', of course." I replied.

Nica sighed in relief. "I'm glad that he's alive and I didn't kill Zero. I know he's in the maverick's control." she explained.

"Me too. This is my first time to meet him. I read about him but I didn't see his personality." I wondered.

"Let's hayaku." said Nica.

At the Maverick Hunters' HQ, we returned with two injured hunters. Axl got repaired and rested at the hospital room. He lied on the capsule. His wounds have bandaged. Nica and I stayed here for a while. Nica is very worried about him. I patted her shoulder.

"Axl is a strong hunter. You should know that." I said.

"Yup..." she nodded.

We heard someone opened the door. It was Lifesaver came in.

"Ms. Isabella, Ms. Von Moterio, Axl's conditions are stable. We checked his wounds but it fixed by Rockie Teddie." he replied.

"Rockie Teddie? The talking bear?" I asked.

Lifesaver nodded. "Yes, I was amazed by him. He reminds me of him."

"Him?" I'm confused.

"He's talking about Papa Bear." Nica answered.

"Papa Bear?" Even more confused.

"Papa Bear is Tyronica's father, Angelo Nightgale. He was good at repairing and healing reploids. Even, he can change maverick into good reploid. Although..." he sighed. "He is an amazing hunter. I always never forget him." he added.

"Hmm... I guess he studied a lot of things. If Axl's okay, then how's Zero?" I asked.

"We fixed him but... he didn't wake up. That's why I'm here. The commander called you two." Lifesaver replied.

"Hmm... Okay. I hope it's not a maverick virus. C'mon, Hil." Nica grinned. She knew my nickname that everyone calls me. 'Oh! That's my nickname.' I thought it. "Of course, everyone called you 'Hil'. I can read your mind." she giggled at me.

Oh my gulay! Kaya niya magbasa ang isipan ko. (Oh my vegetable! She can read my mind.)

At the other hospital room, Zero lied in the capsule with suction cups on his head from a machine. Nica and I looked each other with curiosity. Is Zero has a brain damage?

"I SWEAR THAT I DIDN'T KILL HIM WITH A DUMB BELL!" Nica shouted in panic.

"Ay kabayo! Nica, you shouldn't scream here because Zero's asleep." I shocked.

"Don't worry, Zero can't hear you and he's not dead." I heard Commander Signas. He was behind us.

"Oh! Uncle, I hope I didn't kill him." Nica whined like a child.

"You're naturally not killing him. Hitting on the crystal causes unconscious or in a coma but now it's different. Lifesaver checked on him. He said that there's a virus inside of Zero's mind." he explained.

"Let me guess, Maverick Virus, Zero Virus, Sigma Virus or porn?" Rockie asked.

"Rockie, Porn is a bad addiction, not a virus. Please don't say that dirty things." Nica scolded him.

"Upupupu! Sorry, all men do that." Rockie replied.

Lifesaver and Commander Signas coughed with a red face. Oh great! They are really does that. Why all men? T_T

"Anyhow, It's a different maverick virus. We can't do the surgery or connect the computer. It has a diverse force field." said Lifesaver.

"Force field? Let me see." I said.

Lifesaver showed the picture on the laptop. It's a picture of a purple force field. Nothing is special- Whoa! Wait! I saw six sides stars on the force field.

"It's witchcraft." I mumbled.

"Pardon?" Lifesaver confused.

"Um... I know that witchcraft doesn't exist but as an agent of the supernatural, I saw stars on the force field." I explained and pointed at the stars on the picture.

Lifesaver, Commander Signas and Nica looked at the picture that I pointed.

"But I can't see it." said Lifesaver.

"Me neither. Is my eye sight bad?" Commander Signas raised his brow.

"I see it. Man! Why the purple thingy is so dark? Here, I will show you." Nica pointed at the picture and then-

*ZAAAAPPP!*

"Eeeek!"

"Whoaa!"

Nica and I shocked by a weird electricity from the picture. I dropped the picture. Nica fell on her knees and shivered. And I, just standing like a dork.

"Tyro! Are you okay?" Rockie rushed to Nica to comfort her. Tyro? Why he called her that boyish name?

"I'm absolutely, crazy fine. That shock made me a heart attack." Nica replied. She got up.

"Are you alright, Ms. Von Monterio?" Lifesaver asked and gave me a hand.

I accepted it and got up. "I'm okay. I have no idea that the picture has electric shock." I was surprised... a little.

Commander Signas picked up the picture. He didn't get the shock. "This picture has no electric shock." he said. His eyes are wide open that he saw something. "Tyro, Hillarie, your earring and amulet are glowing."

Huh! I looked at my red ruby amulet. He's right. My amulet is glowing. As well as Nica's golden star earring. My amulet and her earring are glowing brighter and they faded. What is that means? I have no idea but my mother told me that my long lost sister has a special accessory as mine. When I looked at her, her appearance is not the same as mine. I better ask. "Nica, is your hair really pink? Why your eyes have two colours?"

"Um... Honestly, I dyed my hair and my eyes are heterochromia." she answered, rubbed her chin.

"Her original hair colour is black. Her eyes are completely purple before but... It's hard to explain." said Rockie.

So, Nica has black hair and purple eyes. OMG! That means... "Can we have a DNA test?" I asked.

"Huh?" Nica raised a brow.

"Are you saying that you want to check her hair, blood, saliva and urine that she relates to you?" Rockie asked, put his paw on his cheek.

"Huh?"

I nodded. "Yup! I want to check her DNA."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! DNA? Why are you asking that? I'm not sick or anything. Mama Bear and Papa Bear told me that I don't to go the doctor or having checkups." Nica shocked.

"Then, why your parents never accept you to do checkups?" I asked.

"I...Um..." Nica didn't explain. She's just rubbing her arm.

Commander Signas patted her shoulder. "It's alright. Lifesaver will check the DNA for you and Hillarie." he said.

"Exactly... I know the reason why but I hide it in secret." Lifesaver smiled.

"Um... Okay... Hair and blood are okay for DNA." I suggested.

We decided to get a DNA test. Nica and I took our blood sample and hair sample and gave it to Lifesaver. Nica fainted because of blood test. Well, I'm no fear of blood. I want to paint it because I'm a gothic designer. Okay, I know it's gross but as a goth and a supernatural agent, I have no fear of creepy creatures. Hmm... I remembered the force field. After the DNA test, I talk to Nica about the force field.

"So, you're saying that the force field is a diástasi̱ efiálti̱s. What's a diástasi̱ efiálti̱s?" she asked.

"Diástasi̱ efiálti̱s is a Greek for 'nightmare dimension'. It's a forever sleep spell that the victim traps there forever with the nightmare of the past. I think Zero has his horrible past." I replied.

"Yeah... Zero is the red maverick before. I guess that's his worst past." She frowned and closed her eyes. Then, she opened her eyes and said "We should save him. Do you have any plan to rescue him?"

I nodded. I took out my chalk from my hand bag. I bended my knees and drawn a witchcraft circle on the floor. "This is the dream captor circle. We can enter to Zero's dream. So, are you power up?" I smiled.

"Um... I should bring Rockie to come along." Nica suggested.

"Nope, I better stay here for while. I'm run out of energy." said Rockie. Is he here the whole time?

"Oh! Okay, Rockie. Say to Uncle Signas that we're going to save Zero for me." Nica winked at him.

"I'm on it." Rockie agreed.

Alright! We're ready. I raised my hand. "Akumu!" I summoned Akumu, the god of nightmare to open the portal. The portal from the dream captor circle is open. "The portal is open. Let's go!" I said.

"Rockie, we're going. See ya!" Nica waved 'bye' to Rockie. She jumped down the portal.

"See ya, Tyro! Hil, Take care of her." said Rockie.

"I will." I nodded. I jumped down the portal. The portal closed.

Tyronica's P.O.V.

"Eh?"

I blinked my eyes. The surroundings are purple and red strings. Is this Zero's mind? Is this nightmare dimension?

"This is diástasi̱ efiálti̱s. We should look for Zero." said Hil.

"Huh! Oh yeah! Let's go!" I cheered.

"Hey yo!" Whoa! That voice. Hil and I turned around. It was Keller and Wildheart. What the heck are they doing?

"Whoa! How did you two appear in Zero's mind?!" I was shocked that my personalities are here... IN ZERO'S MIND!

"Um... who are you?" Hil asked. Oh yeah... She didn't know that I have MPD.

"I will say my name. I am Wildheart, Tyronica's math and science genius personality. This is Tyronica's crazy female dog, Vigilante Keller." Wildheart introduced to her.

"Hey! I'm not a /$# *! I am a talented, bloody, rapist huntress with my gen-u-wine small knives." Keller hissed to Wildheart.

"It was very nice to meet you..." Hil greeted to them with a smile. "Hmm! Tyronica?"

"You don't know! Duh! Tyronica Nightgale is right here. That pink fashionista-slash-popstar-maverick huntress!" Keller pointed at me and Hil looked at me.

In ten seconds,

"ANO?! IKAW ANG ANAK NI TITO ANGELO?!" Hil shocked.

I don't understand her language. :/

Signas's P.O.V.

Poor Axl and Zero... Those mavericks are going to pay for kidnapping and hurting them but I'm glad that Tyronica found them. Angelo might be pretty happy to see his daughter saved them. X is the only one left. Who is the real culprit?

For now, I'm doing paper work. Lifesaver is here to check Tyronica's and Hillarie's DNA for the results.

"How is it, Lifesaver?" I asked.

"Not yet... The machine is still analyzing the DNA of Ms. Isabella and Ms. Von Monterio. All I know that Angelo didn't give Tyronica a check up because the scientists wanted to experiment her." Lifesaver replied.

"Indeed. He is very protective to her. Well, Marionetta and I took care of Tyro since she was little." I said and I explained to him.

*Flashback*

The scientists and the reporters are outside because they want Tyronica. So, Marionetta and I take care of her. Tyronica is drinking her bottle of milk. She's an adorable, little baby.

"Aw! Look at Tyronica. She's like a little angel." Marionetta cooed Tyronica.

"Yes, she's pretty healthy because Angelo is good at babysitting. Speaking of Angelo, where is he?" I asked.

"Um... in the riot." Marionetta pointed at the window. We saw Angelo is fighting the scientists and reporters withfire extinguisher. Don't worry, the window is soundproof and bulletproof. Angelo is very smart that he never used any weapon to fight humans.

"I think Angelo is a warrior dad." I commented.

*End of flashback*

"I... see... He is very scary if someone hurts his daughter." Lifesaver nodded.

"Well, he is scarier if mavericks hurt her. He's always killing them with any bizarre weapons like machine guns, chainsaw or a giant mecha-dinosaur." I said with my crazy imagination and let a sigh. This is my first time that I said this.

"We miss him too, Commander." Lifesaver replied.

"Upupupupu! You said the crazy things like Papa Bear." Rockie giggled. He is standing in the maverick hunter base with Marionetta.

"Commander, Rockie told me that Tyro met Hillarie. Did you tell her that Hillarie is her long, lost sister?" she asked.

"No, not yet. Lifesaver checked the DNA test. He-"

*BOOOOM!*

Marionetta, Rockie and I heard an explosion from the machine. We saw Lifesaver took the fire extinguisher quickly. He took out the fire and smoke.

"Phew! That was close. I know why Angelo didn't want to bring Tyronica to the doctors." he said. He is sipping his coffee.

"Oh! By the way, since you and Marionetta knew Angelo. Let me remember you..." Rockie took a big drum and two drumsticks. He made a drum roll. "Commander Signas' first kiss is Angelo."

"PPFFFFFFFFFTTT!" Lifesaver splits his coffee.

I jaw dropped. WTF!

"ROCKIEEEEE!" I shouted and got up. I ran to kill that bear but Rockie ran away. I'm going to catch him.

Marionetta's P.O.V.

"Um... Will Commander Signas and Rockie be alright?" Lifesaver asked and sweat dropped.

"Of course, Rockie is acting just like Angelo. They were like brothers." I giggled. I remembered the past about me, Angelo and Signas. I looked at my engagement ring on my ring finger that Angelo gave it to me. It's a gold and silver ring with heart-shaped, red ruby. I will never remove my ring everlasting and it's my responsibility to be Tyro's mom. Angelo, you idiot, you shouldn't left me and Tyro behind. Tyro is always hurt but she won't care. I hope you will help her while she's on a mission.

Tyronica's P.O.V.

"So, wait! You can't remember about we met each other in the age of three. Our dads are best friends."

"I can't remember because it's a long time ago."

Hil and I talked about our childhood and I didn't know that I met her in the Philippines with Papa. Papa Bear and Hil's dad, Fernando Von Monterio AKA Fire the drummer were happy reunited as band mates and friends. Gosh! Why I can't remember the past. T_T

"Soooo... Are you done talking? It's because we found a treasure." said Keller with a childish voice. We saw what Keller is pointing.

"Holy snap!" I shocked.

We saw a lot of maverick viruses far away. Like way too many. Only Keller and my powers can handle this crowd. When I look closer, I saw Zero tied up with vines, pinned on the cross. OMG! This is more horrifying.

"Hey, Keller! You should kill those mother#$% #s. I'm going to get Zero." I ordered.

"Oooooooooh! More mavericks, more pinned walls!" Keller cheered.

Keller and I are going to kill mavericks and save Zero but Wildheart halted us. "Hold your horses. I think we didn't advert the boss." she said.

"Advert the boss?" Hil raised a brow.

Suddenly, we heard a vocalizing voice from the mavericks. It was the blond-haired girl with two back-up singers. They are singing.

(Let's Have a Battle (Of the Bands) - The Dazzlings from My Little Pony Equestria girls: Rainbow Rocks)

_We heard you want to get together_

_We heard you want to rock this school_

_We thought of something that is better_

_Something that changes all the rules_

_Why pretend we're all the same_

_When some of us shine brighter? (Shine brighter)_

They're good. Wait a minute! Are they the virus that put Zero in an everlasting sleep?

_Here's a chance to find your flame_

_Are you a loser or a fighter?_

_Me and you, you and me_

_Why don't we see who is better?_

_We don't have to be one and the same thing_

_Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?_

_Are you afraid of failing the audition?_

Hmm? I noticed the mavericks are increasing the group.

_You're a star and you should know it_

_Yeah, you rise above the rest_

_It doesn't matter who you hurt_

_If you're just proving you're the best_

"Keller, try to attack them!" I ordered Keller. Keller nodded and ran. She slashes the mavericks with her small knives but the mavericks avoided her attacks like ghosts. Whoa!

_Ah, ahh-ahh-ahhh_

_Battle! You wanna win it_

_Let's have a battle, battle of the bands_

_Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it_

_Let's have a battle, battle, battle_

_Battle of the bands_

_Battle!_

The maverick noticed Keller and hit her. Keller fell on the ground. she got hurt.

"Oh my god!" I shocked.

_Battle!_

"Owie! Not cool!" Keller whined like a kid. At least, she's okay.

_Battle!_

"Those mavericks avoided our attacks but they attack us instead." Wildheart explained, adjusted her eyeglasses.

_Battle!_

"Is there a counter spell on mavericks?" Hil asked. Counterspell,eh?

_Me and you, you and me_

_Why don't we see who is better?_

_We don't have to be one and the same thing_

_Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?_

_I'm going out and winning the audition_

_Battle! We wanna win it_

_Let's have a battle, battle of the bands_

_Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it_

_Let's have a battle, battle, battle_

_Battle of the bands!_

"Girls, I think the singing is the counter spell." I answered.

"Hmm... you're right. If they sing, it makes them virile and multiple of mavericks." Wildheart nodded.

"But Tyro, you're the pop star, right? You sing it." Keller suggested it.

"No, I need my energy and save Zero first." Only I want to do is to save Zero from the mavericks. Unless, I looked at Hil.

"What?" Hillarie asked.

"Can you sing?"

"Yeah?"

"You do it with my personalities. I'll do the saving the jackpot." I smiled.

"Okay, whenever you wish. C'mon, girls! Let's sing." said Hil. She touched her red amulet. "Henko!(Change!)" her clothes changed into a gothic lolita. Hil, Keller and Wildheart begun to sing.

(Under our spell – My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks)

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_You didn't know that you fell_

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_Now that you're under our spell_

I ran and ignored the mavericks. The mavericks paid attention at them. I admitted it. The girls are good as gold.

_Blindsided by the beat_

_Clapping your hands, stomping your feet_

_You didn't know that you fell_

_Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_Now you've fallen under our spell_

Hillarie is the lead singer. While, my personalities are the back-up singers. The mavericks became weak and decreasing. Meaning, they exploded into ashes.

_Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_We've got the music, makes you move it_

_Got the song that makes you lose it_

_We say "jump", you say "how high?"_

_Put your hands up to the sky_

_We've got the music, makes you move it_

_Got the song that makes you lose it_

_We say "jump", you say "how high?"_

_Put your hands up to the sky_

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_You didn't know that you fell_

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_Now that you're under our spell_

"What the hell! Who destroys my beloved fans?!" the blond girl hissed. I rushed to the cross that Zero tied up.

_Listen to the sound of my voice_

_Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

_Soon you'll find you don't have a choice_

_Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

_Captured in the web of my song_

_Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

_Soon you'll all be singing along_

_Oh, whoa, oh_

I transformed myself into a maverick huntress. I revealed my lightsaber and cut the vines.

_We've got the music, makes you move it_

_Got the song that makes you lose it_

_We say "jump", you say "how high?"_

_Put your hands up to the sky_

_We've got the music, makes you move it_

_Got the song that makes you lose it_

_We say "jump", you say "how high?"_

_Put your hands up to the sky_

Zero fell down but I caught him. He's unconscious. Hil, Keller and Wildheart almost finished their song.

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_You didn't know that you fell_

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_Now that you're under our spell_

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_You didn't know that you fell_

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_Now that you're under our_

"Spell..." Hillarie ended it.

"YOU!" the blond girl hissed.

"So, you're the one that turned Zero into maverick. I expected that you made a wrong decision, %$# %." Hil glared at the blond girl.

"Oh! Gothy, you came just in time. What brings you here?" the blond girl asked.

"What I'm here is kick your #$! Get out of Zero's body and be gone!" Hil yelled.

The blond girl yawned and let out the smirk. "You're so boriiing! Well, I better put a spell on you." she said. The black bat wings revealed on her back. Then, her background is scarlet and turned on the music. What the heck is going on? I have a bad feeling about this.

(Ankoku no Tsubasa - Lady Bat from Mermaid Melody)

_Bara yori mo utsukushiku tsuki yori mo nayamashiku_

_Taisetsu na inochi naraba kono te de sakasetai_

"Huh! Is she going to get mor- Argh!" Keller got hurt and covered her ears. Huh?! What's wrong with Keller?

"Gaaah! It hurts! I think she made a song of- AAAH!" Wildheart screamed in agony. Song of what?

_Ankoku no sekai tobira ga ima hirakareru yo_

_Mou ichido unmei azukete umarekawaru sa_

"Tyro, protect Zero!" Hil shouted at me and covered her ears.

"I have no idea why you got pain but Okay!" I used my protective, soundproof shield to protect me and Zero.

_Sono mabuta tojite mitsumete mayonaka no MASUKAREEDO_

_Ima yami ni suberi ochite yuku saa oide! Obienakute ii yo_

_Soshite eien ni nare_

The blond girl kept singing. Hil, Keller and Wildheart got hurt. Oh! I think it's the song of pain in their ears or minds. Now, I'm curious. "Why I didn't get hurt- Oh! Nullification!" I face palmed. The song of pain didn't work on me.

"Ugh..." Oh my gosh! That voice!

"Zero!" I called his name.

Zero heard me. He opened his eyes and glanced at me. "Who are you?"

I shocked. "Waaaah! Oh noooooooo! Zero got amnesia. Holy $#%^! Axl and x are going to kick my #$! Ajujujujujuju!"

"Stop crying. I'm not having amnesia. It's just that I don't know you. Who are you again?" Zero got up and rubbed his temple.

"Zero, is that true? Do you remember me? Tyronica Nightgale?" I asked.

Zero raised a brow. "But your hair is pink and you have a difference colours on your eyes." Grr! He only noticed my eyes and hair. Let me try something.

"Zero, do you remember that Axl, X and I played hide'n seek? You have the best hiding place that no one see me since I was six... your long, blond hair." I said.

"Tyro! Is that really you?!" Zero's eyes widened. Finally! He knows me.

"Hell yeah! I'm here to save you." I replied.

"..." Zero took a silence with a frown.

"Zero, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Tyro, I'm glad you came to save me but I can't... get out of this place..."

Oh! That's why. I guess he suffered from his bad memories about his creator and the red maverick. Papa Bear told me that he has a lover named 'Iris'. She loves him but died in the Repliforce Incidents. What would Papa Bear say to him. "Zero, I know you have suffer from your past but you're not alone. Not only you who suffers the past but also to me, Axl, X and everyone. I lost my dad since I was seven. Seven &amp;*^%ing years without him, I'm always still remember that, I killed many mavericks without mercy and it's painful. But still, my dad told me that the bad memories cannot remove forever but the people that we care about, our friends give us more good memories. So, just keep forward and see the future with our friends." I stood up and went outside the shield.

Zero's P.O.V.

*Flashback*

After my mission is done, I was at the garden and sat on the bench. I'm doing this for peace of my mind. That nightmare... no, my past haunts me. When it will stop?

"Hey, Zero!" someone greeted me. It was Co-commander Angelo. He is the second-in-command and Commander Signas's bes friend but we call him 'Co-commander' because he wants to say 'coco'. That what he said. T_T

"Hey, Co-commander." I greeted. I moved aside and Co-commander Angelo sat down on the bench.

"So, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing usual. X has a paperwork to do and Axl is on the training." I replied.

"I see..." He nodded. We took an awkward silence. Then, Co-commander Angelo spoke, "Do you have a nightmare or something?"

What the! How did he know that? I better give a straight answer. "Yes."

"Oh! if you have a nightmare, then watch 'My Little Pony'. It's a good show with a lot of cuteness and friendship. Don't play Five Nights At Freddy's. It gives you jump scares. The 3d one is scarier than the two previous games." Angelo suggested it.

"...Um...Thanks." I answered. His suggestion is for kids. My Little Pony? Why he watches girly cartoons? Maybe that cartoon show has millions of views on YouTube. Five Nights At Freddy's? That's not scary.

*Flashback*

I played Five Nights At Freddy's 3 because X and Axl wanted me to play this. I almost reached to 5AM. While I checked the cameras, the Phantom Balloon boy popped out to give a jumps care.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" x and Axl screamed like girls and hugged each other.

"Guys, I'm still alive. All I need to do is to reboot the system." I said.

"But he is so scary!" X and Axl yelled. I sighed. Kids...

*End of Flashback*

"Hmm... If it's a dream of your past, it might be hard to forget about it but you make your own new memories." said Co-commander Angelo. Hmm? I heard what he said. It's true that my worst past can't remove from my mind but he suggested me that making new memories.

"Sir, what do you mean 'making new memories'?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh! Making new memory is like a cure that refreshes your mind or you really like to remember the good ones. To make new memory, you can hang out with your friends or go somewhere to explore like Dora the Explorer. That's how I forget my worst memory." he explained.

"I see. I think you're right... Co-commander Angelo...do you know the history of red maverick?" I asked. This is my second time to tell him. X asked me about this. Now, I'm asking him.

"I know but it's better not to tell me. I already know your past but Dr. Cain recovered you. He's a great guy. I saw you anywhere since I was UH-class maverick hunter. You are awesome. Oh! Not awesome. It was awesome to the max." Co-commander Angelo praised me. Seriously, his rank is the highest among the rest. I should praise him. "Anyway, do you want to know my past?" he asked.

He asked about his past. "Sure thing." I nodded.

"Okay! Let's see... I was a human rock star before. While I was performing for my fans, the mavericks attacked us, killed all my fans, friends and I. My ex-boyfriend betrayed me because he's on drugs and teamed up with the mavericks. After that horrible incident, Nas saved me and turned myself a reploid. I became a maverick hunter because I want to protect the people and my revenge on mavericks. After my ex-boyfriend died because of execution, I felt guilty that I want to die. I was doing the russian roulette but Nas stopped me.

He said that suicide is for morons. He wants me to stay alive like I'm his little bro. I decided to keep moving forward and find happy memories. So, I did. I am happy that I met Nas, Marionetta, you and everyone else. I have good ones and bad ones but that doesn't matter. I'm just keep moving forward." Co-commander Angelo smiled at me. His smile is not fake. He is a kind person. He was suffer about his past but he forgets about it and stays alive happily.

I guess that's the same way that I did. I don't care about myself but I only care for X, Axl and everybody.

*End of Flashback*

I still remembered Co-commander Angelo and now, thanks to Tyro, I'll forget the past and help her to fight the mavericks. I got out and stepped outside the shield. The wind is blowing fast. I saw Tyro held her skirt because of the wind.

"Waaaah! That maverick girl is a cheater!" she shouted.

Tyronica's P.O.V.

Darn! The wind is too fast. That maverick girl made this. Hil, Wildheart and Keller passed out. Sorry, girls. I just talk to Zero about his past. The mavericks are coming in the front of me. Suddenly-

*SLASH*

Someone killed the mavericks by a single slash. It was Zero. He attacked all them. I guess singing is getting the mavericks weaker.

Zero looked at me. "Where's the maverick girl that you were talking about?" he asked.

I looked everywhere and I found her in the mid-air. "There!" I pointed.

Zero looked at her. "Hey! The guy is the one who hypnotized me!" he yelled.

"Guy?"

"Yeah... He copied my appearance since I was finding X." Zero explained.

"But why he's wearing girly outfits?" I raised a brow.

"Because he's a gay." Zero answered.

"...Oooookay, he's Gender-benter, Shadow Zero or GSB for short." I replied with a weird expression.

"Tyro!" I heard Hil woke up just in time. Also, Wildheart and Keller.

"Hil, Wildheart, Keller, are you three alright?" I asked and surprised that they're alive.

"Positive, We took forty winks." Wildheart answered.

"That maverick used a sleepy spell on us. So, how's Zero?" Hil asked.

"I'm here. You must be Hil, Wildheart and Keller." said Zero.

"Hillarie Von Monterio, at your service." Hil greeted.

"Pleasure to meet you, Zero. I am Wildheart." Wildheart greeted.

"I'm the amazing and absolute ravishment hunter, Vigilante Keller. Don't forget that. Well, I'll snip-snip the $/# s. Ba-bye-bo!" Keller grinned and rushed to kill some mavericks.

"I will fight them too. You three stop that boss and Tyro... Glad that you came back and thanks to remind me what your dad told me." Zero smiled. He ran and killed many mavericks with his Z-saber. Yup! That's the Zero I know.

"Rats! My fans are weak and killed." GSZ hissed and stomped her- I mean, his foot.

"Hey! You are going down to hell! This is our wave! IT'S PUNISHMENT!" I shouted at GSZ. My earring glowed, my outfit changed into ultra pop star outfit. The music is on. Hil, Wildheart and I are dancing and singing.

(True Story - Persona 4)

_Muna sawagi mushi shite mo kokoro ga Feel Blue_

_Kekkyoku wa te ni tsukanai asa ga kichau_

GSZ groaned in pain and covered his ears. Well, it's my power to kill mavericks.

_Omou dake ga todokanain da_

_Change yourself, kami-sama ni makaseterannai_

We kept singing and dancing. While, Keller and Zero slayed the mavericks. GSZ and his back-up singers are getting weaker.

_Just find hontou wa kikoeteta_

_Kimi no setsunai koe zutto_

_Shake hands te wo tsunagu yuuki de_

_Hoshi ga ima seiza ni naru yo_

"AAAAAAAHH! MAKE IT STOP!" GSZ screamed with outrage. We're not listening to him.

_Shout friends, honki no kotoba dake_

_Hibike sekai no kanata made_

_Dream bells, futari no kane no ne ga_

_Asu no door aiteku True Story_

Hil, Wildheart and I did the poses. We said "Love Shower Pitch! Do you like more? " with a wink. GSZ and the mavericks are gone into ashes. Yehey! They're gone.

"Love Shower Pitch, really?" Hillarie mumbled.

"Heeey! It's Mermaid Melody's catchphrase. It's kawaii." I pouted.

"In my calculation, the mavericks deleted in Zero's mind." said Wildheart, adjusted her eye glasses.

"Wait! Are you guys in my mind?" Zero confused.

"Oh yes! You're in your dreams of yuri." Keller smirked.

"KELLER!" Hil, Keller and I shouted at her. Yuri, my #$. It's /$#*ing gross.

"Yeah, I used my witchcraft to make a portal. It goes to your mind. That's why we're here to rescue you." Hil explained.

"That's amazing... Did you find Axl and X?" Zero asked.

"Axl saved from Towa Prison but sadly, X is not found yet. We're still searching for him." I answered. I didn't say to him that he damaged me and Axl but I don't need to say it because we're still alive.

"I'm glad you found Axl. X is the only one left. If I wake up, I... no... we will find him together." Zero smiled.

We all agreed. I guess Zero is back to the party. Axl will be happy to see him. The only one left is... X.

Marionetta's P.O.V.

I was walking and walking around in Zero's hospital room. I'm still waiting for Tyro and Hillarie. Commander Signas is sitting on the chair. Axl is fully awake and fully cure. He wore his casual clothes because he needs to rest but he was worry about Tyro. I'm sure that Angelo's love match works.

"Marionetta, calm down. Tyro and Hillarie will be alright." said Commander Angelo.

"I know but I'm still worried about them." I replied.

Suddenly, the purple portal is open. Tyro and Hillarie came out. We're so happy to see them okay. The purple portal closed and I gave Tyro a hug.

"Sweetie, I'm glad that you're alright." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Of course we're alright, Mama. It's just a singing contest. Heehee!" Tyro giggled.

"Singing contest?" I was confused.

"Yup! It was the evil Zero that dress up as a singing gay and Zero got piss off by that." she explained.

"Hahaha! Man! Evil Zero wore a skirt. Zero will kick his #$." Axl laughed.

"Axl! You're okay. Is your wounds okay?" Tyro surprised that Axl is alright.

"Of course, I'm totally okay. Thanks to Lifesaver." Axl smiled.

"Axl, if you really want to court Tyro, yes, you may." I said.

"Huh! W-w-what? Well..." He blushed. Admit it, Axl.

"Axl is blushing." Commander Signas said it.

"Yeah..." Then, we heard Zero's voice. We figured that Zero woke up.

"Zero, thanks heaven you're awake." Axl surprised.

"I'm glad that you're back." Commander Signas smiled.

"Yes, I'm back from the dead." Zero replied.

"Hil, did you turn Zero into a zombie?" Tyro asked to Hillarie. Oh, Tyro! You acted just like Angelo.

"Ano?!(What?!) No, I used the portal magic." Hillarie shook her head.

"Jeez! It makes more sense of humour." I commented. "Anyway... Zero, do you need some rest?" I asked to Zero.

"Yeah... I was exhausted that the maverick controlled my body. I need a lot of energy. I'll wake up soon." Zero answered and went to sleep.

"Um..."

Don't worry, Tyro. The maverick is gone and Zero's mind is clearly fine." said Hillarie.

Tyro nodded. "I guess... We really saved..." she almost fell but Axl caught her.

"Tyro!" Axl and I shocked.

I touched her forehead. Gosh! It's really hot. "Nani! She has a fever. She never had a fever before. We should tell Lifesaver about this." I said it seriously.

"I'll carry her, Ms. Marionetta." Axl said. He carried Tyro and we went to Tyro's room.

In fifty minutes later, Lifesaver told us that Tyro has a fever but she's okay. She needs plenty of sleep. He left the room. Tyro lied down on her bed, covered her body with her cute, warm blanket. Now, Axl and I were worried about her. Rockie told me that she was stabbed in the chest by Zero but she's still alive as an immortal. She has a fever because she used too much power. I need to research more about her immortality, her power and her weakness. If she has a weakness, I need to help her.

"Ms. Marionetta? Are you worried about Tyro?" Axl asked me.

"Of course, she's my daughter. I don't want her to get harm... Well, she can fight and defend herself." I answered.

"Yeah... Me too but we figured out that she's immortal. While I saw the maverick stabbed her, I'm out of control and going to kill him. After the maverick defeated me, Tyro rescued me. I... can't protect her." Axl frowned.

"Axl... Tyro saved you because she doesn't want you to die. I mean, humans and reploids can die but Tyro can't. It was very dissimilar." I said.

"But we care about her, right?"

"Yup..." I nodded.

Lifesaver's P.O.V.

*beep! beep! beep!*

"It's done." I surprised. The DNA machine is over. The results are here.

"So, they have answers now." said Rockie.

"Yes... The DNA results of Ms. Von Monterio and Ms. Isabella are 16 15 19 9 20 9 22 5."

End

**So, Zero is saved. The last person is X. I wonder where is he. Well, stay tune. ^_~**


	6. 6 - Strange

Chapter 6 - Strange

Tyro's P.O.V.

"NICA! NICA! NICA!"

The audiences are cheering for me. It's good to be back on the stage. I ran to the stage.

My fans' reactions: "WHOOOOOOOAAAA!" XD

Well, here I go!

(Chandelier - Sia)

_Party girls don't get hurt_

_Can't feel anything, when will I learn_

_I push it down, push it down_

_I'm the one "for a good time call"_

_Phone's blowin' up, they're ringin' my doorbell_

_I feel the love, feel the love_

_1,2,3 1,2,3 drink_

_1,2,3 1,2,3 drink_

_1,2,3 1,2,3 drink_

_Throw 'em back, 'til I lose count_

_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_

_I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist_

_Like it doesn't exist_

_I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry_

_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_

The spotlight shines on me. I'm singing and dancing as a pop star(not the crazy dance T_T). My fans are very happy to see me, especially my friends are watching me too. You know, Axl, Zero, Hillarie, Alia, Palette, Layer, Marino, Cinnamon and Massimo. Don't forget Rockie. He's the one who gave them the V.I.P.

_But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes_

_Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cos I'm just holding on for tonight_

_Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes_

_Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cos I'm just holding on for tonight_

_On for tonight_

After my concert...

"THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" Palette shouted.

"Keep it down, Palette. Everyone will notice us," Layer said. She doesn't want embarrass in the crowd.

"That's alright, Layer. Everyone enjoys Tyro's concert, even you," Zero responded. Which is Layer blushed. Did she have a crush on him?

"Tyro, thanks for inviting us to your concert. You're so gorgeous out there," Massimo thanked me.

"Heehee! No prblemo, Massimo," I giggled.

"Hey, Baby Kambal! I think you're holding someone," Onee-chan smirked. I called her 'Onee-chan' because she's my older twin sister. She called me 'Baby Kambal'. That means 'baby twin'.

"Holding someone?" I'm confused.

"You're holding Axl's hand." Cinnamon pointed at my hand and Axl's hand.

/O_O/

We're holding hands!

Axl is very quite... Too quite. T_T

"Axl? Hey, Axl! Hoy! Hoy! Hoy!" I poked on Axl's cheek in ten times.

"Hmm?" And finally, Axl has responded.

"Why are you so quite?" I asked.

"I was thinking... You really saved me and Zero. I was helpless to get out the prison by myself."

"It's just a past, Axl. You're not helpless. Besides, Friends are always there. I am your BFF, got it memorize?"

"Yeah... I guess you're right."

"Axl, did you know that you're holding hands with Tyro?" Zero chuckled.

"Huh! Well... I..." Axl blushed.

"Axl and I were always like this since I was a little kid." I explained. Yup! It's true. Axl is the teenager and I'm the baby.

"Now, you two grow up as a young couple. Upupupupu!" Rockie giggled.

"Oh shut it!" I blushed.

Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you something weird is going on. Well, the first one is in the morning.

*Flashback at the morning*

I opened my eyes gently as I woke up. I remembered that I fainted and having a fever. The cloak is 5:30 am in the morning. That means I had too much sleep yesterday.

"Ugh! I slept in one day. I can't eat my dinner... Hmm? Why Rockie is so heavy? Did he eat a lot of food?" I asked myself. While I looked at the right side. My eyes are wide open that Axl is sleeping besides me. OH MY GOSH! He's so heavy and wore a boxer and HOT!

"Hmm... Nice pillow..." Axl mumbled to sleep.

"A-axl!"

"It's so fluffy..." he touched my pink hair.

"Axl, Seriously! Get off!"

"...Zzzzzzz..."

"OH MY GOSH!" I got nosebleed and fainted by his hotness. XP

*End of Flashback*

And then, Rockie told me everything while I was busy.

*Flashback*

Rockie and I chat each other at the living room. He told about the DNA test about me and Hil, Zero's and Axl's condition. They're both alright but Axl is more worried to me because of my fever.

"I didn't know Axl is worried about me but I'm worried about him as well," I said.

"Axl is fine. He got his arm and repaired his chest. Reploids and humans are different species. You and Axl are worried each other. That's called a love life," Rockie replied.

"Whoa! Whoa! It's just a like life. Axl didn't know that I like him." I waved my hands for, like, no way.

"But he kissed you."

"Eh?"

"C'mon! Don't tell me that you can't remember because you're more focusing on that Zero-look-a-like maverick." Rockie pouted.

I shook my head as no.

Rockie sighed. "Well, Good thing I took a picture," he cheered like his spirit came back again. He took out his iphone and showed the picture to me.

"Nani!" I shocked as I saw Axl kissed me... ON MY LIPS! This is my first kiss from him. My face turned red. "Tell me that I'm in a hallucination or photoshopped this photo."

"Nope, it's a 100% big, real time."

*End of Flashback*

"Tyro, your face is red. Are you okay?" Axl asked.

"Huh!" Did I blush?! I shook my head. "I'm okay," I replied.

Axl touched my forehead. "You don't have a fever." he commented.

I blushed again. Oh no! What am I going to do? I know! I grabbed Onee-chan's and Rockie's hands. "I'm very fine! Onee-chan, Rockie and I will buy lolita clothes." I answered with a smile.

"Hoy! Sadali lang, Baby Kambal! (Hey! Wait a minute, Baby Twin!)" Onee-chan shocked.

"Upupupupu! It's sisters' bonding time." Rockie giggled.

Axl's P.O.V.

While Tyro, Hillarie, Rockie and the other girls were shopping, Zero, Massimo and I do guys' free time.

"Man! Those girls are wasting their money for shopping," Massimo replied.

"Yup! They are shopaholics." Zero commented.

"Hey, guys! What day is it?" I asked.

"Hmm... October 8," Massimo replied.

"Why you ask?" Zero asked, raised his brow.

"Tyro's birthday is on October 13. So, I'm going to buy a gift for her," I answered.

"Oh yeah! Tyro's birthday is coming soon. She's going to be fifteen this year," Zero remembered.

"Oooooh! I hope there's a birthday party," Massimo was so excited about parties.

I sighed and said "Sadly, Tyro hates her birthday."

"Huh! Why?" Massimo asked.

"Well..." I looked to Zero. He knows the answer.

"That's the same day as her dad died," Zero replied.

"Oh! I see... How sad. I think I get it now," Massimo nodded.

"Tyro likes to be alone in her birthday for not remember that day but she changed because Tyro and I played computer games together every October 13," I replied.

"That's why you have a day off every October 13... It's better to play videogames than being alone. I guess buying a birthday gift is not a bad idea," Zero nodded.

"What would Tyro like, jewelleries, dresses, shoes or dolls?" Massimo wondered.

"Tyro is a fashionista. She likes every outfit," Zero replied.

"Well, she told me that she loves anime and important stuffs," I guessed it.

"Important stuffs, like what?"

"You know, USB, notebook, baking tools and anything," I said.

"Hmm... That's for school and activities. I get the point," Zero nodded.

Massimo, Zero and I went to the store. We looked everything but for me, I didn't find a perfect gift for her.

"Hey, Zero! Do you think the heart earrings are cute?" Massimo asked. He showed the red heart earrings to Zero.

"Yes, they're cute but I don't think Tyro will wear them. Her star earring is always important to her. She refused to remove it," Zero explained. That's right. Tyro's star earring is coming from her dad.

"Oh, right! She always wears it every time. I should buy a necklace," Massimo said.

Now, back to the research... Hmm... Too much girly stuffs... Hard to choose because I'm a boy... Huh! I saw a small green and purple heart keychain at the glass cabinet. I looked closely.

"May I help you, sir?" I heard a woman in the front of me. I think she works here.

"Um...yes, Can I look at the keychain?" I asked and pointed at the keychain.

She nodded. "Of course but that's an USB keychain," she picked the keychain and gave it to me. "You need to open the heart. It's like a heart broken but the inside is a USB," she said.

I opened the heart into two pairs. Wow! It has an USB at the purple side. This is perfect for Tyro. Useful and cute! Axl is in happy mode. After I bought it, the woman placed the USB keychain in the small, blue box with a pink ribbon and gave it to me. I smiled that it's a wonderful gift for the wonderful girl.

Tyro's P.O.V.

I ran to the hallway. I saw Axl's, Zero's and X's backs.

"X! Zero! Axl! Hey!" I shouted at them.

They turned around and HOLY $# /! Their faces are ugly. They have burned scars on their eyes, a pimple on their foreheads and buttchins. Ew! Yucky! Wait a minute! They look like Sigma that Papa Bear told me. So, I'm not pretty sure that I go there. I stepped back and ran away. I saw Massimo, Marino, Cinnamon and everyone in their Sigma faces, even Papa Bear O_O. Oh my glob! This is a Sigma Zombie Apocalypse!

"Bwahahahahaha!" I heard a sinister laugh coming from Sigma. He was at the top of the tower and faced me. "This world is mine now. All of your loved ones and friends are in my control now. Face it, Tyronica! No one will stop me!"

"Not a chance!"

I gasped. My eyes are wide open and panting. I woke up in my dorm. Yes, it's just a stupid nightmare. Just a weird Sigma Apocalypse or a plastic surgery that looks like Sigma. Argh! It's gross. I checked at the cloak. It was three o'clock in the afternoon. I wonder what Zero, Axl and the rest are doing. I got up and walked outside of my dorm.

"...Help..."

"Huh!" I looked around. That's weird... I swear I heard someone. Oh well! Let me check who has free time!

Name Status Why?

Zero Busy Mission at Mega Park

Layer Busy Zero's Navigator

Palette Rest Needs energy for her next job

Massimo Busy Training

Marino Busy Training

Cinnamon Busy Helping with Dr. Gaudile

Mama Bear Busy Research

Uncle Signas Busy Paperwork

Hillarie Busy Witchcraft practices

Rockie Busy Paperwork

(Cloak Strike - One Ok Rock)

_What waits for you_

_What's breaking through_

_Nothing for good_

_You're sure it's true_

_Eien nante naito iikitte shimattara_

_Amarinimo sabishikute setsunai deshou_

_Dare mo ga hontou wa shinjitai kedo_

_Uragirarere ba fukaku kizu tsuite shimau mono_

Jeez! Everyone is busy except one. I knocked Axl's door.

"Come in," he replied.

_Towa ga aru sekai ga risou dewa naku_

_Sore wo shinji tsuzuketeiru sugata_

_Sore koso bokura ga nozomu beki sekai_

_To kizuku koto ga dekita nara_

_What will we end?_

I opened the door and went to his room. Man! Axl's room is really mess like a kid. I hope there's no dirty, stinky socks in there. Axl sat on the chair, read some research in his computer on his study table. He's wearing white shirt and black shorts. I heard a rock music which my favourite band, Night Falls.

_Believe the time is always forever_

_And I always be here_

_Believe it till the end_

_I won't go away_

_And won't say never_

_It doesn't have to be afraid_

_You can keep it till the end_

I went closer to him. "What' sup, Axl?"

"Oh! Tyro, you're here," Axl looked at me. I sat on Axl's lap that I made him blush.

"Why are you blushing? I always sit on your lap since I was a kid. Don't tell me that I'm too fat," I pouted.

"No, I just realized you never changed. Well, I hope you're not going to sleep again," Axl chuckled.

_Inishie eien nante nai to ikiru_

_Soshitara kibou ya yume wa ikutsu shinu darou?_

_Sorega sonzai shinai koto no zetsubou_

_To sonzai suru koto no zankoku wo_

_Souzou wo shite ite boku wa sukoshimata_

_Mekuru peji no te wo tomeru_

_How will we end?_

"Hey!" I punched Axl's chest playfully. Honestly, I always like sitting on Axl's lap and sleeping on his chest when I was a little girl. Now, I'm a big girl and Axl got torture. Mwahahaha! Nah! Just kidding! Childhood memories... I remember. I can smell him. It's pretty good.

"Told you that you fall asleep."

"I'm falling asleep because your armpits smell like onions."

"What!"

"Hahahaha!"

"Oh! Tyro, you jokester!" Axl shook his head and looked at the monitor.

_Believe the time is always forever_

_And I always be here_

_Believe it till the end_

_I won't go away_

_And won't say never_

_It doesn't have to be afraid_

_You can keep it till the end_

_Believe the time is always forever_

_And I always be here_

_Believe it till the end_

_I won't go away_

_And won't say never_

_It doesn't have to be afraid_

_You can keep it till the end_

_Keep it till the end_

_You can keep it till the end_

_And time will stay_

_Time goes by_

_You can keep it till the end_

I was just joking about his armpits. Axl's shirt is really good. It smells like flowers. I snuggled his shirt. Oh my gosh! I really love doing this. Axl stroked my hair... Whoa! He did it... I kinda like it... /O_O/

"Tyro, what are you going to do on your birthday?" he asked.

I heard him loud and clear. He asked me about my birthday. "Play videogames with you and that's it," I answered.

"But we always played videogames every birthday. It's better do something else than videogames," Axl said.

"Hmm... I don't know. Do you have any ideas?"

"How about going somewhere, just the two of us?"

"... Are you... going on a date with me?" I raised a brow.

"...Maybe." he replied.

...

"Eek! Don't make me blush, Axl!" I covered my face. Why my face is hot?

"Huh? I only say 'maybe'." Axl confused.

"Gah! Why my face is sooo red, maybe you kissed me?" I stared at him with serious pug face.

"..." Axl is speechless. Ooookay... Maybe I should ask him later.

"That's alright, Axl. You don't need to say. You thought that you're going to die but I'm glad you're alive," I said.

"Oh... I see." Axl looked back at the laptop again. Oh no! Is this a symbol of upset? What am I going to do?

Papa Bear: "If he or she is upset, just say positive."

Oh yeah! I remembered what Papa Bear said. Alright! Here I go.

"At least, I was kissed by my best friend that I like. No hard feelings," I said.

Axl looked at me with his eyes wide open. Great! I think it's getting worse.

"I think I'm going- Eh!" Axl suddenly hugged me. Eh! This is weird. My heart is beating. My body is getting hot. My face turned red. Axl kissed my forehead and I gasped.

"Tyro, do you like me?" he asked.

Whoa! That question gave me spicy in it. This is even weirder. I can't say 'no' to him. Well, I have no choice then. "Yes."

Axl smiled at me. I looked at his emerald eyes sparkled like a star. "I like you too, Tyronica," he whispered to my ear. He kissed my neck. Oh my god! His kiss is so hot. Then, he kissed my cheek. He stared at me. My face is red now. Axl closed his eyes and going close to my face for a kiss. OMG! I'm very nervous. I decide to close my eyes.

...

"Someone...help me..."

"Eh!" I pushed Axl's face and totally heard someone again.

"Tyro, what's wrong?" Axl asked.

I got up from Axl's lap and started to run away. Seriously! For the love of beefstake! Why I hear a guy's voice? Is he a ghost? What if I have telepathy power that connect to him? Why I feel so dizzy? Why the places are so blurry?

?'s P.O.V.

I was suffered by the virus that the mavericks injected me. It makes me wanna barf my blood out. I tried to be strong but I can't take it anymore. I was so careless that I don't my friends get hurt. I need... help.

'Someone... help me... Zero... Axl... Alia... Anybody... please help...'

'I can hear! Please respond!'

I gasped that I heard a girl's voice. There's something familiar about her. Did I know her?

'Don't be a scary cat. I'm a friend. This is Tyronica.'

Tyronica? Wait! The girl is Co-commander Angelo's daughter, Tyronica. She can hear me but how.

'Tyro, is that you?'

'Yeah! Wha- matte? Huh?! Did you just call me by my nickname? We're just first met.'

She seems confuse. I know her and she knows me too. 'Remember that we played hide 'n seek together with Axl. I found you from your favourite hiding spot... Zero's hair.'

'Huh...! X, is that really really you?! Where are you?'

'I'm imprisoned...'

'Whoa! What the hell! Where?'

'I... don't know... I don't know where I am. I was torture by those mavericks.'

'$# /! In one year that you got imprison and tortured by merciless mavericks. I won't forgive them... X, let's switch!'

'Switch?! How?!'

Zero's P.O.V.

I was in the training room to fight the maverick dummies. As a S-class hunter, training will get you stronger and focus on your targets. After my training, I went to the vending machine to buy some energy drink. I bought a red Gatorade. I remembered X likes the blue ones. Axl chooses purple ones before but now, the pink ones because he's a huge fan of Nica. I didn't know that Nica is Tyro. Speaking of Tyro, there she comes. I tried to say something but she moved away. She suddenly stopped. I think there's something wrong.

"Tyro, what's the- Oh my god!" I shocked that Tyro vomited blood and collapsed on the floor. "TYRO!" I bend down and held Tyro. She winced and her fever is high. What the heck happened to her?!

"Tyro! Tyro!" I heard Axl is calling to Tyro. He saw us. "Zero, What happened to- Holy $# ^! Did Tyro vomit blood?!" he shocked.

"I have no idea what happened. I only saw her vomiting blood and fainted. We should bring her to the medical clinic," I said. I carried Tyro and rushed to the medical clinic with Axl.

At the medical clinic, Tyro rested on the bed with blanket. She has a folded, small, wet towel on her forehead. Axl held Tyro's hand to comfort. Now, I know Axl has feelings for her. I still wonder why she vomited blood and high fever. Lifesaver came in with results.

"Zero, Axl, I tried to check her health thrice but all the results are positive. There's no cancer," Lifesaver said.

"Then, why is she vomited blood? Don't tell me that there's no cure for her?!" Axl shouted in panic.

"Axl, Tyro is immortal. It's impossible that she has illness. You should calm down," I talked to him to calm down but...

"HOW THE # $/ CAN I CALM DOWN?!" he shouted.

"Axl, Tyro is fine."

?

"Um... Did I hear X's voice right now?" Axl confused but at least, he calmed down.

I noticed Tyro got up. Her eyes are open but they are green, not violet-green eyes. Those eyes... I have seen those eyes before.

"Tyro, you woke up!" Axl is happy to see her up but for me, she's different.

"Um... Axl, Have you notice that her eyes are green?" I asked.

"Hmm?" Axl raised a brow.

"Axl, Zero, it's me, X," Tyro said- Huh! Whoa! Did she change her voice too? Or did she call X by her power? :/

"Cut it out, Tyro! You're good at voice over," Axl forced to smile.

"Axl, I know you don't believe me but I have no choice. Your favourite character is Rainbow Dash because Zero and I found your Rainbow Dash boxer at the laundry room. We saw you that you took it." Holy $# ^! It is X... in Tyro's body. Haha! We knew about Axl's secret boxer. Look at Axl's reaction.

Axl - D8

Me - XD Priceless!

"OH MY GOD! X IS IN TYRO'S BODY! DID SHE USE THE EXORCISM?!" Axl shocked.

"Wait... Is that mean you're dead, X?" I asked.

"No, Tyro told me that we switched bodies so that she can find something," X answered.

"Oh... What the-"

"Stop saying $# ^$y words, Axl," I stopped him for not freaking out.

"I understand that you two freaked out but I must tell you that I was kidnapped by the resurrected mavericks," X said.

Huh? Resurrected mavericks?

"Resurrected mavericks? You mean that someone came back to life as a maverick?" Axl asked.

X nodded. "Yes but I don't know who it is. I wasn't able to see or hear because they drugged me with viruses."

"Oh # $/! X, we should rescue you as soon as possible!" I shocked what X said. Those mavericks are going to pay for this. Poor X... I think he can handle his strength to fight it.

"He's right, X but where were you exactly?" Axl asked.

"I don't know... I trust Tyro for this," X frowned.

"Of course you can trust her! She has the power to help us. She knew where the locations that the mavericks kidnapped me and Zero," Axl explained with a smile. He knew Tyro from the first place. It's true that Tyro did save us from the mavericks.

"Tyro saved you two? Wow! Impressive! It was the first time that a human fought them," X surprised.

"She's not a human..," Hillarie appeared and entered the room. "She's an angel-demon half breed. Glad you used my sister's body, X," she smiled.

"Hillarie, you're here," Axl said.

"Sister? I remembered Tyro is Co-commander Angelo's only child," X confused.

"Tyro and I are identical twins in separate ways. My full name is Hillarie Von Monterio. Pleased to meet you," Hillarie introduced herself to him. Speaking of sisters...

"Hillarie, you and Tyro are sisters. Can you use your power that what Tyro sees?" I asked.

"Huh! Good idea... Since X is in my Baby Kambal's body, I should summon Mirror," Hillarie answered. She raised her hand with a purple glow. "Mirror, I summon you!" she yelled and the woman with silver dress and mirror appeared in the front of us. My reaction is just surprise a little. X and Axl were amazed because it was their first time to see a real-life summoner from Final Fantasy X. "Mirror, show what Tyro sees." Hillarie ordered. Mirror followed her order. The silver mirror shined and appeared the steel door. We both confuse.

"Um... It's just a steel door," Axl replied.

"I saw that door before..." X wondered, rubbed his chin with his finger.

"That's Tyro's view," Hillarie said.

"Huh! Where am I? I was supposed to be X's body," we heard Tyro's voice.

"Tyro!" Axl shocked.

"She can't hear you, Axl. We're watching what Tyro see," Hillarie said.

We noticed that Tyro closed her eyes and opened. She turned around. WHAT THE HELL! We shocked what we saw. X is speechless and bowed his head. Axl, Hillarie and I understand him. We were speechless that we saw his real body... crucified.

Tyro's P.O.V.

"Holy %$# !"

I can't believe this! The mavericks tied X to the cross and sucked all his body with wires and viruses. This is bull$%^#! This is insane! Just what they did to my dad...Huh...! Just like what they did... to my dad... I saw an image of my dad... died by the war and tore his chest... I want to scream with anger but I can't... Papa Bear wants me to be strong. My priority is to save X and find who responsible for this crap... Is this right, Papa Bear? X is in my body and going to talk Zero and Axl but I hope he didn't touch my boobs. Seriously! They're huge as melons. Since I'm in ghost form, I flew up to the ceiling. The mavericks didn't see me... So, I did a twerk and farted at their faces. Hahahaha! Their faces are priceless! I flew off to the sky. I saw a castle-like mansion below me. That is the place where X is imprisoned. I flew even higher to see the islands. Sadly, I don't have a drawing book but I memorized the image. Where is this place?

BOOOOOOOMM!

OMG! An explosion! I looked around and saw the flying bug mavericks are chasing a... ANGEL! Well, she has silver and blue sword wings and beautiful, gold hair. Her dark blue shade covered her eyes. I didn't see her face and flat chest. I should help but I'm in ghost mode. _

Maybe she can fight mavericks. Hmm...

"Come back here, you %$ ^$!" the maverick shouted.

"Too slow! Hahahahaha!" the angel laughed. I hope she's not too boastful. She controlled her sword wings and threw them at the mavericks. Whoa! She defeated them in many shots. Did she watch RWBY? Then, she looked at me. Well, she can't see me.

"I can see you," she smiled. Wait! Who is she talking about? I looked everywhere but no one is here. "I was talking to you, Tyronica !" she giggled. Holy molly! She CAN see me. LOL! D8

"You can see me! Did angels see me in ghost mode?!" I asked.

"I'm wearing shades," she smiled.

"High-tech shades? Wow! That's new-Nani! You're an angel reploid?"

"Maybe or maybe not... Tyro, you saw X, right?"

"Yeah... how did you-"

"The mavericks are going to control X's body and turn into a maverick. The location is not in Devil Palace. They're going to ride at the airship and towards to Abel City."

"Huh! You're serious! Did you-"

"I spied at them. That's why the mavericks chased me but they are too easy to defeat," the angel explained. Whoa! She's like a secret agent but why she didn't free X?

"If you easily defeated them, why you didn't free X from the virus?" I asked.

"I tried but the virus is contagious. I'm going to be a maverick if I touch him," the angel explained... Now I get it that I can't go inside X's body. Actually, I'm not a reploid.

"So, what am I going to do? I'm not allowed to kill X in maverick mode. Zero and Axl are very sad if I do that. It must be a cure for this," I said.

"There is..." the angel pulled a small piece of paper. "Just hold this paper. The paper will going to teleport to your real hand," She gave it to me. Suddenly, the paper disappeared. So, it teleported to my body. "Tyro, the paper has written the antidote and also, the time and place of the airship. I think X knows the place. Trust me."

I nodded. "I trust you. Thanks for the information."

"Plus, your papa is very, very proud of you. You're incredible first human maverick hunter." she smiled. She knew my dad. I think they knew each other in heaven.

"Um...Thanks...Um..."

"Oscar. My name is Oscar. You better go back to your friends, Tyro. See ya!" The angel, Oscar flew off... Oscar... Sounds like a guy's name... Wait a minute... *gasp* OMG! Oscar from 'Rose of Versailles '! My dad's favourite anime show! I didn't know.

"TELL ANDRE TO SAY 'HI!' AND GET MARRIED IN HEAVEN!" I shouted for my life. Papa Bear is a huge fan of OscarXAndre, so can I. ^_^

Hillarie's P.O.V.

"Who the heck is Andre?" I asked.

"Andre is Oscar's lover from 'Rose of Versailles ', Co-commander Angelo's favourite TV show," Axl answered.

"You knew Tyro and her dad a lot," Zero commented.

"Guys, I think Oscar's trick worked," X showed the paper to us. He's right. Oscar's trick worked.

"Teleport paper success!" Axl cheered.

"So, what's the paper said?" Zero asked.

"It said 'Angelo's secret drawer. 7:00 am of the airship'. Hmm... I think Commander Signas knows it," X wondered.

"Then... TO COMMANDER'S ROOM!" I shouted and do the Ace Attorney pose.

"You what?"

"Um... It's really urgent," X explained everything to Commander Signas. Commander Signas' reaction was very priceless.

"I see... So, Tyro gave a paper about the antidote inside of Angelo's drawer at his room. That's really important. Alright, I'll guide you to Angelo's room," Commander Signas agreed.

"Wait a minute! Co-commander Angelo has his own dorm. I thought he lived at the house." Axl confused.

"When Angelo became a hunter, he usually stayed in the dorm. When Tyro was born, he lived in the house and going to marry Marionetta to make a family." Commander Signas explained. Baby Kambal told me about Tito Angelo. He lived in the house because he wanted to stay there to make a happy family. Does Tito Angelo really like having a family?

We went to Tito Angelo's room. Commander Signas unlocked and opened the door. Inside of Tito Angelo's room... it's full of anime and rock band. It's very clean. I wonder the janitor cleans this up.

"I didn't know he's huge fan of anime and rock bands," X surprised.

"Me either," Zero nodded.

"Whooooooa! Co-commander Angelo has SAO(Sword Art Online) collections, even SNS(Shakugan No Shana) and Samurai X. That's awesome," Axl surprised with his cute, fan boy's eyes.

"Now, now, The most important first, Axl," Commander Signas said.

I noticed Mirror showed that Baby Kambal came back and stared at the picture frame. "Hey! Tyro is back," I said.

"Really, Where?" Axl is finding her left to right.

I pointed at the picture frame on the table. "She's right over there," I said.

Axl and I went closer to the table. The picture frame has picture of Tyro, Tito Angelo, Commander Signas, Marionetta and Axl at the beach. Haha! Axl is in there.

"I remembered this picture. Tyro is three years old and I'm thirteen. Co-commander Angelo wants me to become Tyro's playmate," Axl remembered.

"As a bodyguard?" I raised a brow.

"Well, a little but as a best friend, we're always hang out together. She's serious in a mission but she's so nice and cheerful just like her dad. Glad Co-commander Angelo is better dad than her real dad," Axl smiled.

"I heard you, Axl."

"Huh, Tyro!" Axl shocked.

"Heehee! I guess you talk too much," I giggled because Axl said something about Tyro but she's here... as a ghost form. I should I say... nailed it! XD

"I found it. It's at the desk," X pointed at the desk at the left side of the bed. It has five drawers and the only one has a lock. X opened five of them but they are empty. He scratched his head- I mean, Tyro's head. "They're empty but the only one has a lock. Commander Signas, do you have a key?" he asked.

Commander Signas nodded, "Yes but all of you should turn around first."

"Why?" Axl raised a brow.

"Marionetta and I knew Angelo has a secret inside this drawer. So, we promise that we're not going to show you this," Commander Signas answered.

"Okay," Zero shrugged and turned around. X, Axl and I followed him too. So, it's a secret and I don't care but wait... Is Tyro invisible right? I checked to Mirror and my eyes are wide open that I saw Angelo's secret. I would say that it's for adult stuffs from 'Fifty Shades of Grey'. My classmates read this book. The story and grammar are okay but they have- Ew! Nevermind. I don't want to know. What is Tyro's reaction?

"What the heck is this?!" I think Tyro shocked.

"Huh?!" Oh no! Commander Signas heard her.

"I mean, what the heck time is it?!" I shouted like an idiot. I should defend Tyro for that.

"All done. I found this," Commander Signas replied.

We turned around to look at him. He held a small bottle of glowing blue liquid.

"Did Tito Angelo do chemistry?" I asked.

"Yes, this is Angelo's invention called 'Anti-maverick virus antidote'. It works perfectly to cure the reploids but the mavericks demolished them all," Commander Signas replied. He sighed that he remembered Tito Angelo. "I guess Angelo is good at making cure for helping the humans and reploids. Now, I realized that you're going to cure X from the maverick virus. Angelo thinks that it's a really emergency," he gave the small bottle to Zero.

"Thanks, Commander. This is helpful," Zero smiled.

"Oh! no, you better thank Angelo. He's the one who invented the formula. Also, Oscar is Angelo's messenger. Well, I'll go back to work," Commander Signas smiled and walked away.

In two minutes, I asked Tyro to return her body but she said that X needs time to reunite to Zero and Axl. We bought a bouquet of white roses and two light blue candles. We went to the cemetery to visit Tito Angelo's grave. It's... my first time to see his grave. I know what Baby Kambal feels. I placed the white roses on the top of his grave. Zero placed the candles on the bottom and lightened them with the lighter. All of us prayed for Tito Angelo. After that, we sat on the ground.

"Guys, when we will save X?" Axl asked.

"Tomorrow," Zero answered.

"I agreed. It's better to be early that waiting," I nodded.

"Zero, Axl, Hillarie, Tyro, thank you," X smiled at us.

"Thank you for what? You should say that after we saved you," Zero confused.

"Yeah but... I want to thank you that you're do your best to save me. What if... the antidote didn't work or I'll stuck as a maverick forever?" X frowned.

"X, think positive! If you're gone nuts, we're still going to save you. Uncle Signas is very trustful to Papa Bear. Papa Bear invented and tested it because he wants to rescue the lives of humans and reploids. All of us are friends that we can help each other and solve our problems. We never give up hope. You're gonna believe. That's why friendship is magic," Tyro said.

Oh wow! She said the 'My Little Pony' motto but it's truth what she said. We never let X become a maverick.

I saw X heard her completely. He giggled. "You're right... You know you're just like Co-commander Angelo," he said.

"Huh?" Tyro raised a brow.

"Well, he's always positive thinking, courageous and funny. He was very clever that he learned it from his favourite TV show and games," X explained to her.

"Oh yeah... I remembered that he told me to watch 'Sailor Moon' but I don't because it's s girly anime and I don't like to make my hair into pigtails," Zero said. Oh! Zero has blond hair. I wish I can make pigtails... for Zero. :D

"Haha!" Axl laughed. Zero glared at him. Axl shut himself up.

"Anyway, I should go back to my original body. I trust you to save me. Tell Alia to say 'hi!' and 'I love you'," X smiled.

"Whoa! Whoa! You and Alia are in a relationship. I didn't know. Why you didn't show up to her and make out?!" Tyro shocked.

"I know why because X is in your body. He thinks that it made a yuri and your fans will flip out," I answered that question.

"Oh... I don't want to make a scandal," Tyro understood.

"I know... Tyro, I should return your body to you. By the way, thanks. I really want to see you all again. I'm happy now," X smiled. I noticed his tear fell because he really missed us, his friends. He fainted.

"X!" Zero shocked and tried to catch Tyro's body but Axl caught her body.

"Hmm..." I heard Tyro. She opened her eyes in her real body. "Axl... what happened?" she asked.

"X used your body to talk to us. Now, I think he returned to his own body," Axl replied.

"I see... Let me sleep..." Tyro put her head on Axl's chest. She lost her energy because X used her body. Good thing that it's her decision to accept X's request. We already know where X is and the antidote. Thanks to Mirror, she can see Tyro's doing. Axl carried Tyro and all of us went home.

Tyro's P.O.V.

After I slept in two hours, Zero, Axl, Hillarie, Alia, Mama, Rockie, Uncle Signas and I have a meeting and plan to save X. I remembered Oscar said that he's on spaceship. Mama and Rockie will be the navigators because Alia is joining in. She can fight with the buster. Then, we ate dinner together. Mama, Rockie and I cooked special meals for give us strength and energy. I'm happy that they love our cooking. ^_^

After that, I washed myself, wore my short, silk, black night gown. I went to bed but suddenly...

*knock knock*

"Hmm... I wonder who that is," I went to the door and opened the door. It was Axl, wearing his black and red boxer and white shirt. He brought a pillow.

"Hey, Tyro... Can I... sleep with you?" he asked. Oh! I saw him blush.

"Sure." I answered too quick. Axl and I slept together since I was four. But now... I felt awkward.

We lied on the bed. Covered our bodies with furry, pink blanket. Snuggled our pillows and tried to sleep.

...

...

...

I can't sleep. I looked at Axl. He can't sleep but only stared at me.

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

"Nope..." I replied.

"Thinking about tomorrow?"

"Yup..."

"So, what are you thinking about?" he's right. What I am thinking about? Maybe...

"About my dad."

"Hmm? Let me guess. You think about your dad's reasons to be a hunter."

"I think it's a 'yeah'. I mean, he said that he has two reasons. Ichi(one), saving the people he cared about. Futatsu(two), revenge on mavericks because they destroyed his humanity but... what is his real reason why he wants revenge?" I asked.

"I think his reason is that some other people died by them. His band mates were killed too," Axl replied.

"His band mates?" Did Papa Bear become a rock star?

"I searched it from the internet about his band mates called 'Night Fall'. They are the famous rock band in history. Co-commander Angelo is the lead singer and guitarist as 'Hanade Skylor'. I heard their songs from his CD. His songs," Axl explained about my dad's legacy. I'm pretty depressed about his band mates. Why he didn't tell me about them? I guess he's not ready for that. Still… I'M STILL UPSET THAT HE DIDN'T TELL ME THAT MY DAD IS HANADE SKYLOR! HE'S SO FREAKING HANDSOME! DX

I hugged and snuggled Axl. Oh my gosh! He smells good. I felt he hugged me.

"Axl?"

"What is it, Tyro?"

"Why your shirt is always smell good?"

"Haha! You always like that. I'm doing laundry. X scolded me that I didn't do cleaning. So, I do laundry. Tonion told me about his secret ingredient."

"What is the secret ingredient?"

"Downy."

"Downy...? Really?"

"It's just a brand name for laundry detergent. Tonion said that he made it with love. While I ate soup, I was shock that Tonion put a dirty sock in it. He taught cooking is the same way of laundry. I was like 'Aaaah! Eeew!' and I really need to go to the hospital badly."

"Hahahaha!" I laughed because him. Poor Axl! He will going to have a nightmare. "OMG! I think you like your friend's secret ingredient," I smirked.

"Oh! Heck no!" he shook his neck.

"Glad that you don't get food poison," I said.

"Reploids don't get food poison, Tyro. But... I don't want to eat that again," he sighed.

We took a moment of silent but we're still not sleepy. I'm still hugging Axl. He won't mind. I wish my dad is here to sing a lullaby. Papa Bear wasn't here. I'm always sleep without a lullaby but having nightmares. I realized that I miss him so much.

(Fireflies - Owl City)

_You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_'Cause they'd fill the open air_

_And leave tear drops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude_

_But I would just stand and stare_

Huh! Matte! Is Axl singing?

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

Yes, he is!

_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_

_From ten thousand lightning bugs_

_As they tried to teach me how to dance_

_A foxtrot above my head_

_A sock hop beneath my bed_

_The disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

_(Thread, thread...)_

I never heard him singing before. He did practice singing because of me?

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_(When I fall asleep)_

Who cares! His voice is awesome. His song is so lovely. Fireflies... I should tell him that I want to see fireflies for my birthday.

_Leave my door open just a crack_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_'Cause I feel like such an insomniac_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_Why do I tire of counting sheep?_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

_(Ha-ha)_

Yes... That would be perfect. It's a date until night time. Only me and Axl. Since Papa Bear wasn't here but he will spying on us like a stalker. Right! Even Rockie and Mama. I just wish nothing bad will happen to us. I don't want Axl to get kill. Reploids can die... Humans can die... Except me... but I won't accept that the mavericks will kill them. I will protect them by my strength and power.

_To ten million fireflies_

_I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes_

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell_

_(Said farewell)_

_But I'll know where several are_

_If my dreams get real bizarre_

_'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_

_(Jar, jar, jar...)_

Papa Bear... I hope you can hear me. Give me your luck... your courage... your intelligence... and your love... I will save them... especially Axl.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_(When I fall asleep)_

Axl's P.O.V.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

I finished singing Fireflies from Night Fall. I looked back at Tyro. Aw! She fell asleep. So cute! :3

I stroked her strawberry blond hair and kissed on her forehead. She slept peacefully. *sigh* What if the mavericks are going to trap her and steal her power and immortality? No! It will never happen. I hugged Tyro tightly. I promise to Co-commander Angelo that I will protect her no matter what.


	7. 7 - X marks the spot

Axl's P.O.V.

~Flashback~

"Co-commander Angelo!" I called him.

He's outside of the camp, starring at the night with stars. Tomorrow is the final war at the maverick war. I rushed to him and stopped.

He noticed me. "Axl, is there a matter?" he asked with a sweet smile.

"Co-commander, Commander Signas said that you're the only one can stop the mastermind. We can take him down but you have a power to stop him," I said.

His smile disappeared. He looked at the sky again. "Axl... I guess that maverick is not normal after all," he spoke.

"What?" I'm confused.

"Axl... What is my power?" he asked.

"Um... Copy abilities?"

"Haha! Nice try but no. You, X and Zero didn't know my real power and I didn't tell you about my power... You see, I have a power that it will demolish the villains for good but it's very ultra hazardous. I used this if someone is in great danger or I get mad if the mavericks are going to kill them easily. For Baby Cake, she has a same power as mine but she's too young to control it," he frowned. He held his right hand. I went closer to him.

"Then, let me help you and Tyro. You always help me. So, I can help you too," I smiled.

"Thanks, Axl... You know... You and Baby Cake are best friends, right...? If I'm not return, help Tyro to fulfill her dream. Fight her fears. Make her happy for me. Whenever near or far, help her, okay?" he smiled at me.

"Of course! I can do anything," I agreed.

"And you may court my daughter if she's in high school."

"Huh!"

*End of Flashback*

Chapter 7 - X marks the spot

Tyro's P.O.V.

Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest.

White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test.

Black the beast descends from shadows.

Yellow beauty burns gold.

I sing a song in front of my dad's grave. I want to sing alone. Nobody around because it's 5:30 am. I know it's too early but I just want too.

"I see you're visiting your father's grave," I know who's behind me.

"Oscar, you're here to check on me?"

"Yes... Also, I wish you good luck," she said.

"Thanks. My fans and paparazzi are not here. So, that's why I'm up. Well, I better leave now. See ya later, Oscar!" I waved my hand and going back to the MH HQ.

"Remember, Tyronica. Don't trust the mavericks. Don't hesitate."

"Nani?" I turned around. Oscar left. I heard what she said. She's right... True! Mavericks can be dirty liars.

6:30 am, Maverick Hunter HQ

(Battle without Honour or Humanity - Kill Bill)

Alia, Hillarie, Zero, Axl and I walked to the hallway. We went outside as we're ready to save X and fight the boss. Nervous? Excited? Don't care. As long as the mission will be success.

"Who's playing the music?" Zero asked.

"Um... That was me. It may be fit for our background," Axl said. He turned off his cellphone. But I love that music. X l

"Onee-chan, did you ask Uncle Signas about the ride?" I asked.

"I did but I asked him a request to use my power," Hil smiled.

"Huh?"

6:45 am

The airship is almost to the north at the forest. We flew into the sky...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

By riding a magical pegasus and alicorns! XD

"Why we shouldn't ride on a jet or spaceship in the first place?! This is really ridiculous!" Zero is complaining about riding a pony.

"We're doing this for nature. Besides, they can poop on the mavericks," Onee-chan smiled.

"Ooooooooh! I really want to pull pranks on !" I evilly laughed. :-)

"Ew! That is evil," Alia disgusted what I said.

"Wheeeeee! This is fun!" Axl enjoyed riding on his black pegasus.

Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you the colors. Mine is a light blue alicorn with pink hair.

Onee-chan - purple alicorn

Axl - black pegasus with red hair.

Alia - red pegasus

Zero - white pegasus with golden hair

Hey! It matches with Zero's hair. LOL

"Guys! We're almost there. Get ready!" Alia said.

We landed on the airship and got off the ride. Onee-chan created bell necklaces for each of us.

"If you ring the bell, you can summon them to come out," she said.

"After that, we can return this to you, right?" Zero asked.

"Um... you can keep it as a pet. You don't need to feed it. They're like summoning creatures," Onee-chan replied.

"I'll give this to X. He likes animals," Zero declined it. Man! He really hates ponies. I love my sister's ponies so much. ^

"So... Alia, where's X?" Axl asked and looked at Alia.

Alia checked the map in her hologram tablet. "He's in the commander's room at the right side of the hallway but there are a lot of mavericks," she answered.

A lot of mavericks? If we fight them, we don't have enough energy to save X. Hang on... I have an idea. "Keller can handle them."

"Keller? Oh! You mean Vigilante Keller. Are you going change into her?" Zero asked.

"Yup! She can kill all of them with her small knives. Plus, I'm not losing my energy because of MPD. For now, you guys need to save X as the number one priority. Alia has the antidote. So, I'll kick some mavericks' #$es to hell," I replied. I pulled out my taser. I pointed it on my right temple.

"Tyro, wait!" I stopped by Axl. "Just be careful out there," he said. I saw his worried expression.

"Don't worry; I'm always careful. Well, say 'hi' to X for me," I smiled and pulled the trigger.

Alia's P.O.V.

"Kyehahahaha! S'up!" I was shocked that it was my first time to see Tyro changed into Vigilante Keller. "Sooooo, what do you want me to cook for you?" she asked. Cook? Didn't she know Tyro's plan?

"Keller, Tyro said that you can kill all the mavericks in our way because we need to find and save X," Axl gave the instructions to Keller.

"Okay, Blackberry! I'm gonna slishy slashy on them. Is X a blueberry?" Keller asked.

"He's a blue maverick hunter. So, yes." I answered.

"Yup! I'll do the maverick fillet and Blueberry cake is your dessert, Strawberry!" Keller smirked. Oh boy! X is going to get scared to meet her.

"Cut the cooking, Keller! Just go defeat the mavericks!" Zero shouted.

"Geez! Calm your tits, pfffffftt! I'm going now. Smell ya later!" Keller ran away.

"Did she do the raspberry at me?" Zero asked.

"Well, your fruit is a raspberry. I'm sure," Axl replied.

"What is my fruit then?" Hillarie asked.

I looked at her. "Grapes," I answered.

"Stop talking about fruits and let's get going," Zero is right. We shouldn't talk too much.

Zero, Axl, Hillarie and I ran to the hallway. We noticed that Keller killed the mavericks in our way... She did the graffiti on the wall with mavericks' blood.

"Man! Keller drew it fast," Axl said.

"Tyro told me that she likes painting by using blood," Hillarie said.

We spotted at the commander's room. The door is open. Inside the commander's room is a throne room. There are no other furnitures in here expect a throne in the center. Someone is sitting on the throne. We were shocked that it was-

"X!" We shouted.

"So, you arrived early... I'm very impressive. Tyronica had used her ability to warn you all," X spoke up.

"What did the mavericks done to you?!" Zero asked with angry tone. We all know how Zero feels. The mavericks infected X. Just like they used Zero.

"They gave me power... Power to destroy you all... " X answered. That's not X that I fell in love.

"Power to destroy?! That wasn't X wanted. Just get out of X's body, you maverick!" Axl shouted.

"Getting out the body is just a ghost's job. The real X is already dead," X replied without any emotions.

"No! The real X is still inside of him. He wants peace for humans, reploids and in this world. Please, X, come back to us... come back to me," I said. My heart is pounding like a drum. I want my love back.

"Do you think all your words work on me? You're useless and nothing will stop me," X pointed at us with his X-buster and fired with a purple blast.

"MAMORIMASU!" Hillarie yelled and summoned her gladiator creature. It protected us from X's powerful attack.

(Hero - Skillet)

_I'm just a step away__  
__I'm just a breath away__  
__Losin' my faith today__  
__(Fallin' off the edge today)__  
_

"I think X heard you, Alia. Right now or never, let's stop him," she said.

"Alright!" I nodded.

_I am just a man__  
__Not superhuman__  
__(I'm not superhuman)__  
__Someone save me from the hate_

"Let's do it!" Zero shouted. He unleashed his Z-saber. He ran towards X. X stood up from his throne. Zero slashed him but X vanished and kicked at Zero's abdomen to knock him down.

_It's just another war__  
__Just another family torn__  
__(Falling from my faith today)__  
__Just a step from the edge__  
__Just another day in the world we live__  
_

Axl targeted and focused on X. He's shooting at him with his guns but X dodged them. He dashed to Axl. He punched Axl's face.

_I need a hero to save me now__  
__I need a hero (save me now)__  
__I need a hero to save my life__  
__A hero'll save me (just in time)___

"Not so fast!" I shouted. I pulled the trigger and fired at him with my buster. X smirked and blocked them by slashing them with his X-saber. Oh crud! He has his melee weapon. He rushed towards me and going to slice me. I dodged it really quickly.

_I've gotta fight today__  
__To live another day__  
__Speakin' my mind today__  
__(My voice will be heard today)___

Hillarie ran and attacked his chest with her scythe. X winced. Suddenly, X's wound healed quickly. Hillarie widened her eyes. "What the bloody hell! He healed himself!" she shocked.

_I've gotta make a stand__  
__But I am just a man__  
__(I'm not superhuman)__  
__My voice will be heard today__  
_

"Agidyne!" X shouted. A bright light sparked and blasted Hillarie away like a bomb. She screamed in pain and fell on the floor.

_It's just another war__  
__Just another family torn__  
__(My voice will be heard today)__  
__It's just another kill__  
__The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

"HILLARIE!" We were shocked that X hurt Hillarie. Axl and I fired at him with our weapons. X dodged them. Then, Zero came in and attacked him but his Z-saber collided to X-saber. X and Zero pressed harder with all his strength. After several seconds, they're away each other. X slashed but Zero blocked. Zero thrusted his Z-saber but X parried. They did the sword battle. I noticed Hillarie got up on her feet.

"Hillarie, are you alright?" I asked. I was worried about her.

"I'm fine. X has a spell in him. I healed a little but we need to help Zero and stop X," she replied.

This is a hard fight for us.

_I need a hero to save my life__  
__I need a hero just in time__  
__Save me just in time__  
__Save me just in time___

Tyro's P.O.V.

"Uuugh..." I groaned that my head got hurt. I messaged my left temple... Nani? Something wet. Water, I guess. I opened my eyes and looked at my hand.

I gasped. "Blood?!" I got up quickly. Why the hell I have blood on my head? Did Keller hit me that hard..? No, I think someone hit me hard. The taser is only zapping me. I stood up and looked around. It looks like I wasn't in the commander's room. There are a lot blueprints and photos with bad doodles. I have no idea why but this place is really huge.

"Where am I? I need to catch up with Axl, Onee-chan and the others," I was wondering around for clues.

I looked closer to the blueprints posted on the wall. The blueprints are the inventions. Most important is that I saw the tower antenna and huge, invincible armour.

"Whoa! I think the mastermind has a plan. I should warn the others," I pulled out my scanning camera to scan the blueprints. I can't take a picture by using phone or camera because the picture is too blurry to read. I decided to scan it. After I scanned the blueprints, I sensed an enemy behind me. I turned around.

"Holy $/#^! Are you # $/ing kidding me?!"

Axl's P.O.V.

_Who's gonna fight for what's right__  
__Who's gonna help us survive__  
__We're in the fight of our lives__  
__(And we're not ready to die)_

"Argh... X is too powerful. Any # $^ing idea how can we beat the maverick out of him!" Zero taunted.

_Who's gonna fight for the weak__  
__Who's gonna make 'em believe__  
__I've got a hero (I've got a hero)__  
__Livin' in me___

"Only Tyro can stop him," Alia replied.

_I'm gonna fight for what's right__  
__Today I'm speaking my mind__  
__And if it kills me tonight__  
__(I will be ready to die)___

"She's not here, Alia. Keller killed a lot them," I said. I was worried about Tyro right now. Where is she if we need her? I hope she's okay.

I saw Hillarie changed her scythe into a kusarigama. She threw it and wrapped itself on X's neck. She electrocuted him. I seriously hope that she didn't kill him. X grabbed the chains with his two hands. He started spinning it with Hillarie who is still holding it. She's pretty shock if X gave her a merry-go-round. He hit Hillarie at Zero, Alia and myself. Hillarie let go of the kusarigama and we crashed on the ground.

_A hero's not afraid to give his life__  
__A hero's gonna save me just in time___

"Hahaha! You cannot defeat me. My master gave me strength to stop the mavericks at will. As for Tyronica, she can be useful. We need her power to destruct the Earth and bring the new world for us, mavericks. Mwahahaha!" X laughed.

/$# ! They're going to use Tyro. No! If they use her, she's... *gasp* I saw in my vision that Tyro is fighting with someone. She's bleeding and beaten up. I felt my heart beats faster. I shut my eyes and clenched my fists.

_I need a hero__  
__Who's gonna fight for what's right__  
__Who's gonna help us survive__  
_

"Now, time to say goodbye, hunters," I heard X has something ringing to my ears.

"Oh gosh! He's using charge shot!" Hillarie shocked.

"X, NO!" Alia cried.

"DON'T DO IT!" I shouted. I opened my eyes and got up. I protected them as a human shield. I raised my hand. I felt strange about this. X can't move and also, his charge shot turned off.

_I need a hero__  
__Who's gonna fight for the weak__  
__Who's gonna make 'em believe__  
__I need a hero__  
__I need a hero__  
_

"What?! You don't have the power to do that!" X shocked.

"ALIA, THE ANTIDOTE!" Zero yelled. Alia ran as fast as she can towards X. She drank the antidote and gave X a direct kiss. Which is she puts the antidote into his mouth. I know it's gross but you have no choice. X swallowed it. He grabbed his throat that he felt a strange.

_A hero's gonna save me just in time___

"What the! What kind of? AAAAAAAHHH!" he screamed in pain. I immediately saw a purple aura surrounded X. X fainted but Alia caught him. My vision appeared again. Tyro is in pain again. She needs help. I left the command room and ran to find Tyro. I don't know why I have this vision but all I remember that Co-commander Angelo gave me this. No time to explain. I was at the training room and kicked the door. I was shocked that I saw Tyro is bleeding on the floor. She tried to get up but she's too weak.

"TYRO!" I shouted her name.

"A...Axl... Stay away..." Tyro said to me with a weak tone.

"Ah! Your prince arrived," I heard a deep, evil voice from the distance. I looked at the other side. My eyes are wide open as I saw HIM with a smirk.


	8. 8 - Tyronica's Angel

Chapter 8 - Tyronica's Angel

Zero's P.O.V.

Finally... We freed X from the maverick that poisoned him. He's in Alia's arms. Hillarie and I were waiting for him. I realized Axl had left a while ago. I saw Axl has glowing red eyes. He stopped X by raised his hand without his copy shot. Why he has the power to do that?

Surprisingly, I heard X groaned.

"X! Wake up! Open your eyes," Alia said.

X opened his eyes. He looked at us. "Alia, Zero, and Hillarie, what happened?" he asked. He got up by his own.

"You were attacking all of us but Axl stopped you and Alia gave the antidote to you," I answered him.

"Huh...? Hold on! I need to tell you! I saw someone resurrected as maverick and you don't like it," he said.

"Really! Who? Vile? Lumine? Redips?" Hillarie asked.

"They're... all alive. Even..."

Tyronica's P.O.V.

"It's nice to see you again, Tyronica."

I was apparently shock that I faced at... My dad... No! It's an illusion. Oscar said that do not hesitate. That maverick has a trick in his sleeves. I need to calm down. I closed my eyes, take a breath and opened my eyes again. I need to focus what is different about him.

"I know you're surprise to see me, sweetie. Do you really miss me?"

I found it. "Shut your $# * up, maverick. You failed to disguise as my dad. Your hair is dark blue. Also, my dad is always covering his left eye," I answered.

He chuckled. "You did a good job to identity myself. Your stupid father teached you that,"

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. He's a pain in the #$. "Papa Bear is not stupid. Just who the hell are you?!" I asked.

He smirked. "Hmm... I'm Emerald Dragon, your papa bear's killer."

My eyes widened as I heard what he said. Like 'the hell!' He killed Papa Bear... FOR REAL!

"You seem shock. Let me explain to you," he crossed his arms. He glanced at me. "At the maverick wars, my plan is to take your father down. Why? Because he killed me without mercy," he said.

"Easy, you're a maverick. You thought I'm dumb. I read the history of you. You killed a lot of people from the Night Falls concert and also, the virus chips. You make a huge mistake," I glared at him.

(Awake and Alive – Skillet)

_I'm at war with the world and they__  
__Try to pull me into the dark__  
__I struggle to find my faith__  
__As I'm slippin' from your arms___

_It's getting harder to stay awake__  
__And my strength is fading fast__  
__You breathe into me at last_

I transformed into a maverick huntress form. I unleashed my lightsaber. I rushed to him to give him a slash. Emerald Dragon blocked my attack with his huge lightsaber. We collided our lightsabers, glared each other. Argh! I hate to see his # $^ing face... ALSO HIS $#\~ # BREATHE! We moved away from each other and tried some other attacks. Slash. Dodge. Thrust. Parry. Block. We attacked each other in a fast mode but we have scars on our bodies. I guess we're just focus to kill each other. I blocked his attack and gave a roundhouse on his head.

_I'm awake I'm alive__  
__Now I know what I believe inside__  
__Now it's my time__  
__I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life__  
__here (right here), right now (right now)__  
__I'll stand my ground and never back down__  
__I know what I believe inside__  
__I'm awake and I'm alive_

He fell down on ground. I jumped very high and charged my lightning bolt, rasengan like Naruto. I blasted at him and exploded. I landed down on the ground. Hmph! He's so easy to defeat...

*Stab! Stab! Stab! Stab! Stab!*

I shocked that I felt the pain in my body. I fell down and bleeding on the floor from my body. It stabbed my right hand, left arm, back, left leg and right foot. Why my body paralyzed? Why I felt fear? Why?

I felt someone went closer to me. My eyes are wide open as I shocked. Like holy $# *! It couldn't believe! X's worst enemy is still #$#^ing alive!

"Sigma!" I shouted and glared at him.

"So... I am glad to meet Angelo's adopted daughter. No wonder you're his baby doll," he smirked.

"\~+$ you, #$chin!"

"Ah! Did your daddy teach you mediocre words of yours? I thought you're daddy's little angel. Oh well, the holy cross spears paralyzed you anyway... but I need more blood from you," he said. Holy cross spears? He used it to stab me. I saw Sigma brought a big injection. Oh crap! This isn't good. Is it putting the maverick virus or get all my blood? Technically, the maverick virus didn't work on me. Whoa! I need to get out here but my body is too weak to move-

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"There! I took your blood. Now, I can use it for eliminate that pesky X and the other maverick hunters. By this Nephilim's blood, it will be intractable," his evil laugh makes me.

My body... I can't move. I lost all my blood because of that bastard. Now... I'm scared. I need someone... Papa Bear... Axl... My vision blurred.

"I better leave now... And, I have a present for you," he snapped his fingers.

The dark figure came out. Yet, another clone looks like my dad. Argh! That again. I already beat Tyler but... Did he create a fake Papa Bear?

"Good luck to your father and daughter bonding, Tyronica Nightgale," Sigma disappeared in the front of me.

The fake Papa Bear walked closer to me. "Well, well, well, I guess you need a punishment," he smirked.

*BOOOOGSH!*

"TYRO!" I heard Axl's voice. I turned slowly. He was here... but I don't want to get in trouble.

"A...Axl... Stay away..." I said with my weak voice.

"Ah! Your prince arrived," that faker smirked and went closer to him.

Not so fast, Faker! I got up with the pain by the spears stabbed me. I charged my light blue power and blasted at that faker. The faker got hit and winced.

"Listen up... you faker... if you... hurt Axl... I'm going to kick your #$!" I shouted.

Oscar's P.O.V.

I heard what Tyro said at that faker. She cares about Axl. She stood up with the spears she has. She didn't care. I know she's brave and strong but I don't want to see her hurt. Axl is going to run to help her but...

"A Spears of Despair! Come Front!" the faker shouted.

All the spears stabbed her body. Tyro fell on the ground... bleeding... I was frightened that I failed to move. Axl was shocked and ran closer to her. He crouched down and tried to wake her up.

"Tyro! Tyro! TYROOOO!" Axl cried as he held Tyro's hand. His tears came out and fell down on his cheek.

The faker smirked. That heartless monster!

"I..."

_I'm at war with the world cause I__  
__Ain't never gonna sell my soul__  
__I've already made up my mind__  
__No matter what I can't be bought or sold___

_When my faith is getting weak__  
__And I feel like giving in__  
__You breathe into me again_

I heard a voice of anger from Axl. I looked at him. He clenched his fists, gritted his teeth and glared at the faker. I was... astonish that Axl's emerald green eyes changed to ruby red eyes.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" he yelled as his wings came out from his back. The left is black and the right is red. Oh dear lord! Is that...?

_I'm awake I'm alive__  
__Now I know what I believe inside__  
__Now it's my time__  
__I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life__  
__here (right here), right now (right now)__  
__I'll stand my ground and never back down__  
__I know what I believe inside__  
__I'm awake and I'm alive_

~Flashback~

"Papa Bear, I don't want to get my blood from your injection. It's so scary!" Little Tyro whined.

"Baby Cake, I know it's scary but it's only a seconds. Just close your eyes. I'll count one to three. Ready, my sugar."

"Just hurry up already," she closed her eyes.

"One. Two. Three!" Angelo injected Tyro's arm and got a few blood from the injection. He noticed Tyro is wincing. He pulled out the injection and put a band aid on Tyro's arm.

"It hurts," Tyro pouted.

"Haha! At least you didn't cry, Baby Cake," he kissed his daughter's cheek.

"Co-commander, are you sure about this?" Axl asked. He's lying on the bed.

"I'm not sure. We're going to try," Angelo poured his blood and Tyro's blood into a small bowl. He mixed it together and put it on an eye dropper. "Open your eyes wide, Axl."

Axl opened his eyes wide. Angelo put a drop of blood on Axl's eyes.

"Close your eyes."

Axl followed Angelo's orders. He closed his eyes. Angelo put a wet, small, folded face towel on Axl's closed eyes.

"Now, Axl. You will wait until one hour," Angelo said.

In one hour later...

"Alright, let's find out," Angelo took out the towel from Axl's eyes.

Axl opened his emerald green eyes. Angelo and Tyro starred at him.

"Hmm..."

"What's wrong, Papa Bear?" Tyro asked.

"The Nephilim eyes didn't work on him," Angelo replied.

"Really? Oh..." Axl frowned.

"What's a netpeelee eyes?" Tyro asked.

"Nephilim eyes are the eyes can see the future vision and use it to protect him and you," Angelo replied.

"To protect me? I don't need protection. I'm always fine," Tyro pouted.

"Well, you need it because you tripped downstairs, hit by a car, got fire and got a cut," Axl said the truth.

"I'm a BIG girl now!" Tyro yelled with irritated.

Angelo and Axl laughed about Tyro's cute, irritated expressions.

For all I know, if Axl and Tyro were get closer as best friends or siblings, the nephilim eyes are too weak. If they fall in love deeply, the nephilim eyes glow.

~End of Flashback~

_Waking up waking up__  
__Waking up waking up__  
__Waking up waking up__  
__Waking up waking up_

Axl's eyes changed into red and have wings. Meaning, his nephilim eyes involved and... He fell in love with Tyro deeply. He was angry because the faker tortured Tyro.

_In the dark__  
__I can feel you in my sleep__  
__In your arms I feel you breathe into me__  
__Forever hold this heart that I will give to you__  
__Forever I will live for you_

Axl dashed with incredible speed. He was behind the faker and punched him. The faker crashed at the wall. Axl's hands were flaming red. That was amazing power. I never have seen this before. I was dumbfounded. If he loves Tyro and someone hurts her, his nephilim reveals and attacks stronger. The faker got up and charged for his attack. He revealed his ice sword and going to slash him but Axl dodged it quickly. Without damage, Axl roundhouse kicked the faker and another kick at the stomach. He punched many times at the faker with his strength. The last punch blasted him off with red flames. The faker burned. Axl turned around and walked away.

"...Axl..." I heard a voice. Tyro is alive. The spears were removed. Did Tyro do that?

I saw Axl shocked as his eyes changed into green. He ran towards and held her. "Tyro! You're alive!" he surprised.

"Axl... I'm immortal... I know I'm tired and bleeding but... I need to rest and medical attention," Tyro said with a weak voice.

"Don't worry; I'll take you back to the HQ," Axl smiled. He carried her by his arms. I sensed very bad feeling. The maverick demons landed on ground and surrounded them in circle. Axl glared at them and protected Tyro. "Tyro, just hang on tight," he said. His eyes changed into red.

"...Axl..."

"BLOOD RAIN!" He shouted. The crimson spears shot and stabbed all the maverick demons. He ran away while carrying Tyro. He spreaded his wings and flew off. I followed them.

We're outside of the airship. The airship exploded from a self-destruct. I have no idea why but I hope the others are alright. Axl flew away from the explosion. Tyro is hugging him and coughing with blood.

"Tyro, stay with me," I heard Axl whispered.

I heard a sound of charging beam. Oh god! "AXL! TYRO! LOOK OUT!" I shouted.

"Huh! AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" I was too late. Axl got hit by a huge beam. They fell on the solid ground. Axl got damage.

Tyro shocked and got up a little. She saw Axl and frightened. "A...Axl..." she shook him to check if he's moving. Axl didn't move a muscle. "Axl!" she did that again but Axl didn't. "Axl! Axl!" she cried and doing it again. Sadly... Axl didn't respond. He's... dead. Tyro bursted into tears and hugged his lifeless body. I heard her crying. My heart saddened as I wanted to cry as well.

Suddenly, I sensed that the demonic mavericks landed on the ground. They're going to kill them. I have to save them. I walked closer to them but I stopped. Tyro took off her earring and put it on Axl's chest. She got up and went closer to the demonic mavericks. Here's her words what I heard:

"You... heartless creatures... You have no reason why you murder the poor innocents... I won't forgive you... You will pay... You will die... FEEL THE SUFFER FROM MY DESPAIR!"

_I'm awake I'm alive__  
__Now I know what I believe inside__  
__Now it's my time__  
__I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life__  
__here (right here), right now (right now)__  
__I'll stand my ground and never back down__  
__I know what I believe inside__  
__I'm awake and I'm alive_

I feared that Tyro glared at them with demonic, crimson eyes. She revealed her wings but different from the start. Her wings are demonic fire. This is my first time that she turned into a demon form by regrets and anger. The demonic mavericks rushed and attacked her. Tyro charged up her power. She punched, kicked, slashed, stabbed and every attack she fought them with her power non-stop. All the destruction and fire scares me. All the mavericks brutally destroyed by the hands of Tyronica. Tyronica fell on the ground.

_Waking up waking up__  
__Waking up waking up__  
__Waking up waking up__  
__Waking up waking up_

"Tyro!" I shocked but I noticed something. Tyro's earring is glowing and healed Axl's wound from the beam. He coughed and winced. The earring is gone but it brought him to life. Now, this is my most eye-opening miracle that I ever seen. Then, I carried them and flew away.

On the next day, Axl and Tyro were at the laboratory that my mom, Dr. Jelavitch took care of them. They were inside the healing capsules. They have bandages on their wounds. Also, they wore their undies. They're not totally naked, Okay? Don't be a pervert. For Axl, he has bandage on his eyes because he used his nephilim eyes from the fight. It will recover in two days. As for Tyro... I noticed she winced.

"Mom, I want to get closer to her," I said.

"I don't mind. Just go to her, son," my mom nodded.

I went closer to Tyro. I grabbed a chair and sat on it. Tyro shivered and winced that she felt the pain or having a nightmare about losing Axl. I put my hand on the glass of the healing capsule. As a father, I must support and comfort my daughter.

"Tyronica... my sweet angel... It's alright... Axl is still alive... You don't need to worry... You can do it... Just open your eyes...Daddy is here for you... Baby Cake..."

"...Pa...pa...bear..."


	9. 9 - Realize

Chapter 9 - Realize

Tyro's P.O.V.

Darkness...

I can't see because of this. I'm all alone. The darkness is black. Black is a symbol of death.

Why?

The light spotted on me. I wonder why.

"Hey! Don't think about being lonely,"

I heard someone to the right side. I saw... a girl with black hair. Red and blue highlights. Her eyes were covered by her bangs. Sooooo, I can't see her face.

"Who? Who are you?" I asked.

"I will say that there's danger ahead. You have the ultimate weapon," she said but she didn't answer my question.

"Ultimate Weapon? Who are you, really?" I asked again. Suddenly, the light shined brighter. I closed my eyes and opened them.

I was lying on the comfy bed. I saw a room... filled with anime and technologies. This is not my room... Let's see... anime... technologies... pictures of me as Nica... action figures... Papa Bear... Bikini babes- Wait! What the flying cow! PAPA BEAR! My eyes are wide open as I saw Papa Bear is sitting at chair and starred at ME. o_O

If this is real... I put my finger into his nostrils.

He shocked and hit my hand. "Eek! Don't do that! Don't do that! It's gross!" he yelped like a kid and shook his hand as a 'shoo' sign.

Okay! He is REAL! "WHAT THE *&amp;$#! HOW CAN YOU-Argh!" I groaned that I felt pain in my chest because I got up too quick.

Papa Bear helped me to lied down on the bed. "Watch your language, missy. You need to go back to sleep. I'll tell you everything at the morning," he said.

"Eh?" I raised a brow.

"Hmmm..." Someone groaned. I looked at left side. Axl cuddled and snuggled me. He's asleep but why he has a bandage on his eyes.

"Go to sleep, Baby Cake. Axl and I will explain about it in the morning. You need a recovering," Papa Bear tucked the blanket and put on my body. He gave a kiss on the forehead.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I really miss him to kiss my forehead or my cheek. Feels like a kid again. I should go back to the dream but...it turned out that the girl didn't show up.

At the morning, Axl and I were at the dining room. We're eating waffles and drinking hot cocoa for breakfast. Oh! I really miss Papa Bear's cooking. I'm like in heaven. Speaking of heaven... I looked at Axl. He is eating waffles...in blindfold.

"What are you looking at?" Axl turned his head on me. Whoa! How did he see me?

"Axl, how did you see me with your blindfold?" I asked and surprised.

"I learned it... From Toph!" he replied with a grin.

I slapped his shoulder playfully. "Oh! You! You're still making fun of me again. Are you going to be an earth bender?" I asked jokily.

"Yeah... with my copy shot," Axl laughed.

I laughed as well.

"Baby Cake, Axl, you two are making fun each other. That's so cute," Papa Bear came in from the kitchen with a smile. He pinched my cheek like I was a baby.

"Paaaaapaaaa Beaaar!" I whined like a baby. I heard Axl giggled.

Angelo's P.O.V.

After Axl, Tyro and I had a breakfast, we sat on the sofa at the living room. I explained to Baby Cake that she slept in two days. Axl has bandages on his eyes because he used his nephilim too much by anger. It's only two days to recover. So, he will remove it tonight. Tyro frowned that she blamed herself for what Sigma did to her.

"Baby Cake, it's not your fault. It's my fault. He did that to me too," I said.

"Huh! I thought Tyler killed you," Tyro shocked.

"Well..." I explained the whole story about my 'death'.

~Flashback~

X, Zero and I were finding Axl because he was captured by the mavericks. For some reason, they used him as bait.

"That idiot! He should wait for the signal. He was whiny for fighting mavericks," Zero taunted.

"Zero, I think there's something is not right. Axl followed Co-commander's commands," X said, worriedly.

X is right. I have a bad vibration about this. What if someone hypnotized him? I suddenly ran off.

"Co-commander, where are you going?!" Zero questioned but I ignored it.

"Co-commander!" X shouted.

I ran as fast as I can. My head turned left to right. I closed my eyes to feel the aura. Axl's aura was at the huge room. I opened my eyes and went to the room. I kicked the door. Axl got beat up on the floor.

"Axl!" I shocked. I ran towards him but the huge ice spear stopped me. I looked up with my eyes wide open.

TYLER IS STILL ALIVE!

"Long time, no see!" he smirked. He threw the electric spheres at me but I dodged them by dash back and tumbling. I stopped it.

"I killed you already! Why you're still alive?!" I asked with outrage.

"Heh! You're surprised. Well, my master summoned me here. Now, I'll have my revenge on you," he growled. He unleashed his lightsaber and attacked me.

I blocked his attack with my SSS ( .Scythe), sword. We glared at each other with anger. We slashed away. He bounced away higher. I changed my sword into shotgun. I shot him in twenty times. Tyler avoided them by ran away on the walls like a ninja. He pushed his legs and shot me with poison water machine gun. I dodged away from that. My right arm is glowing. I think it's the perfect time to fight him back.

"Stop this instant!" the person yelled. Wait! That voice. He came out from the stage. It was... SIGMA! What the hell?!

"SIGMA!" I shocked.

"It's nice to meet you, Angelo. I saw you fighting the strongest and fastest mavericks that you faced without your troops," he said.

"Then, you brought yourself to life. What are you, an immortal idiot?" I asked with my hatred towards him.

"Hahaha! Me? Immortal? What a joke! That reminds me. You have an immortal being as your child," Sigma smirked.

*^/$! He's talking about Baby Cake. Is he spying on me? Is he seeing me playing rubber duckies at the bathtub? Yikes!

"I... I don't have a child. It died by the poison," I said emotionlessly. I lied because I want my daughter to be safe. I know lying is bad but I have my own reason.

"Angelo, I know you're lying. As a father, you have a responsibility to protect your beloved daughter, Tyronica."

He knew it. I decided to keep it shut.

"You adopted a nephilim... an angel-demon half breed... I can't believe that you're taking care that pathetic brat. You should let her alone."

What?!

"You're so idiotic that you adopted the powerful being. We need her to create a new world by her power and blood. We, mavericks will kill your child and used her to make this world into destruction. All the humans and reploids are gone for good," Sigma smirked.

I glared at him. I revealed my demon fox form to beat the hell of him. I rushed to him. I threw my angelic swords at him but Sigma jumped to dodged them. He rose his saber to attack me. I used my sword to block his attack. I gritted my teeth and held my sword tightly.

"Angelo, I saw your anger in your eyes. Just like X. It must be you want to protect your &amp;^/$#," he laughed.

"Don't call my daughter like that, you $*&amp; chin!" I hissed. I slashed him.

Sigma stepped back and held his wound. "Impressive... but you know, I want to make it quicker," he smirked.

I raised a brow. Suddenly, a speed of light slashed me multiple times. I felt burn in my body. Is this... holy water? Someone threw a bomb at me and then-

*BOOOOOOOOOMMM!*

I winced and groaned in pain. As an angelic demon fox, my weakness is holy water. I lied on the ground...bleeding in pain... I can't move my own body. My eyes are blurry that I can't see clearly.

"You're right, Tyler. Holy water is his weakness. Sounds vacuous but deadly to him. No wonder he's the ultimate hunter. Hahahaha!" Sigma laughed.

"I know. As an exorcism, demons are weak against the power of god and the stuffs from the church," Tyler said.

$# /! &amp;^/$! It hurts! I tried to move but-

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Sigma stabbed me with his claws through my chest. It tortured me.

"Sorry, Angelo. I need your demon blood for my secret weapon. Next is your nephilim daughter. Oh! I love to hear her scream," Sigma smirked with a sinister laugh.

"Stay...away... from...my daughter-AAAAAH!"

"Shut up and die, Angelo," Tyler smirked as he stabbed me again.

I'm shutting down... I took my last breathe... My vision is fading... everything went black...

"ANGELO! NOOOOOO!"

"WHAT THE?! HOW DID AXL HAS-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE, SIGMA!"

"CO-COMMANDER! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

*End of Flashback*

"I heard all the voice after I 'died'. Axl saw me. Sigma shocked that Axl revealed his nephilim eyes. X and Zero arrived and fought Sigma," I finished my explanation.

"I revealed my nephilim eyes when... I saw you... dying," Axl mumbled. I felt his regret and sadness.

"Papa Bear... If you died, how did you revive?" Baby Cake asked.

She was curious about me, being alive. "After I 'died', your grandmother, Dr. Jelavitch fixed and healed my body inside the capsule in seven years. My data copied and placed in your gift."

"My gift?"

"Rockie."

*Flashback*

While I was Rockie's teddy bear body, I opened my eyes and changed my personality. Nas, Mari and my Mama were there. Looking at me.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Nas asked.

"Of course! You know that little angel loves teddy bears. Upupupupupu!" I laughed. To be honest, I will say I'm not sure.

"Um... I know Angelo wasn't sure about that. I mean, he didn't tell her that he'd in a teddy bear costume," Mari said.

"My son told me that the mavericks might hunting him down as an angelic demon fox. Eventually, if we tell her, she can't handle her patience in seven years," Mama explained.

After our meeting, I ran to the funeral as Rockie. I want to see my baby girl. If you know from the very beginning, I should skip it. After that, Tyro walked away from the funeral. Alone and got wet by the rain. I ran after her. I took out my umbrella from my pocket. I'm look like Monokuma and Doramon. Cute, right? I opened my umbrella and covered her head. Baby Cake looked at me sadly.

"Tyronica, do you know that your Papa Bear has a gift for you?" I asked.

"He's gone..." she walked away.

I stopped her. "No, he's not."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! HE'S GONE! DO YOU KNOW THAT STUPID MAVERICKS TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME?! I WANT MY PAPA BEAR BACK! THEY RUINED MY BIRTHDAY! I DON'T CARE ANY GIFTS THAT HE RECEICED! I ALWAYS WISH THAT MY PAPA BEAR IS HERE! NOTHIHG ELSE! I'M ALWAYS ALONE!" Tyro shouted and cried at the same time. She's crying. I saw her tears.

My heart hurts me that I left her. All this time. I'm always bought birthday presents for her and accepted but she was happier that I'm here for her. I was silent...but... crying from the inside. I hugged her.

"I know it hurts but Papa Bear became an angel and saw you sad. He's crying that you're crying. He loves you so much. He became your guardian angel. Your papa made me as your playmate. Now, I'll be your playmate, manager, best friend and guardian angel. I can help you and make your dream comes true."

"Will I become a maverick hunter like Papa Bear and kill the mavericks without mercy?"

"Yes."

Tyro hugged me tightly. She cried on my shoulder. I let my sweet child cry because she has a heart.

*End of Flashback*

Axl stayed in silent that he knows that it's a father-daughter talk. Tyro fell her tears. She's going to cry. "In seven years... You're always there for me... You helped me to train as a hunter... Support me as a pop star... Everything I did... You helped me... You're alive?"

I nodded. "Yes, Baby Cake. I'm so sorry that I-"

Baby Cake hugged me to shut me up. For some reason, she knew everything that I was hurt that left her alone and stayed as Rockie in seven years. I finally... hugged my baby girl. I really miss her so much... I cried that I want to comfort her in my real body. I'm so happy. I really really really love my sweet baby Tyronica.

"Papa Bear, I'm not a baby anymore," Tyro pouted.

I laughed."I know but you're still my baby... You're... my most precious gift that God sent you to me," I kissed her forehead and hugged her again.

Axl's P.O.V.

In the afternoon, Tyro went to the beach for training to make her stronger and faster. For me... I'm sitting on the chair outside of the balcony. I felt the wind blew my hair and touch my skin. I can't see it because I have bandage on my eyes but I can sense it. Thanks to Co-commander Angelo, he teached me a lot of things when it's impossible or crazy things.

"How are you?" Co-commander Angelo asked. He came to me.

"I'm fine, Co-commander," I replied.

"Axl, Just call me 'Mr. A'. I'm not a second-in-command anymore."

"But Commander Signas is still need you, you know,"

"Yeaaah... Still my best friend. So, when are you going to court my daughter?"

"Tonight... After dinner," I replied. I know that my face is red. Co- I mean, Mr. A knew that I'm going court Tyro as my girlfriend.

*Flashback*

When I woke up, I only saw darkness. Am I blind?

"Axl, you're awake," What the! I know that voice.

"Co-commander Angelo?"

"Yup! Glad you remembered my voice and me. Your eyes covered in bandages because you used the nephilim eyes with anger. Don't worry; the recovery is only two days. Just call me Mr. A for now."

"So, that's why I can't- Wait! Where's Tyro?!" I shocked that I want to hear or touch her.

"She's in her healing capsule."

"What?"

"Her wounds are too deep. We put her in her healing capsule with holy water. She needs to rest and cure the wounds," He explained.

"Oh..." I frowned.

"Let me guess... you're sad or upset?" Mr. A asked.

"Both... My nephilim eyes sensed the vision of Tyro. When I found her, she... was hurt badly and bleeding. She fought the faker," I replied. I hugged my knees.

I heard Mr. A sighed. "Nephilim eyes are only seeing in the future. Also, she fought Tyler and Sigma. You fought the fake me."

Wait a minute! How did he know? "Mr. A, how did you-"

"I was spying outside the window. I saw everything... Even you got shot and killed."

"Killed?!" I shocked. I was killed. I got up quickly but I don't feel the pain.

"But you revived by Tyro's earring," Mr. A said and ruffled my hair.

"Huh?! How?!"

"Well, Tyro felt broken heart that you died. She gave up her earring to change her huntress form and put on your chest. Then, she became an out of control demon and killed all the mavericks. After she fainted, her earring revived you. It must be love because you two love each other," Mr. A explained.

Tyro... loves... me... I love her... too... We both... love each other... My heart beats faster that I realized...

"I knew you two fall in love each other in secret. You kissed my baby girl since you got stabbed by Zero as Rockie."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You're controlling Rockie as the controller. That means you spied on us every day!"

"Yup!"

Me - /0_0/

"Hohohoho! I saw you blushing. Listen, you only have two days to make your decision about her. I'll agree with you."

"Um... Okay...? Wait! After I 'died', did you say Tyro turned into a demon and killed all the mavericks?" I asked.

"Yes... That's her new demon personality or yandere. For now, she's stable. If someone is going to kill or torture you, she changed her demon personality to slay them off. Don't worry; At least, she's calm in peace," he said.

*End of Flashback*

"Oh! Tyro came back," Mr. A said.

"Papa Bear, what time is it?" Tyro asked.

"It's six-thirty. Come on in. I made pizza for dinner," Mr. A replied.

"Yehey! C'mon, let's go in," Tyro grabbed my hand.

"Um...yeah," I replied. I felt my face is red. I should tell her how I feel tonight.

Tyro's P.O.V.

After we ate dinner, Axl wanted me to take him to the beach. I did what he said. We're sitting on the sand and watching or listening the ocean. I remembered that... Axl was killed by a blast from the ship. I looked at him.

"Axl?"

"How... did you revive?"

"By your earring," he answered.

"By my earring? Did you change into a magical boy?" I raised a brow.

He chuckled. "Nope... Mr. A told me that it revived me," he replied with a smile.

"Um... Okay," I said. I hugged and put my head on my knees.

Axl stroked my hair. "What's wrong, Tyro?" he asked sadly.

I felt my tears from my eyes. It hurts my heart that I remembered what did Sigma to me and Axl got hit and killed instantly. I felt scared of someone or somebody dies. I'm not the powerful person to protect the people that I care and love. "I'm sorry, Axl... I didn't protect you from Sigma... It's my fault that I'm weak... I became a hunter to protect and save the innocent mortal lives with my power and my immortality... I still failed to save Papa Bear and you... I... I... I'm-" I suddenly stopped and blushed by him.

(Love me Like you - Ellie Goulding)

_You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

Axl kissed me in my lips... romantically and passionately... Well, this is my second kiss because he did kiss me at the 'Finding Zero' mission. He removed his bandages from his eyes. He opened his emerald eyes and looked at my eyes. He touched and rubbed my cheek. I love how he did that to me.

_You're the fear, I don't care  
Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

"It's alright... I did that my stupid way because I want to protect you too. I can't control myself that I saw you hurt... both physically and emotionally... We were best friends from the start... We were happy at the time that we spend each other in a play day, meetings, hunting, rescue mission or anything... When I saw you in pain... I felt the same way... Tyro... It's not your fault. You're not weak... You're strong and brave... You use your powers to make the things right and save the people that you care and love... You make great things... I don't care if you're a human, reploid, nephilim or anything because you're you... I love you the way you are. Plus, I want to be with you and share our feelings...my love," Axl smiled at me... He's telling the truth. He... loves me... My heart is beating fast like a thousand fireworks.

_So love me like you do, love me like you do  
Love me like you do, love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?_

I felt my tears fell down and smiled... This is... tears of joy... "Axl... I love you too... I'm so happy that you're my best friend in the whole wide world... I'm always there with you forever," I said.

_Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire  
Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?_

They stared each other... and we kissed happily. This is my first time that I fell in love the person that I love the most... I wish that we're always be together for eternity...

After that, I showed the place that we should sleep without disturb us. Of course, I told Papa Bear for permission to have a sleepover... Sleepover? Well...

_Love me like you do, love me like you do  
Love me like you do, love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?_

We went to a small house made with sticks, straws, stones and leaves. We set the bonfire to make us warm. Axl carried me like a princess from a fairly tale and put me to a soft and comfy bed. I was lying down on the bed and he's on the top of me... He pinned me by holding my hands. .. I looked at him nervously that... Am I ready for this?

_Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?_

"Tyro... Are you sure... that we're going to do this for our love," Axl blushed nervously.

"... Yeah... because I want you to touch me... hug me... kiss me... Love me... So, don't be nervous because I love you," I replied with a blush and a smile.

"Alright... I love you too, Tyro," he smiled and kissed me passionately.

We kissed each other. We're young and foolish but in love. We took off our clothes and threw on the ground. I felt embarrassed that he saw my body for the first time. He has the same thing too but he kissed my neck to the bottom... lustfully... His voice... His touch... his kiss... are keeping calm and warm... My gosh! I felt like crazy with moaning, panting and blushing by Axl. If I feel the pain, Axl comforts me and do it gently. This is... a love and peace moments.

_Love me like you do, love me like you do  
Love me like you do, love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?_

In many hours later, I woke up and I noticed that my naked body covered by a soft, silk blanket. I guess we did 'it'. Well, Axl had a 'protection' to not having baby. The clothes are on ground. Axl's boxer and pants weren't there but his shirt is still here. I got up and wore Axl's shirt. I realized that his shirt is big and looks like a dress. I walked outside and it's still night time. The night is always shine and beautiful with moon and stars. The ocean has the sounds of the waves. I felt the sand on my feet. Axl is sitting on the ground alone. He's not wearing his shirt because I wore it. 030

I wondered what is he doing. So, I walked closer and sat beside him.

Axl looked at me. "Can't sleep?" he asked with a smile.

"I noticed that you woke up," I replied.

"It's 4:30 in the morning. You can go back to sleep," he said.

"Nah, it's okay. I want to wake up early," I whined and leaned on his shoulder. "Anyway, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I... made a gift for you," he answered.

A gift... for me. Axl showed me the green and violet heart shaped earring. I was amazed that it matched from my eyes. It's cute. : 3

"I bought this as a birthday gift. It's a USB keychain but I made it into a USB earring. I know you like pretty cute things and useful things. I hope you like it," Axl said nervously.

"Are you kidding me? I love it! It's like a secret weapon or using this as a secret key. Thanks, Axl. I'll keep it forever,"

I smiled cheerfully. USB earring! I love it. It's like a secret agent. If I forgot my homework, I have extra. Heehee! XD

Axl put the earring on my left ear. The length is still the same but !

"Anyway, Commander Signas called me from my Iphone. He said that X came back to us. Everyone is okay," Axl said.

"That's good news!" I cheered.

"Yeah... The bad news is that we have a final battle against Sigma. According to their research, Sigma created an ultimate weapon that it destroys everyone and created his own world... That is bull$# %," Axl sighed and irritated.

"I agreed with you," I nodded.

"... Tyro... We both recovered, right? Do you think it might be forceful for us?" he asked worriedly.

I understand that he remembered everything. We need to rest for a while but we found that Sigma is going to destroy the world. I looked at him in the eyes.

"Axl... We have more time here but at the afternoon, we need to finish the mission as hunters... As lovers, I'll say that we go on a date or sleep together and listen to the music. How was it?" I suggested.

Axl went closer to me and kissed my cheek. "Both are fine," he smiled with a blush.

I smiled and blushed too. We shared a kiss. We're in love each other and never break us a part.

Sigma... All of the hunters... Even me and Axl will going to kick you out and flush you into the toilet to hell like a %#$ you are. Your ultimate weapon is not match for me... I am an angel-demon half breed maverick hunter and you cannot stop me.


	10. 10 - The Battle Cry

Chapter 10 - The Battle Cry

Tyro's P.O.V.

The helicopter flew away. It's leading to the place where Sigma stayed for the battle. X, Zero, Papa Bear and Hillarie were preparing their weapons. Axl and I sat down on the seats. I leant on his chest. He stroked my hair for comfort. Chuckled that I have no idea why. O_O

"Love, why are you laughing?" I asked. Yup! I called my boyfriend, love. ^_^

"I just remembered you were the scariest kid in the world since Jeff and his jerks got beat up by you," he replied.

I tilted my head for I don't remember... Hmm...

*Flashback(Tyro as four years old)*

I brought a basket of sweets and skipped happily. "Yaaay! Axl is free from the coma and go back to work. I'm so excited to give some sweets that Papa Bear and I made," I said cheerfully. I spotted Axl. Surrounded by Jeff and the bunch of chicken poxes.

"Hey! That weakling woke up from the dead."

"Waaah! A zombie maverick! Hahahaha!"

"You are an idiot that you didn't dodge Lumine's attack."

They laughed. Laugh like jerks. I noticed Axl gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. That is the movement of anger. Those bullies are going down as I glared at them.

"Can you shut the ^/$# up?!" Axl shouted angrily.

"We know that you're with X and Zero but you're trying to be famous."

"Not so famous now. For the criminal maverick group called 'Red Alert'."

"We should knock his gem again and-"

Alright! That's it! I rushed to them and punched their men's weaknesses ULTIMATE HARD. D :

"M-M-MONSTER KILL!" I shouted.

"Wait? What? The hell just happened?!" Axl shocked and confused.

The bullies were on the ground. Whining and holding them in pain.

"Ugh! It hurts!"

"Who the heck punched our /$# $?!"

They looked at me with my angry, devilish face. Jeff gasped that he knew me.

"Waah! It's that demon kid!"

"That's Co-commander Angelo's daughter! Don't hurt us! Don't touch my birdie!"

"Oh gosh! We're going to die by her!"

They afraid of me. Like they saw Sadako. I grabbed Jeff and threw him at the bathroom. His head is stuck in the toilet. I ran and flushed him.

"You always are bullying Axl. You're the biggest poop in the whole world! Just go to the toilet and die!" I yelled angrily.

"Tyro, No!" Axl was frightened and grabbed me. Away from Jeff.

Uncle Signas and Papa Bear rushed to the hallway and shocked that they saw the whole incident.

"What happened here?" Uncle Signas asked.

I pointed at Jeff and the bullies. "Those mother$# /*^s bullied Axl and going to hit his gem again," I blamed them.

"Jeff, boys, go to my office this instant. You all did a horrible behaviors and attitudes," Signas commanded. He glared at Angelo.

"Whaaaat? Just blame the videogames!" Angelo said nervously.

*End of Flashback*

I scratched my temple. "Oh yeah... I hit their weakness brutally. At least, they never bullied you about the-Um... you know," I said.

"I already know, Love. I have a crazy, good memory of you," Axl smiled and nuzzled my neck.

For some reason, I knew why Axl got bullied. I read about him and his former group called 'Red Alert'. Red Alert is a group of bounty hunters or vigilante syndicate or illegal group. Unfortunately... They manipulated by Sigma and ended them by Axl, X and Zero. Rockie (or Papa Bear) told me that Axl was upset and in pain from the inside that it was a huge mistake to murder his own family because they turned into mavericks by Sigma's forceful power. Being a hunter, it was right to hunt the mavericks but being a family member, it was wrong to hurt his own family. It was a past. It will never leave the scar but his friends, even me are there for him if he has a problem or wants to cheer up. Good memories will make it bigger and fun to remember. Axl has a crazy memory about me; the four-year-old girl is beating up the bullies with her powerful punch of righteousness. Now, I became his girlfriend.

"Aw! My baby kambal has a boyfie now. So kawaii!" Hil-chan teased me by poking my cheek.

"Onee-chan!" I whined like a kid. Well, she's my older twin sister after all.

"Baby Cake, I need to talk to you for moment," Papa Bear called me. I wonder why.

I got up and went to him. "What's up?" I asked.

"Well, I need to say something important about your species... You know that you're immortal and always hang out with the reploids in the good ol' days?" he said calmly.

"True, I was with you, Mama, Uncle Signas, X, Zero and Axl since I was young. I didn't hang out with humans before," I shrugged.

"I see... To telling the truth. Some scientists were curious about your species and your growth," he mumbled.

My species and my growth? I know why Papa Bear doesn't like to show to the scientists because I'm not human, nor reploid. I'm the only one angel-demon half breed or nephilim that I ever exist... Oh yeah! Hil-chan is also a nephilim. "I know that I'm a nephilim but what's wrong with my growth?" I raised a brow.

"Between 21XX-22XX, your growth slowed increased like a vampire. We confused that we think that you have a problem about your height. It is because you don't drink milk or eat healthy foods or having exercises. I asked Lifesaver about this. He said the same thing but he told me about having a problem of your physical growth. In 22XX, you're still a kid but you're 107 years old," Papa Bear explained.

My eyes are widened open like a saucers and jaw dropped. I was like 'what the actual $%^&amp;ing #$%!'. "Say whaaaaaat?!" I shocked.

"I'm sorry. I just figured it out why you're a nephilim and I noticed all humans grown faster in eighty or one hundred years," he sighed.

"But... humans and reploids are mortals but different, right? They both can be killed by horrible events but they're different. Humans can die by illnesses. Reploids can be destroy... For me..." I looked at Hillarie. "And Hil-chan are immortals because we're nephilims," I finished.

"Indeed but sadly, your power is more powerful than hers... According to the nephilims' legacy that I studied, the young ones will have the power of different... I'm glad that you didn't use your power in childhood. You learned the survival, medical, fighting strength and all the things to become a hunter. Since you discovered your power, I guess that you use your power for helping and protecting people. I know you're a good girl. That's why I love you the way you are," Papa Bear smiled. He hugged me.

"Yeah... I love you too," I hugged him back.

"Mr. A, we're here," X said.

We released from the hug. X showed us the fortress that Sigma stayed. Hmm... This palace looks familiar. It's really old, crimson and huge. It sounds like a crimson palace.

"Why Sigma stayed at that trashy, disgusting palace?" Hil-chan said with a disgust expression.

"Ahem!" all of us looked at Axl. He glared at us. He crossed his arm and tapped his foot.

He's mad but I don't know why... I looked at the palace and looked at Axl. I repeated a lot of times.

Loading...

Loading...

Loading...

Boom! I remembered and shocked.

"Onee-chan! You need to apologize to him!" I yelled in panic.

"Hmm? I didn't say awful things to him. I mostly said a bad comment at Sigma's place," Hil-chan confused as she raised a brow.

I shook my head. "No! You said it already. That's the Crimson Palace where Axl and Red Alert used to lived there as a home," I explained.

"What?! Why you didn't say something before?!" Hil-chan shocked. She looked at Axl and bowed. "I'm sorry, Axl! I didn't know that was your memorial place!" she apologized.

Axl sighed and turned around.

"Wah! He's mad! Tyro, can you redo it please?" Hil-chan begged for mercy.

"She doesn't have to do it. I accepted your apology," Axl sighed sadly.

"He's fine. I understand that you want to redo your action but apologize is okay because you don't know about the place," I patted her back.

"But still why Sigma choose this place?" X wondered as he rubbed his chin with his finger.

"Maybe he doesn't have money to live a huge lab or something," Zero guessed.

"He always stayed at the old places for being an extreme cheapskate or stealing weapons or ... He's a hobo with no money! Hahahahaha!" Papa Bear laughed loudly.

"...Wow... I didn't know that... Poor Sigma," X commented with a soft chuckle.

"I was guessing that Mr. A's fact is right," Zero mumbled.

X looked at the window. "The helicopter is going to land soon. Marino, Massimo, Cinnamon, Alia, Layer, Palette and the other comrades are already prepared. So, be ready," he stated.

We're ready... but when I looked at Axl, I think he's upset that Sigma used his former home. I walked to him.

"Axl?"

"Hmm?"

"I'll tell everyone that we're going to fight Sigma and his mavericks only. If we defeat him, we're going to kick him out and you will shout 'THIS IS SPARTAN!' as a final scream," I said.

Axl chuckled and looked at me with a smile. "Sounds like a 300 movie reference but okay. I like to add a sense of humor," he said and kissed my forehead.

I guess he felt better... Maybe... He's just hiding his pain from his past. I know the Red Alert Incident but I'm only blame at Sigma. Sigma ruined everything. We need to stop him for good. I looked at the Crimson Palace... Suddenly, there's a crazy glitch at that palace. I was confuse or it's just a hallucination. I looked closer and checked again. The Crimson Palace changed into a tall tower called 'Orbital Elevator' that happened in the 'Jakob Project incident'. I was shocked but the 'Orbital Elevator' changed back into the Crimson Palace. Like what the hell! Is Sigma put a magic trick or a projector or something?!

"You saw it too?" Hil-chan asked. She noticed it too?!

"Yeah! I saw a glitch and all the sudden, it changed into different places," I replied.

"I'm glad you noticed but X, Zero and Axl didn't notice. I sensed that it's a nephilim power of illusion," Onee-chan guessed.

"You're right. As nephilims, you two sensed something at Sigma's place. If that 'Crimson Palace' changed into some place that we didn't know, it's not a 'Crimson Palace'. We can call it an 'Illusion Place'... For now, I'm not sure about it but we have to concentrate the real goal... Also, you guys need to be careful on the fight," Papa Bear explained.

"Yes, Papa Bear/ Tito Angelo," Hil-chan and I nodded.

The helicopter landed on the ground. We went outside and met our friends and comrades. After I go...

"Tyro, Axl, I have something for you," Papa Bear have something for us. Axl and I walked to him. He gave a blue gun with a red cross to Axl.

"Wait a minute! This is your S.S.S.!" Axl shocked. Huh? S.S.S.?

"Yup! I like you to have this as your secret weapon and a gift," Angelo smiled.

Axl accepted and took it with a smile. "Thanks... I promise that I will never lose it," he said happily.

"As for you, Baby Cake," Papa Bear gave me two blue saber guns. They have guns with triggers, colorful cylinders and two, long handles at the back of the guns. "You can test it first," he suggested.

I followed what he said. I moved away from them. I turned on the saber guns and came out the red light blades. I waved and slashed like samurai. These weapons are good. "It's pretty and cool," I commented.

"I made a weapon for you after your earring is gone. The cylinder has different elements and the bullets are elemental slots. The weapon is more like a gun blade or gun sword or Weiss' weapon. I hope you like it," he explained.

"I like it? I love it! You're so creative at making weapons, music and cooking! I'm so happy that I have a great dad like you," I cheered happily.

Papa Bear ruffled my hair. "It's only my hobbies and I'm not a great dad but still... thanks," he smiled. He's always so kind to me. I wish he's my real dad and also, Mama is my real mom.

In my past... I was a 'human' that I'm always spend my time with the reploids as friends. Learn something new from Papa Bear. Watch Uncle Signas' work and hang out with him. Mama and I are having sisterly bonding. Axl and I are always spending time each other as playmates and best friends. I met X and Zero... It was a good memories... Now, they're from the past... I wanted to become the first human maverick hunter but... it turned out that I'm an angel-demon half breed and I have immortality... Do I love myself? Do I accept my appearance and power? What will my family, friends and everyone think about me? Do they accept of what I am? All this questions... are hard to answer.

"Tyro, we're going!" Hil-chan snapped my thought and back to the reality.

"Okay! I'm coming!" I replied and ran to my sister, my family, my friends, my comrades... and Axl. I looked at the 'Crimson Palace' that glitches again into a dark skull. Like Papa Bear said, it's the 'Illusion Place'. I will figure it out the real place but right now, Defeat all mavericks and Sigma is my priority.

(This will be the day – RWBY)

_They see you as small and helpless;  
They see you as just a child.  
Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild._

The war is about to begin. Uncle Signas commanded all the groups of maverick hunters to destroy all mavericks. The navigators, like Alia, will contact us about the locations and safety. The technicians, like Douglas, will fix the machine problems. The doctors and nurses, like Lifesaver and Cinnamon, will fix the damages or heal them.

_Prepare for your greatest moments;  
Prepare for your finest hour.  
The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower._

As for me, Axl, X, Zero and Hil-chan, we went inside the 'Crimson Palace' or Illusion Place. We fought all the mavericks in our way... Or Hillarie and I used our powers to beat them easily. X, Zero and Axl have some ammos or charger or life limits. So, I hope they won't waste it too much. Luckily, Papa Bear gave something that is for emergency.

_We are lightning,  
Straying from the thunder,  
Miracles of ancient wonder._

_This will be the day we've waited for.  
This will be the day we open up the door.  
I don't wanna hear your absolution;  
Hope you're ready for a revolution.  
Welcome to a world of new solutions.  
Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.  
In time, your heart will open minds,  
A story will be told,  
And victory is in a simple soul._

While we fought the mavericks, the place transformed into a different place. By the glitch, of course!

"What the actual #$%^?!" I heard a cussing from Axl.

"Is something wrong, Axl?" X asked curiously.

"I... I never had seen this place before. It's not like the same place as we entered here," Axl replied.

I knew it. It was weird. "Jitsuwa (Actually)... Papa Bear told me that this is the Illusion Place. It can change into different places. Onee-chan, Papa Bear and I noticed the glitch in this," I explained.

_Your world needs a great defender.  
Your world's in the way of harm.  
You want a romantic life; a fairytale that's full of charm._

_Beware that the light is fading;  
Beware if the dark returns.  
This world's unforgiving, even brilliant lights will cease to burn._

"The hell! Why you didn't tell us?!" Zero shocked.

"I'm not sure at first because it might be hallucination," I sighed.

"If we're not in the Crimson Palace, then what is this place?" Hil-chan asked.

We looked around. The place is like ruins with red sky. It's more like a destructive city.

"Sky Lagoon... This place is where the Repliforce turned into mavericks... and I rescued Iris," Zero answered sadly. He clenched his fists and tried to hold his tears.

"Zero..." X was worried about his best friend. He tried to comfort him but suddenly, a dragon maverick appeared and attacked us. All of us dodged and moved away from him.

"Who?! Who is that?!" Axl asked in shock.

"Barney?" I replied.

"No, that's Magma Dragoon!" X shouted and corrected.

"I guess Sigma raised him from the death like a zombie. We should bring him back to his slumber," Onee-chan suggested as she wielded her scythe.

"Yeah but after him, there are 7 mavericks that Sigma summoned," X said and changed his arm into an X-buster.

"I guess we need more action," Axl grinned as he shot at Magma Dragoon with his Axl Bullets.

"I can't believe Sigma gave us bad memories about this," Zero groaned as he slashed his enemy with his Z-saber.

_Legends scatter.  
Day and night will sever.  
Hope and peace are lost forever._

_This will be the day we've waited for.  
We are lightning.  
Welcome to a world of new solutions._

"We're going to do this the easy way," I smirked that I used water power to kill Magma Dragoon. It was his weakness. I'm going to Katara from the Avatar or Nya from Ninjago. That's why the easy way is to find the enemies' weaknesses.

After we defeated Magma Dragoon, we cooked the roast penguin (Chill Penguin), juicy crab (Bubble Crab), beef (Blizzard Buffalo), vegetables (Axle the Red), turtle soup (Rainy Turtloid), kangaroo meat (Vanishing Gungaroo) and fried chicken (Burn Rooster). Then, we ate them... Just kidding! We didn't eat them. We just killed them off as maverick hunters. Axl doesn't want to eat kangaroo meat because he reminded of Gungaroo. I really like bizarre food to be honest. We reached to the next boss.

_This will be the day we've waited for.  
This will be the day we open up the door.  
I don't wanna hear your absolution;  
Hope you're ready for a revolution.  
Welcome to a world of new solutions.  
Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.  
In time, your heart will open minds,  
A story will be told,  
That victory is in a simple soul._

The green guy that looks like a storm troop soldier is in the front of us. Did I know him? :/

"Hahaha! It's nice to meet you again," he laughed.

"Baby Kambal, is that a storm troop?" Hil-chan asked and pointed at him.

"I don't know. He looks kinda cute," I rubbed my temple.

"What the #$%^! I'm not a storm troop! I am Vile!" he shouted. Ooooh! Vile...

"Okay, he's not cute," I said.

"How about me, baby?" Axl asked.

"One hundred percent overload of cuteness and awesome!" I answered happily and honestly. :D

Sigma's P.O.V.

I see... All of my minions are too weak but I have time to power up my ultimate weapon that Tyler created. I revived him because I used his intelligence to build it and copied X's high potential, Zero's DNA, Axl's copy abilities... Angelo's demon blood and his adoptive daughter's Different power. All those things are making me tyrannical ... especially, Tyronica's power. I was going to 'take' her to be my own daughter by poisoning the people at the ruins but that fool, Angelo took away from me.

That's how he took the ladies.

*Flashback*

"Commander Sigma, did the girls or everyone give you valentine's gifts?" Angelo asked me as his commander.

I was sitting on my office chair and doing my paper work. "No, they didn't give gifts to me. Besides, I don't care about it and that stupid occasion," I replied. I truly hate Valentines' day. Why some idiots created that foolish occasion.

"Aw! Okay. I don't disturb you, Commander. Well, back to work," Angelo sighed and walked away. That's right be a good soldier and a secret weapon you are.

Suddenly, all the girls came to him with their 'gifts'.

"Angelo, I made some chocolates for you."

"Please accept it with all my love."

"You're very amazing at fighting and saving people. You also a great chef. Here! I can cook too. This is for you!"

Why the hell?! He has fan girls. I'm sure he won't accept it because he wants his real lover to accept the gift.

"Oh my! That's a lot of gifts. If I don't accept it, you'll get sad, mad or upset... I know! Let's use all the chocolates to make cakes, drinks, mochi and everything. We should bake them together and shared all the workers and friends. What do you say?" Angelo asked with a sweet, kind and cheerful smile.

"Wow! You're such a genius!"

"Well, I guess I agreed that you want a lover and accept the gift."

"Let's bake them together. I hope our friends love it."

What the hell! All the girls praised him like a god. He's a DEMON FOX!

"Okay, we should bake them by using the chocolates. Say... Why all the people didn't give Sigma a gift? I mean, he's our commander of the maverick hunters," he asked. Yeah! I was curious about that.

All his fan girls looked at each other nervously.

"Um... Please don't tell the commander. You see, he's kinda scary."

"He isn't my type. His face creeps me out."

"Also, he's bald."

"Yeah... He IS bald. I should buy him an afro wig so that he can be famous in disco," Angelo rubbed his chin.

WTF!

*End of Flashback*

Great! Now I remembered about that. Why I don't have hair at the first place? Think... think... think...

Oh! I get it. My creator, Dr. Cain created me without hair because he DOESN'T have hair. If I defeat those pieces of junk, I'm going to use Zero's hair as my wig. Let me check at the monitor. I know they were fighting with Vile right now.

Hmm... Huh?!

Tyro's P.O.V.

X, Zero, Axl, Onee-chan and I have to take a break for a while. They're just sitting, drinking E-tanks(for reploids) and herbal tea(for me and Onee-chan) and eating bread with sweet cream that Papa Bear made for us.

"We should take a break for a while. Fighting is a tiring work," Zero said while drinking his E-tank.

"I know. Good thing Tyro used her pause power to defeat Vile easily and go straight to Sigma," X stated.

"Yeah... We defeated the eight mini-bosses," I sighed in relief. I looked at Vile's dead body. We defeated him with our single attacks.

"Um... Tyro, if Sigma says something bad to you, just ignore it, okay? He might do a dirty trick on you," Axl reminded.

I looked at him. He seems so serious. I guess he met him in two times. While x and Zero met him in eight times. That means, they don't believe Sigma's words. "I will... He's the one who hurt Papa Bear and the others."

After we finished our break time, we ran to the master's room... sigma's room... Am I excited...? Scared...? Nervous...? All those are none...

"Are you ready?" X asked. He held his buster.

"I'm always ready to kick Sigma's #$," Axl grinned and spinned his gun by his finger.

"Hmph! We're always beat just like the old days," Zero said while he's holding his saber.

"It might be easy if we work together. Baka swerte tayo (We might get lucky.)," Hil-chan smiled and revealed her scythe.

"Soredewa, iwa shiyou to rōru! (Let's rock and roll!)" I shouted and kicked the doors with my strength. The door flew away into sideways.

All of us went inside. We're face-to-face with Sigma. I finally met him in person.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Holy #$%#! He IS bald and ugly!" O_O


	11. 11 - The hunters VS Sigma, final scene?

Chapter 11 - The hunters VS Sigma, the final scene?

X, Zero, Axl, Hillarie and I, Tyronica are facing the worst maverick in all time, Sigma. We're ready our weapons and fight him.

"Ah! It was nice to see my ol' enemies again," Sigma smirked. "Let me remember... X, the leader of the maverick hunter who has the limitless potential... Zero, the red maverick turned into a high ranking maverick hunter... Axl, a prototype of the new generation Reploids with the unique ability to mimic the external and internal characteristics of anyone he encounters... Hillarie Von Monterio, the Witchero and a nephilim that summons any creatures..." he looked at me with a glare. "Lastly, Tyronica Nightgale, the adopted daughter of Angelo Nightgale and a nephilim who has the greatest and most powerful gift... All of the reploids and humans are getting jealous of you."

"Wait? Huh?" What did he said to me?

"You know all of us, Sigma. All your 'comrades' are all dead. You're the only one left," Zero said angrily.

"Your days are over. We're going to defeat you. Plus, you always lose in eight times," X glared at Sigma.

"Wait? I thought we beat him up in seven times because Lumine used Sigma as a puppet," Axl confused.

"I think Sigma didn't know that the real culprit is Lumine," Zero guessed it.

"This is my first time to meet you, Sigma but this is your ending as an antagonist because we, the protagonists will tear you into pieces," Hillarie said.

"Oh! How stunning... Well, here's you need to fight first!" Sigma snapped his fingers and summoned a large mechaniloid centipede. It fell from the sky and landed on the ground. It roared at us and crawled faster to attack.

"Guys, move out!" X shouted and we all moved out of the way.

I suddenly saw Sigma walked away to the stairs quickly. "Hey! Not so fast!" I yelled at him and followed him.

"Tyro!"

Axl's P.O.V.

(Nightfall - XANDRIA)

After all of us moved out of the way from the large centipede, I noticed Tyro ran off to hunt Sigma down. She headed to the stairs.

"Tyro!" I shouted but the door shut itself.  
Damn! I should follow her so that she won't get manipulated by that #$hole.

"IN COMING!" Hillarie shouted.

The large centipede slashed and Zero blocked it with his Z-saber. "This maverick is too strong!" he yelled.

X shot at that thing with his charge shot but it blocked with some sort of force field. "And it has a force field!" he added.

The centipede revealed the sharp blade from its' legs and tried to slash us.

"Mediline! Use protector shield!" Hillarie summoned a female goddess. She made a barrier for us. The centipede slashed at us but we're safe by the barrier. It slashed the pillars in one slash.

"I think I remembered that attack from Sword Art Online. It kills in one slash," I said.

"And how can we kill it?" Zero asked.

"I don't know. Tyro and I watched SAO together. It's only attacks and blocks," I replied and sweat dropped.

"So, only attacks and blocks but no weakness. It might be a long fight," X commented as he fired his buster at the centipede.

"Long fight?! My sister is going to fight Sigma alone! She has a miralous power but we can't leave her and Sigma might trick her," Hillarie shouted as she blocked the attacks.

She's right. I need to be there for her. I looked at the red gems from the centipede's eyes.

I pointed at it. "What about the eyes?" I asked.

"I guess we have to try. Zero, try to destroy the legs. Hillarie, can you summon a creature that breaks the force filed?" X ordered.

"I can do that... Enerhiya!" Hillarie summoned a female summoner with a gold halo. It's waving her wand and absorbed the energy of the centipede's force field. "Zero, you can chop the legs," Hillarie said.

"Very well," Zero nodded. He ran with full speed.

"I'll help too!" I cheered. I followed him and unleashed Mr. A's S.S.S. It turned into a scythe just like Red's double scythe.

The centipede slashed at us but we blocked and sliced all the legs. X charged his power and targeted at the centipede's right eye. I stopped. Switching the scythe into a shotgun and targeted at left eye. X and I pulled the triggers and shot at the centipede's eyes. It collapsed on the ground and lifeless.

We all sighed in relief.

"Now, we must go," X said.

"Alright!" I turned and ran to the door where Tyro went. "We're coming, Ty-"

"Gah!" I heard X's painful voice and looked around. X held his head tightly.

"X! What's wrong- Argh!" Zero got pain in the head. Just like X. What's going on?!

"Hillarie, what's wrong with them?" I asked.

Hillarie checked on them and tried to find the problem. "I don't know. Maybe someone is hurting them by some sort of electromagnetic waves or torturing them with their minds. I'll take care of them while you need to go Tyro. We'll be there as soon as we can," she stated.

"Um... Okay. I'll let it to you," I nodded. I rushed to the door and destroyed it with my guns. I hope X and Zero are alright. Hillarie will heal them with her 'Summon' power... Tyro... I'm coming... I promise that I will help you out.

Tyro's P.O.V.

(Whispers - UNSUN)

If I remembered correctly, then I remembered I got tortured by Tyler's attack. Now, I'll try to be quick and use my brain. I ran to the room where Sigma went and kicked the door to open. The room is... a ballroom? The golden chandelier is hanging from the ceiling. All the paintings posted on each walls. The red carpet landed on the floor and all the elegant guests with their partners are dancing waltz. It's like a prince and princess love story. Who am I kidding? Sigma wants to hesitate me by this. I walked through the crowds.

"So, the princess arrived into my party. You're the special guest but the others are not invited," Sigma said as he sat on his throne.

"Princess, huh? Well, you choose the wrong guest because I'm your killer. Meaning, a maverick hunter needs to stop the mavericks' evil doing," I glared at him as I pointed my saber gun at him.

"Very well... Show me your power of Different," he snapped his fingers.

All the dancers looked at me with their glowing red eyes. They're going to get closer to me like zombies are going to eat my brain. I wielded my saber gun tightly. Waiting their movements. I charged as I held my weapon tightly. Slashed the dancers and sliced them into pieces quickly with red light effect. I ran and attacked them without mercy. I turned my saber into guns. Shot the heads to death. This is the easiest fight because they're weak.

"How about this?!" I heard a voice from above the ceiling. Rolled to the side to dodge the attack. Tyler hit the wrong spot. Okay! Kill now. I pointed at his head and pulled the trigger. He died by the gunshot in the head. His blood splattered on my face. That was quick, right?

Sigma stood up and clapped his hands. "Excellent, Tyronica. You used your power to defeat Tyler and my minions completely," he smirked.

I wiped the blood off my face. "Are you blind, dude? I'm not using my power. I used my weapon from my father. You only want to see my power because you want to destroy all the people and rule this world," I hissed.

"Oh! You know my reason... Well... Since X, Zero and Axl didn't accept my offer. I'll invite you to join me to make a new world," Sigma said.

"Reason why they didn't accept because you're a #$%^hole. Also, you want to invite me to your #$%^ plan. My answer is..." I showed my 'bad sign' to him. "Denied."

Sigma chuckled. "My, my! You're a naughty girl or you switch my personalities... Do you know why you're an angel-demon half breed?" Sigma asked.

"Yeah... I think the demon and the angel are in love and made me a nephilim. Just like the game. In the bible, Genesis 6:4, The Nephilim were in the earth in those days, and also after that, when the sons of God came in unto the daughters of men, and they bore children to them; the same were the mighty men that were of old, the men of renown." I replied.

"Hmm... That's pretty impressive. You still have the knowledge to know this but there's one more thing that I was curious... You're immortal, right?" he asked.

"..." I have no comment.

"That's what I expected. You're an immortal because your growth is slow. You can't die by any tortures and baleful illnesses, even aging. Shame that all the humans and reploids can die. Humans can die by illnesses or aging. While, reploids can die by unfortunate and permanent death but sometimes they can revive just like Zero. Still, they can die at the same ways as murder," Sigma chuckled. "I guess all the reploids and humans might be jealous or hate you because of your unique species. It wasn't fair. They wish that they want you to die."

It's true... It's unfair that I'm an immortal but everyone on Earth is mortal. I felt in pain and hate myself because of this... Axl is right. I shouldn't listen to Sigma. He's the real pain in the #$. All I can do is to focus in this day.

"Since you're a powerful, beautiful nephilim. Also, I want you to marry me and become my lovely wife."

Nani? WTF!

Axl's P.O.V.

I ran as fast as I can. The door opened that Tyro entered the ballroom.

"Tyro! I'm here to-"

"Blaaaaaaggggh!" Tyro threw up black blood in the bucket.

Sigma is just standing and watching her. What the heck is going on?!

I ran to Tyro. "Tyro! What did he do to you?!" I asked in panic.

Tyro pointed at sigma. "Axl, that mother #$%er said that he wants to marry me! I hate that bald, pimple, #$ chin and #$%^ing #$% bastard!" she shouted in disgust.

"He wants WHAT?! And he used a curse on you to vomit blood?!"

"#$%^ no! I vomited black ink. I'm look like a squid girl that she used her ink vomit to make black ink spaghetti."

Okay! That is nasty! I shouldn't ask that again. DX

"Axl, you came to save your princess. How romantic... not! I see that my strings didn't control you yet," Sigma smirked and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, X, Zero and Hillarie appeared but their eyes are lifeless and act like puppets. I felt a bad feeling about this.

"Axl... They're under control by Sigma!" Tyro shouted in fear.

"Huh!" I shocked with my eyes widened open.

The sound of X's buster is absorbing its energy. X blasted us but we dodged it. Zero dashed to us and slashed. I blocked his attack with S.S.S. sword. Hillarie summoned a dragon and blasted fire from his mouth. Tyro made a barrier to protect us. She charged her sonic boom and blasted them to knock out.

"Hahaha! Thanks to the blood of Tyronica and Angelo. I can control them with this," Sigma showed a large sword made in silver and gold with colorful gems on the middle of the blade. "Tyler made this with X's limitless potential, Zero Virus, Axl's copy shot, Angelo's demon blood and Tyro's different power... This sword... is my ultimate weapon. Let me give an example," he raised his sword and pointed at me.

My body shocked me with electricity. I screamed in pain and felt something impale my whole body. I fell my knees and put my hands on the ground.

Tyro's P.O.V.

"Axl!" I shocked and ran to him.

"Tyro! No!" Axl shouted fearfully. He was hurting by Sigma's ultimate weapon. "Tyro... please... stay away from me... Argh!" he groaned.

"Axl, you're in pain! I will help you!" I yelled and cried.

Axl got up slowly. He looked at me with his lifeless eyes. It was too late... He was under control by Sigma. X, Zero and Hil-chan got up and went closer to me.  
They're going to kill me. For me... I can't hurt or kill them.

Sigma is started to laugh. "There is two choices, Tyronica Nightgale. If you will unite with me, I'll let your friends and your precious boyfriend go. If not, then I will kill you and they're still with me as slaves. By the way," he summoned his minions to open the monitor.

I was terrified... All the people... Papa Bear, Mama, Uncle Signas, my friends, the hunters, the navigators, humans and reploids were hypnotized by Sigma's ultimate weapon.

"Everyone became my slaves. I can command them whatever I want. I can order them to kill themselves or rebuild a new world where humans and reploids don't exist. I will rule the world! Bwahahahahaha!"

I felt hurt... scared... lonely...

*Bang!*

"Argh!" Sigma held his gunshot wound on his right shoulder.

It was me that I shot him with my saber gun. "Shut the #$%^ up, Sigma... I will not marry or unite with you... I rather die or fight you," I said...emotionless.

"Heh! Guess I know your weakness... Sadly for you, my ultimate weapon has the same power as yours. You can't beat. Hahahaha!" Sigma appeared behind me and raised his sword for the strongest blow. "SAY GOOD BYE, TYRONICA NIGHTGALE!" 

"Tyro!" I heard a child voice.

"Huh!" I suddenly woke up in a dark place. What the bloody hell did I teleport here?

"You didn't teleport. You're in your mind, Girl!" Keller said with a happy expression.

"You weren't responding your body language. Someone paused the time," Wildheart stated as she adjusted her eye glasses.

"Keller? Wildheart? Why am I here? Who paused the time?" I asked and looked left to right.

"It was me," I looked behind... It was the other me with glowing, crimson demonic eyes. "I thought you want to kill Sigma because he killed your father and your lover."

"I know but I felt like... Sigma told me about my species... Hillarie and I are only nephilims but my power is stronger than hers... All the people... humans and reploids... what are they thinking about me...? Will they hate me because I have immortality and unique power? Is it unfair, right?" I asked sadly.

"What the hell! Axl told you not to listen to-"

"Renesmee, please stop," the child commanded. As I looked at her, my eyes were widened open. She has a long, black hair and purple eyes. That's... me... as a kid. "Long time no see, Tyro," she smiled.

"You... W-w-what's going on?" I asked nervously.

"I paused the time... I heard what Sigma said to you. Do you believe that all the people will be jealous or hate you because you're a nephilim?" she asked.

"No... I mean, some people might hate me for 'what I am' but my families and friends love and accept me for 'who I am'. I know I'm immortal but it doesn't matter..." I replied.

"I agreed with you... Sigma asked you about your immortality and power because he wants to hesitate you by hatred, envy and unacceptable. That's why Sigma hesitated you to go to the despair," Renesmee explained.

"Well, Sigma made all this $#%^s to make the hot boys suffer," Keller added.

"You're not the only one, Tyro. He put a hard time on X because X has a strong potential and cares about both humans and reploids. Zero was created with the maverick virus by that decreased professor. For your beloved, he has the power to copy the appearance and abilities. Also, you have the different power to copy all the powers from your imaginations and also, from the people who has the power. The vindication that Sigma uses all of you because you all have a great powers and uses it for destruction," Wildheart explained.

"Unfortunately for him, all of you denied his idiotic maverick plans. He had no choice but to use 'ultimate' force or needs an ally," Renesmee scoffed.

Now, I understand... Good thing I have a good choice to disagree Sigma's plan... but still-

"You think it's impossible that break Sigma's control power. I don't think so."

"Huh?" I noticed what my kid version said.

"I know what you said because I am you and you are me. Sigma's control power or the sword is not the ultimate weapon... Let's say you need to go back to the past for the reason why you become a maverick hunter," she waved her hand as she made a spell. The background changed into a room that I mentioned this before. My appearance changed as well into a kid. I looked around that I became back in time but why?

(Kokoronashi – GUMI)

As I walked somewhere, Axl sat on the chair and looked down at the ground. He was... depressed. I went closer to him and poked his cheek. "Axl, what's wrong?" I asked with an innocent child voice.

"Hmm... Oh! It was nothing," Axl forced himself to smile at me.

"You don't need to hide it because I noticed that you have a hard time," I said.

Axl sighed and looked at me sadly. "I was sad because everyone treats me like an outcast or they didn't want me to join the maverick hunters. They think that I was the part of a 'criminal group."

"Criminal group? Did you steal?"

"No."

"Did you sell illegal drugs?"

"Nope."

"Did you steal panties?"

"That is the same answer from the first one. Well, I don't like to say this but I'm from the vigilante group that hunt mavericks called 'Red Alert'. They are my family but they're not clearly hunters," Axl explained.

I climbed on him and sat on his lap. "You said that Red Alert is your family and vigilante group, right? Are they good guys like Batman and Robin?" I asked.

Axl started to laugh. "Yeah... sort of. We fought mavericks and illegal mafia but... they're gone because they became mavericks..." he muttered sadly... again. :(

"Papa Bear told me about them... He said that the maverick hunters finished them off," I said.

"True... I was with X and Zero... I killed my own family..."

I was shocked that what he said. Tears came out and fell on his cheek. Axl is crying. I didn't say anything. He's going to mad at me or make it worse. I wiped his tears using my hand and cuddled him. Axl hugged me tightly. I understand that killing his family is wrong but... as a hunter, you need to kill the mavericks as soon as possible to stop the disaster. Papa Bear told me everything.

"It was that mother%^&amp;$er's fault."

"Tyro, please don't say bad word. It's not very pretty," Axl said, like scolded me a little.

"But it's true. It was Sigma's fault. Red Alert was corrupted by him. Papa Bear told me that he's a big, stupid and ugly, butt chin farted bad guy," I mumbled.

"Buttchin? Your dad called him 'Mr. Baldy'. Hahaha! Tyro, you're so cute when you said something mean to Sigma," he chuckled. I guess I cheered him up a little.

"Axl... why you want to become a maverick hunter?" I asked as I looked at him with my cute, innocent face.

"I... want to make up for my wrongdoings. Plus, maverick hunters are protecting the humans and reploids and slaying mavericks... even the difficult ones," Axl replied with a sigh.

"Then, I want to become a maverick hunter too, just like Papa Bear and you," I said.

"But Tyro. Being a maverick hunter is a dangerous job. Also, it's reploids only. Humans are strictly prohibited. We're not immortals," Axl explained.

"It doesn't matter. I should be careful. As a reploid, human or any creatures, I want to protect both of them from the mavericks and do the right thing or good choice. With or without powers, I'm still helping them no matter what. Being a hunter is not to be famous or show off. It shows justice and cares all the people and the whole world. All the people want a peace and normal life... except some people want action and suspense. I want to learn the right choice on my own or from my family and friends," I explained.

Axl listened to my explanation. Didn't show any reactions. He's just... ruffled my hair. "Alright but promise me that you don't get hurt yourself or being careless. Everyone, like your father and I care for your safety. We might get worried about you. Okay, you little cutie," he reminded with a sweet smile on his face.

"Hai! (Yes!)" I nodded happily and I hugged him. Axl hugged me back.

I suddenly opened my eyes and became into the blackness. And my own self again.

"So... how was it?" My kid self asked.

"I have a question. Why Axl?" I questioned.

"He's the first person that you want to become a hunter. Besides, it's your dream. He doesn't mind but he wishes to be safe," she replied.

True... Axl is my best friend since we first met with Papa Bear. I lived and made friends with the reploids. Also, humans... I realized that Papa Bear adopted me because he knows I'm lonely or care about me. I remembered he recorded his message to me.

'I know it's a shocking truth but it doesn't matter if you're a human or reploid or immortal.'

'I remembered that you want to become a maverick hunter just like me since you were four. So... I accepted it.'

'All I want is to stay by your side and become a happy family with Marionette.'

'Anyway, you were born a wonderful child. Your real family didn't see it but I do. You're very special to us... I love you, Baby Cake.'

I admitted it. He loves me. It's not because of the beauty, power or anything. He loves me who I am. Everyone teaches me how to be a human or a reploid but mostly, to be myself and know what is right and wrong. I guess... I need to fight Sigma but how...

"Tyro, there's a true ultimate weapon that Sigma didn't find it," my kid self told me.

"Really?" I hopefully asked.

Keller, Wildheart and Renesmee turned into dark red, purple and green light spheres and combined each other into my kid self's body. She leaned me a hand.

"Let's save our family and friends together and show Sigma about the true power of the ultimate weapon," she said.

I felt like I have high hope to defeat Sigma and save everyone. After all, I'm Tyronica Nightgale, the maverick hunter. I know myself that I'm not human or reploid but what's important to me is to help the people who can't protect themselves and save them from the evil doers. Send righteousness to the world and perish the evil villains.

I accepted and held her hand. The light glows in the background and back to the reality.


	12. 12 - True Tyronica Nightgale

Chapter 12 - True Tyronica Nightgale

"SAY GOOD BYE, TYRONICA NIGHTGALE!"

(Unravel – Tokyo Ghoul)

_oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi o boku no naka ni dare ga iru no  
kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de kimi ga warau nani mo mie zu ni_

Sigma slashed but Tyro grabbed the blade of the 'ultimate weapon' with her strength. Absorbing the power.

"Huh?! What?!" Sigma moved away his sword from Tyro.

"That sword... That 'ultimate weapon'... Is a fake," tyro said with an emotionless tone.

_kowareta boku nante sa iki o tomete  
hodokenai mou hodokenai yo shinjitsu sae freeze  
kowaseru kowasenai kurueru kuruenai  
anata o mitsukete yureta_

Sigma ran and stabbed into Tyro's chest. Her chest wounded with blood came out. The small amount of blood escaped from Tyro's lips. Sigma smirked as he knew he wins the fight. But suddenly, her angel wings revealed in pink and violet, not black and white. Tyro raised her hand and punched the sword. Sigma's ultimate weapon broke and shattered into pieces. He was shocked that his ultimate weapon supposed to be unbreakable... but it wasn't. He thought that Tyler made it with Angelo's and Tyro's blood.

"I was tricked?" Sigma confused but his brainwashing minions (Axl, X, Zero and Hillarie) are still there. "Well, well, well, if you're still cocky, your loved ones are still under my control. SEIZE HER!" he shouted with a command.

_yuganda sekai ni dandan boku wa sukitōtte mienakunatte  
mitsukenaide boku no koto o mitsumenaide  
dareka ga egaita sekai no naka de anata o kizutsuketaku wa nai yo  
oboeteite boku no koto o azayakana mama_

Axl, X, Zero and Hillarie ran and going to attack on Tyro. Tyro snapped her fingers with a spark. The hypnotize broke as all of them were free from Sigma. They stopped as they looked confuse of what are they doing.

"Whaaaaat?!" Sigma shocked with fear.

"Guys? What just happened?" X raised a brow.

"I don't know. We got headache and now, we're in Sigma's room," Zero replied as he rubbed his temple.

"I think Tyro broke Sigma's power," Hillarie stated.

Axl looked around as he saw Tyro. "Tyro!" he ran and hugged tightly. He looked at her with his emerald eyes. "Love, are you alright? I realized I was under controlled by that bastard and... and-"

Tyro touched his cheek with her hand. "It's okay. I'm fine, Axl," she said with a sweet voice. Noticed her eyes change into amethyst color.

"Tyro..." Axl frowned as he was worried about her.

"Fools! You cannot defeat me! Without the ultimate weapon, I'm still UNSTOPPABLE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sigma charged his power. His shell of his reflection shattered and turned into Titan Sigma Omega.

Everyone stared at him.

"Oh great... This is getting old," Zero sighed.

"What do you mean? Sigma became bigger," Hillarie asked in confusion.

"Sigma always has a plan B.

If we beat him in his original form, he has a huge version of him," X explained.

"Oh... He's cheating, right?" Hillarie commented.

"Yeah..." X nodded.

Tyro is looking for the weakness but it wasn't found. "Guess we have to fight that #$%^ty thing."

Everyone agreed. Hillarie summoned a large phoenix and they rode on it. They went above at Sigma.

_mugen ni hirogaru kodoku ga karamaru mujaki ni waratta kioku ga sasatte  
ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai yo  
UNRAVELLING THE WORLD_

"Phoenix! Fire at will!" Hillarie commanded her phoenix. The phoenix screamed like an eagle. Fired at Sigma a million times.

Sigma felt the pain by the heat. Unfortunately, he released three minions. Copies of him.

"Guys! Kill them!" Hillarie shouted as she pointed at them.

_kawatteshimatta kaerarenakatta  
futatsu ga karamaru futari ga horobiru  
kowaseru kowasenai kurueru kuruenai  
anata o kegasenaiyo yureta_

X, Zero and Axl changed their armors. X became his Ultimate armor that Dr. Light created. Zero's armor turned into black. While, Axl's armor is white. They jumped away from the phoenix. Zero slashed at the first Sigma with Rasetsusen, Hyouryuushou and Raikousen. Axl fired his guns at the second Sigma with Fire Burner, Plasma Gun and Explosion. X shot the third one with Shadow Runner, Drift Diamond and Charge Shot. The trio of Sigmas are defeated and it caused to damage Sigma. Sigma summoned and fired with electric meteors at them. X, Zero and Axl returned to the Phoenix and dodged the meteors.

"Man! That guy's tough!" Axl shocked.

"Sigma is always giving a pain in the #$," Zero groaned in frustration.

Tyro noticed two weaknesses on Sigma's head and chest. "I have the weaknesses. It's the head and chest," she said.

"Really? How did you know?" X raised a brow.

"I can analyze the weakness while you all attacking him... For me, I'm going there," Tyro jumped off the phoenix and entered inside of Sigma's mouth.

"AAAAAAAAHHH! TYROOOOO!" Everyone shocked.

"TYRO! I'M COMING TO RESCUE YOU!" Axl yelled as he jumped off the phoenix and dove into sigma's mouth as well.

Sigma swallowed them.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Are you #$%^ing kidding me?!" Zero shouted angrily.

"I know they went to the chest but... that is waaaaaay more stupid," Hillarie said.

"Well, if Tyro goes to the inner weakness, Axl will go too. weird love," X sighed.

"Tyro told us that his head and chest. So, we hit the head and they hit the chest," Hillarie stated.

"Hope that Sigma doesn't move too much," Zero sighed.

"Yeah..." X nodded.

_yuganda sekai ni dandan boku wa sukitōtte mienakunatte  
mitsukenaide boku no koto wo mitsumenaide_

X, Zero and Hillarie decided to hit Sigma's head but Sigma gave them a hard time by attacking blocking. Meanwhile, Tyro fell into the mysterious darkness. Surrounded by Sigmas. She has no weapon but her hand is glowing and revealed a red rose cross sword. She didn't know where it came from. Did her personalities made this? Dunno? she slashed the Sigmas with a mystic light and absorbed the maleficent darkness into her sword. While attacking the Sigmas, the dark Sigma punched her as she crashed on the ground.

"Hahaha! You knew it all along but you're alone and no one will help you!" Sigma laughed as he slashed with his deadly claws. Suddenly, Axl appeared as he sliced the claws with the S.S.S. sword. Sigma moved back. "What?! The proto type arrived! Doesn't matter! I will destroy both of you!" he yelled.

Axl helped Tyro to get up. "You're always cocky when we know we can beat you," he stated.

"But you're the cocky one, Axl," Tyro commented as she looked at him.

"Yeeeeeaaah but Sigma is cockier than me... Also, I'm here with you to fight that #$%^er," Axl stated and kissed her cheek.

Tyro nodded with a smile.

_dareka ga shikunda kodokuna wana ni mirai ga hodokete shimau mae ni  
omoidashite boku no koto o azayakana mama_

Axl and Tyro charged and sliced Sigma with their weapons but Sigma's wounds are quickly recovered. Sigma blasted them with demonic waves. Axl hugged and covered Tyro with his wings from his Nephilim mode as a human shield. They got hit but they didn't get any damage.

"Tyro, I think he has a power of darkness from the fake ultimate weapon. It's impossible to kill him," Axl explained.

"Then, we have to do something before he's going to kill us again," Tyro stated.

"I will help you," the voice of a woman responded. Tyro's sword glows with light.

Axl saw her sword and pointed it. "Um... Tyro, is that your new sword?" he asked.

"Yes... I have no idea where it came from and talks," Tyro replied with a confusion.

"Tyronica... Listen to me. Use me to defeat him and absorb his darkening. Your personalites helped you and you have the answer to beat him... Believe in your heart to glow your light," the sword said.

"Axl..." Tyro looked at Axl. "Let's beat that $%^#er down," she commanded.

Axl nodded as he dashed and changed his S.S.S into shotgun. Shot at Sigma and covered for Tyro. Tyro charged her light and flash slashed at Sigma with light. Sigma is unbeatable to defeat but he didn't know that she absorbed his dark energy. One thing for sure that Tyro's dark absorbing gave her pain but she didn't mind. The most important is to defeat Sigma and save the whole world. Axl kept shooting at Sigma without giving up. Sigma blasted at him with abyss fire. Tyro ran and blocked it with her sword to protect Axl. All the sudden, her sword glowed brightest like a biggest star, sun.

"Axl, we're doing the final shot. You'll do the bang and I'll be the slash," Tyro smirked

"Heh! I like the sound of that. Well, I mostly like to use this," Axl showed his Axl Bullet with a pink shell keychain that Tyro gave it to him.

*Flashback*

Axl and Tyro were sitting on the sand and watching ocean together. Waiting the helicopter arrive. Axl sighed that he wishes that Tyro isn't in trouble again by Sigma.

"Here," Tyro gave a pink shell keychain to Axl.

Axl looked at it and took it as he accepted. "Pink?"

"I know you hate pink because it's girly or gay. I choose it because of my," Tyro pointed at her strawberry blond hair.

"Oh! I see... It's cute. I like it. You made this as my lucky charm. Black and red wasn't cool if you painted the shell. I mostly like light colored sea shell. Thanks, Love," Axl smiled and kissed Tyro's lips. He is happy.

*End of Flashback*

"Hah! You cannot perish me!" Sigma is going to blast them again but his power of darkness is gone. "What?!"

"Oh! Buttchin or Mr. Baldy, you didn't know that I sucked your dark power from your dark soul... Now, you're dead," Tyro smiled.

"Tyro, how about we combine our attacks? Sounds good?" Axl asked.

"As you wish," Tyro nodded.

_wasurenaide wasurenaide wasurenaide wasurenaide_

Axl fired the bang at Sigma's head and Tyro slashed with light at Sigma's chest. For the finale, they're ready to combine their attack. Axl charged a strange holy light from his gun and pointed at Sigma. While Tyro charged her darkening into light from her sword as she pointed at Sigma.

_kawatteshimatta koto ni paralyze  
kaerarenai koto darake no paradise  
oboeteite boku no koto o  
_

"THREE VIRTUES!" they shouted. They fired their attack like fireworks or meteor shower with light shimmer and hit at Sigma's heart.

_oshiete oshiete boku no naka ni dare ga iru no_

Sigma felt a huge pain in his attack that burned like hell. Gave a heart attack. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!NOOOOOOO!"

He exploded and died.

Back at the outside of Sigma's body, the Titan Sigma Omega is going down.

"X, Zero, Sigma is weaker now!" Hillarie surprised.

"What about Tyro and Axl?" X asked worriedly.

"Tyro can teleport quickly with Axl. I can trust her," Zero replied.

"Alright. Let's end this," X charged his buster.

Zero and Hillarie are ready too. Hillarie stabbed Sigma's head len with her scythe. Zero slashed with Genmurei Kai and X shot Sigma's head with his ultimate charged shot. Sigma got destroyed and collapsed on the ground. Covered in dirt and the 'Illusion Place' was destroyed into ashes. They rode on the phoenix and watched the view.

Meanwhile, Tyro carried Axl and landed on the mountain cliff with flowers. She put Axl down in the safe spot and her wings disappeared.

"You don't carry me like that. It's awkward that a girl carried a boy," Axl blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey! Hey! It's okay. I can carry you if you're injured or whenever I like, Hehehe!" Tyro giggled.

Axl sighed.

A large cheer is coming from the city. The people were so blissful that they're free from Sigma. It was thanks to the hunters... or heroes they said. Tyro and Axl heard them happily.

"Guess we won... thanks to you," Axl commented.

"Nope, not only me... I preferred you, me, X, Zero, Hil-chan and everyone will be heroes because they did their best to not give up hope. As a nephilim... As a human or reploid, I want to protect both of them from mavericks and do the rightful thing... Also... I want to be with you as your partner...best friend... and your lover," Tyro smiled as she hugged him.

Axl hugged her back tightly. He is very happy to meet her in the first place.

"Hoy! Kamusta kayo? Mga lovebirds! (Hey! How are you, guys? Lovebirds!)" Hillarie shouted happily. As the phoenix landed on the ground, X, Zero and Hillarie went down and met with the two lovers.

"Glad you two are okay," X smiled that they're safe.

"Sigma is dead and all the people are saved," Zero said with a kind tone.

"Yeah... I guess it's over. Right, Tyro?" Axl looked at Tyro. His eyes widened open that Tyro threw up blood on his armor and coughing in pain. "Tyro!" He put her down and held her tightly.

Everyone were shocked.

"W-w-w-what just happened?!" Hillarie shocked that she has no idea of what happened to her sister.

"I don't know! Call Mr. A!" x replied in panic.

"On it!" Zero is going to call Angelo in a hurry.

Tyro is coughing with blood and looked at Axl weakly. Her eyes begun to blur.

"Tyro! Just hang on! Don't die!" Axl cried as he held her hand tightly. His tears came out as he cried.

"Axl..." she responded with a soft and weak tone. Her eyes are close and everything went black.

Chapter 12 part 2

Tyro's P.O.V.

"...It's nice to see you again. All your actions impressed me. The things you do are doing the right way. Even, you protect your loved ones and save them. I thought your mechanical man is just a tool but he has a heart. Your adopted father thought you well to become a responsible, kind and heroic woman that ever had. Listen... The sword and my voice... is your mother... The true mother, Rosario, the knight of roses. I'm terribly sorry to leave you and your sister behind. I am... a horrible mother, am I not? I have many reasons why I did that but it's better not to follow my path... because my past is full tragic and pain that I don't want to show you. If you want to find my past, just prepare yourself. If not, then I won't force you but you should walk forward to the future that you ever wish for... My time is up... Take care yourself and use your power wisely... You're a great child... Evanestina."

"Mom?"

As I opened my eyes... I was at the bedroom. Lying on my soft, smooth white bed. My body was covered with blanket... and I wasn't wearing my clothes. /0_0/

I got up slowly and held my blanket on my chest.

I realized that Axl sat on the chair and rested his head on my bed side. He held a white rosary and my hand for comfort. He's in civilian mode, which means clothes. I smiled that he's very cute when he's sleeping. Sleep like a baby. : 3

I checked the clock. It was 5:30 am in the morning. How long did I sleep? All I remembered that I vomited blood and passed out. Guess that everyone thinks that I'm dying but nope, I can't die by immortality. I heard Axl's groaning. He raised his head and blinked his eyes to think it's real. I stroked his hair. He looked at me with a shock or surprise.

"Tyro! You finally woke up. I was worried sick about you," Axl hugged me tightly.

I hugged him back. "It's alright, Axl. I'm up... What just happened after I fainted?" I asked.

"... After you passed out, we rushed to Mr. A's mansion. Dr. Jelavitch told us that you sucked up Sigma's dark power from the demon with your sword. It was torturing you by giving illness and hurting your body even more. All of us don't know to cure the darkness inside of you but suddenly, someone cured you with godly powers. Like sucking up the darkness and went inside of her," Axl explained.

"Someone? Who's someone?" I'm confused.

"Her name is Sora Starbladzer. She's the goddess of Gensoyume. She said that she knew everything and decided to cure you. It's like a miracle. Mr. A told me that he met her many times as a friend," Axl replied.

"Oh! I wish I should meet her," I said happily... I think I met her from my previous dream. Oh yeah... "Um... Axl, about that sword... she said that she's my real mother."

Axl stared at me in confusion, blinked his eyes and tilted his head. "So, wait! Your real mother became a sword... how?"

"I have no idea but...she was very happy for what am I doing and felt guilty for what she did because she has a reason... She told me if I want to know my past, where my power did came from or anything but... I decided not to know about it... because I'm happy here... with Papa Bear, Mama, Uncle Signas, X, Zero, Hil-chan, everyone and you," I explained to him.

Axl smiled as he nodded. "Alright... I agreed your choice. You always happy to be with us for the past many years... Good times and bad times, we might be sad for a reason but happy to the end for a solution," he responded.

Yup! Glad to hear from him... Wait... I remembered Axl has a past that he didn't know about who he was or where he came from before Red found him... I should remind him.

"Um... Axl?"

"Yes, Tyro. Do you need anything?"

"Yeah... Listen... I know that you were found by Red but you don't know where you came from. If we found some clues about you by weird events, it's your decision to investigate to look into the path or ignore it and live your life. Just remember, I'll be staying by your side. If you feel sad, angry, upset or depressed, you should not run away. You should not hurt other people. You should not do stupid things. If you do those three, I'm going to punish you."

"Um... sounds like a threat to me, Tyro," Axl raised a brow.

"I know but it shows tough love... And... It's better to cry and need someone to comfort you... I can comfort you and let you cry on my shoulder or my shirt as a tissue. It's not like being a crybaby, overacting or some drama but it shows that how you feel sad or hurt... Just like we were best friends... So, I'll be here for you... I love you," I said. I suddenly noticed Axl is started to cry. Did I say something wrong? He hugged me and cried on my shoulder. I didn't force him to cry... but I know what exactly why. He remembered about the Red Alert incident... For me, I remembered my Papa Bear's fake death but there's more... If everyone dies except me, I'll be all alone. Also, Sigma controlled them. I was scared about everyone's dying and it's unfair that I'm the immortal... I prayed that they will fine and no one will die... but... I realized that I'm not alone because there's love, faith and hope. I hugged him back and cried the same way.

If you become a hunter, there are difficulties around you. You might to get scared, hurt or horrors to see something that you don't want to see but you have to be brave or use to it. Your friends might get worried about you but they're here for you. If you want to become a hunter, you need a reason.

After Axl and I finished the conversation, we took a bath and wore our clothes. We went to the beach and then-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TYRO!" Everyone cheered for my birthday.

Yes, everyone. Axl kissed me with a smile and greeted "Happy B-day, Princess". You know who are they but I can't help it but to smile happily because my birthday... is like a huge family. :)


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Papa Bear, are you sure that the maverick is at the huge coliseum?"

"Yes, Baby Cake. You better hurry before the maverick is going to eat them."

I ran as fast as I can to reach to the coliseum. Ready to kick some butts.

Before I enter the coliseum, there's a lot to explain to you all about what happened in four years. Well, I went to school as a normal life and Axl is always take me home or having a date. We became lovers. We're fine. It's normal to having a date, spending time together, talking and learning new things, arguing and explaining the reasons. We're still working as maverick hunters. By the way, Uncle Signas gave us the highest rank... Ultimate Hunter rank or UH rank because of the huge Sigma fight. Papa Bear created a new organization called 'Blood Shogunates'. It looks like a mafia or agency but it hunts mavericks, illegal drugs, criminal groups and all the unlawful stuffs. Axl and I were the part of it. Uncle Signas knows it and accepted his best friend's organization. He can ask for help when he needs it.

There's another event that you're surprise or shock. All the victims that Sigma manipulated and turned into mavericks are revived and not mavericks! Meaning they're alive as reploids without a maverick virus. We have no idea how but at least, they're good now. Including the Red Alert and Repliforce. Axl was pretty upset about his past mistakes. So, I told him that he can talk to them and explain for what he did. Even, Red and his members knew it and talk to him as a family. Also, Zero and Iris have a same bad memories from the Repliforce incident but they're okay now and in love. Iris' brother, Colonel approved their love. It was really amazing but I hope Sigma didn't return for ruining the fun.

I played 'Life Is Strange'. Max saved Chloe many times from the deaths but it makes worst that the tornado is going to destroy the town and killing innocent lives because of Max's rewind powers. So, Chloe decided to sacrifice herself in the first day of her death. It learns that you don't mess up the timeline and let it play forward. It's hard but it will show you if it's good or bad.

Since everyone revived and you're still remembering the horrible deaths, you have to talk to them like you're always do in your life. You can apologize to them for what you did and show your love and care. They will know and understand you. Just like Axl talked to Red. He felt horrible about killing them because they turned into mavericks. Red comforted him and explained why he did that and controlled by Sigma in no choice but he said to Axl that he wants him to live on with his dreams and his life style. So, Red turned into Axl's adopted father. While we celebrated Axl's birthday, we discovered that he was created by the Trigger Family. It's a long story but his fullname is Axl Trigger.

After the revive incident, we met new friends from other worlds, dimensions and universes. Our new friends are human-reploid half breed, dimensional twin, magical girls, angels, princess, prince, magician, fairies and all. I was like 'Wow! I'm in fantasy or Sci-fi life!'. I learned new things from friendships, their lives, histories and all. I can change myself for a better person.

By the way, I became a teacher of HRCT. HRCT means 'Humans, Reploids and Creatures Team. I asked to Uncle Signas, Papa Bear and Mama to make a fighting and survival lessons for the people. Since reploids can be hunters, humans will learn about self-defense and survival from the mavericks and save their own lives. It depends on them if they like it or not. Plus, I wasn't alone. Axl joined in as a teacher.

Wow! It was soooo many memories and years passed by. After I graduated high school, I don't need to go to the college because I have my dream job and celebrity life. At the age of 17, there's something important to tell you, guys but it might be a bad news...

...

...

...

I quit my job as a pop star or retired.

Well, it's truth but I have reason why I did that. For some reason, I got stressful from the paparazzi, popularity and all the celebrity lifestyle. I was afraid that they force me to break up with my boyfriend and find a new BF that he's a singer or actor. For me, I don't like it and made me upset. Also, the bad gossip. So, I quitted as a pop star. I know my fans were sad about this but they will understand why I did that. Axl understands me too. Don't worry, I can still sing and dance. They know Nica Isabella as a pop star but they still know Tyronica Nightgale as a MH. My true dream is a maverick hunter because saving the people and fight mavericks are better than fame or popularity. :)

After I quit as a pop star, I changed my hair into my real hair color, black with red highlights. For my green eye, it's still permanent because the chemical got stuck. :/

At least, my eyes are cool.

So, that's it. My life is perfect... or maybe. I don't know why but there's something I want to dream of. I'm eighteen years old now. My life is still continued to move forward...

Now... I'm the inside of the coliseum... Alone and dark. No one is here but only me. I called Papa Bear.

"So, where's the maverick?" I asked.

"Oh! There's no maverick. It's just a false alarm. Heehee! Sorry, Baby Cake," Papa Bear giggled happily.

"Huh! You-"

"Relax, Tyro... Just stay whenever you are and don't go anywhere please."

"Nani? Anata wa nanimonodesu ka-(What? What are you-)"

(Two is better than one - Boys like Girls ft. Taylor Swift)

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought hey_

_You know, this could be something_

I suddenly stopped. The music played. The spotlights spotted at me and... Axl?

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

He's at the stage way and just standing there.

While, I'm standing on the stage. I just stared at him and confused. I listened to the song... This is Axl and I sang together for his YouTube channel... Yes, Axl has a YouTube channel, even his secret talent...

_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

And then, the light turned on. I saw... Papa Bear, Mama, Uncle Signas, Grandma, X, Alia, Zero, Iris, Hillarie, Colonel, Layer, Palette, The Red Alert, Repliforce, the hunters, the navigators, the workers and all my friends are surrounded from the stage seats.

_I remember every look upon your face_

_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing_

I wonder why. Is there a surprise party? What kind of party? I'm still confused but I still like this. Curious!

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_I'm finally now believing_

Axl brought a bouquet of red roses and walked to the stage. He was... in the front of me with a sweet smile. He was looking to my eyes. He gave the bouquet of red roses to me.

_Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

"Tyro... We're best friends in many years and became lovers in four years... You're very special person to me. You're sweet, kind, brave, smart and know the right thing to do."

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought, hey (hey, hey)_

"When I'm lonely, you're always there for me. In the internet and real life. You always cheer me up, comfort me and you give all your love. That makes me happy. Like you're the sun and I'm the moon."

_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

"You don't care for what I am. You care for who I am. I know you're an angel-demon half breed but I know you better than your species. You're good and bad... Let's just say you're neutral or normal for a human or a reploid... I really love you just the way you are."

_And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you_

_'Cause, baby, two is better than one_

_There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_But I've figured out with all that's said and done_

_Two is better than one, two is better than one_

Axl kneeled down in the front of me and took out a small box from his pocket. OMG! I think I know that position! O_O

"Tyronica Nightgale, we can be together for eternity and I will love you forever and ever..." He opened the box and showed it to me. It's a pink rose zircon and gold ring. I covered my mouth for a surprise. His words came from his mouth said...

"Will you marry me?"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

All of us heard a scream. It's not a scream of fear. It's a scream from Tonion. He did that because he was too excited. Axl blushed by embarrassment.

"Um... Axl?" I called him nervously.

"Yes?" Axl looked at me.

"Can I faint or slap my face if it's real? I think I have a nervous breakdown or something," I asked.

"Tyro, it's not a dream or a fantasy. It's real. That's why I brought you here for something special. Also, all of us are here," Axl replied with a smile.

...Loading...

...Loading...

...Loading...

"...Waaaah! Axl, I need water! I was in panic or something! I need water to drink before I'm going to explode!" I shouted in panic as I flapped my hands like a fan.

Axl shocked as he rushed to the backstage and came back with a water bottle. I snatched the water bottle and drank it quickly.

"Sorry, Tyro. I know you're shocked. I guess you're-"

"Yes."

"Say what?" Axl raised a brow.

"Yes... I will marry you because you're the man I love," I replied with a blush.

Axl was surprised for what I said. It's like he said 'For real!' in a cheerful puppy mode. "Yes!" he shouted happily as he punched his fists to the air. All our family and friends cheered for my approval. Of course that I said 'yes'. Never lie and cross my heart. I really love him so much. I want to be with him for the rest of the life. Plus, having a family wasn't so bad. Axl took out the ring and put it on my ring finger. I smiled at him happily. He smiled too. We shared our kiss and hugged each other. This is our best day ever.

One year after Axl's and Tyro's marriage...

"Push! Tyro! Push!"

"Aargh! Axl, I'm #$%^ing dying of pushing!"

"Just imagine that you're taking a poop!"

"WE'RE TALKING ABOUT THE BAAAAAAAAABBBBBYYYY!"

"YEEEEEEOOOOOOUUUUUCCCCHHH!"

"Waaaah! Waaah!"

"Tyro, that's enough. The last one is healthy, little boy."

Thank god! Finally! Our four babies were born. Yes! Axl and I have four babies. They're quadruplets. I'm soooo tired of pushing the babies out. Axl got hurt his hand because I squeezed it too hard. He was very nervous and panic that my water broke or felt hurt in my tummy. Now, he calmed down and looked at our babies. He's my happy husband.

"Love, our precious angels are cute," Axl smiled as he wiped his tears of joy.

"Let me see. I want to see them," I said with a smile.

Axl carried our two girls and gave them to me. While, he carried our two boys and sat on the chair. We looked at our rainbow. We're so happy and we love them. I believe in our hearts that our kids have a great future ahead us. We promise that we take care of you all with our hearts and souls.

Ro's P.O.V. (4 years old)

"So, that's the end of the story," Grandpa Bear closed the book with a smile.

"Aw! I want more. I want to know the wedding," I pouted.

"Me too. I want to know the pretty dresses," Ichigo cuddled Grandpa Bear.

"Well, Baby Joey and Baby Strawberry, let your mom and dad to tell their wedding," Grandpa answered and nuzzled Ichigo.

"He's right. Mother and Father will tell us the story tomorrow," Zaire stated.

"Hey? Where's Axl Jr. ?"

Grandpa asked.

Ichigo, Zaire and I looked around for looking our baby brother, Aiden.

"ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRR!" Jason the killer is here with a huge knife and a scary mask! DX

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Ichigo, Grandpa Bear and I screamed and hugged each other because he's so scary and going to kill us! D':

For Zaire, he's just rolled his eyes and doesn't care. He's very brave. O_O

"Aiden, are you pranking your grandpa and your siblings again?" Someone came in to the room. It was Dadi. Wait! Aiden! O_O

Jason turned into Aiden with his copy abilities. That sneaky prankster! D8

"Heeheehee! That was funny!" Aiden laughed.

"You dummy head!" I charged and punching him.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Hey!" Aiden whimpered and covered himself.

Then, someone carried me. "Ro, don't hit your brother like that. He gave you a harmless prank," Mimi said as she nuzzled my nosy.

"Mimi!" I cuddled her.

"Mama, Papa, you're home," Ichigo hugged them.

"Dad, Mom, Grandpa Bear told us the story about you guys. You two fight Sigma with a Bang! Bam! Boooom!" Aiden showed his kung fu skills.

"Mother, Father, I'm glad that you're home safely. How are you?" Zaire asked.

"Same as always," Dadi replied with a happy grin. He ruffled Aiden's and Zaire's hair.

"Papa Bear, did you tell the story about us?" Mimi asked with a giggle.

"Of course, Baby Cake. They were bored about fairytales. So, I decided the coolest true story ever," Grandpa Bear answered with a happy smile.

"Oh! Papa Bear!" Mimi blushed with a smile.

Grandpa Bear got up and ready to leave. "Well, I'm going home now. My sweet Mari misses so much. See you guys later," Grandpa waved with a wink. Then, he went home.

All of us went to bed. Dadi gave good night kisses to us on our cheeks and told us that we're going to the zoo tomorrow. Mimi tucked our blankets and gave hugs and kisses. She's ready to go to bed but I grabbed her hand.

"Mimi?" I called her.

Mimi looked at me with a smile and sat on the side of the bed. "Yes, Ro. Do you need anything?" she asked kindly.

"Are mavericks scary?" I asked.

"A little but they bullied people. So, I fight them to teach a lesson," Mimi replied.

"Mimi, can I become a hunter like you? I want to become a maverick hunter to protect the innocent people and fight mavericks. So that the people are safe and sound," I explained to her.

Mimi stroked my hair. "Sure but being a maverick hunter is a serious and dangerous job. So, you need to learn new things, remember them and take care of yourself. Not only to protect the people but also, to protect your loved ones and you. Just promise me to be alright," Mimi smiled as she showed her pinky. I know what it is. I held her pinky with my pinky and did a pinky swear. We hugged each other and I went to sleep. Mimi went to the room with Dadi.

Someday... I want to be a maverick hunter... I will remember what my mimi said. Dangerous or not, I'm going in without giving up.

"BOOOOOO!"

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

"Hahahahaha! Ro got scared by the boogey man!" XD

"AAAAAIIIIIIDDDDEEEENNNN!" D8

**The Hunters of Justice and The Ultimate Weapon is finished at last! There's a sequel for this story. Just you wait! :D**


End file.
